


Hole in training

by Anonymous



Series: I’d do anything for you [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, Dark Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gags, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrealistic Sex, Vibrators, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Look into Geralt’s training of his new toy.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I’d do anything for you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033785
Comments: 49
Kudos: 370
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Please read the tags before reading. This is filth pure and simple and if you are not comfortable please don’t read.
> 
> Note: everything done to Jaskier is consensual and Jaskier can say no at any time, though it could be read as otherwise

Geralt sat next to Jaskier in the large black car on their way back to Kaer Morhen. The whore was twiddling his hands nervously in his lap, the sleeves of the overgrown shirt he’d been given so he didn’t need to walk the streets naked reaching to the tips of his fingers. Jaskier’s blue eyes were wide as he took in the view of the large fields they passed. Geralt’s own gaze was fixed roaming across the boy.

His cock grew hard in his black dress pants as he remembered the way the boy had moaned and whimpered under his fingers. The way the boy had dropped to his knees and fucking thanked the Witcher for fucking him to within an inch of his life, cum still dripping down his arse.

“I have a proposition.” Geralt stated, waiting until the boys wide innocent blue eyes turned to look at him. You could get lost in those blue depths, Geralt thought at the same time he wondered what they would look like filled with tears and looking up at him with Geralt’s cock in his mouth.

Geralt palmed himself through his pants and smirked as the boys gaze followed the movement, staring at the cock there with hunger even as his cheeks blushed a bright red. “Sir?” Jaskier asked. When Geralt had asked the boy his name he hadn’t bothered giving his own and was glad he didn’t. The way the boy said sir had Geralt flushing with lust.

“I want you to be my whore.” Geralt stated, watching the way Jaskier’s eyes blew wide with lust. “You can choose a word which you can use at any time. If you say it this all stops, I’ll move you out of my home and pay for a new flat for you in any city you like, as long as it isn’t here.” 

“What would I do, as your whore?” jaskier asked, voice betraying the nerves he must be feeling.

Geralt smirked. “You’ll do anything I ask. Anything at all. I don’t want a lover or a relationship or even a fucking friend. You’ll be my toy. To fuck whenever the fuck I please. I don’t care about your pleasure or your pain or what you feel. All I want is a hole.”

Jaskier blushed and Geralt waited for the boy to shake his head, decline the offer before it had even started. After all, so many people had already. “Dandelion.” Geralt raised an eyebrow in question and Jaskier flushed again, ducking his head in embarrassment. “My word, Dandelion.”

Geralt grinned, reaching over to place a hand on Jaskier’s clothed dick. Tucking his other hand under Jaskier’s chin he brought their lips together, forcing his tongue into Jaskier’s mouth, enjoying the way the boy moaned underneath him.

“Do I get your name at least?” Jaskier asked, a little breathless as Geralt pushed him away from the kiss.

Geralt hummed. “Geralt, my name is Geralt.”

..............

As the car pulled through the gates, Geralt turned to Jaskier and smirked. Here was his boys first test, a test which sent the few boys who agreed to the proposal running away within seconds. The car stopped outside the grand house and Geralt watched as Jaskier’s eyes widened in surprise and curiosity. Kaer Morhen was quite impressive, the wealth of the Witcher mafia family having paid for the large family. 

“Strip.” Geralt stated as the driver, Coen, opened the door to the car. Jaskier blinked at him owlishly and Geralt waited for Jaskier to refuse his request as he continued to speak. “You will remain naked at all times while you on these grounds unless I specifically say so. When we go out in public I will allow you to dress but it will be my decision what you wear.”

Geralt waited as Jaskier blinked once...twice...and then pulled the shirt over his head. Geralt hummed in approval, quietly impressed. Few people made it this far, much less without a word of complaint. As Jaskier struggled out of the borrowed jeans, his half hard cock springing free he turned to Geralt and said, “Well you better have a good sense of fashion then.”

Geralt couldn’t help the snort of laughter as he got out of the car, Jaskier climbing eagerly after him. He didn’t notice the way Coen and the other 5 guards stared at Jaskier hungrily as the boy stared at Kaer Morhen in wonderment.

Geralt smirked, resting a hand on Jaskier’s bared arse. The boy jumped a little but then lifted his head, grinning provocatively before letting Geralt lead him inside. All the while Jaskier swayed his hips, making his cock swing lazily against his legs.

.........

“Every moth you will be cleaned.” Geralt stated as he pushed Jaskier into one of the many barns of the Kaer Morhen state. The room wasn’t large, the floor covered in cold stone and what looked like a vaulting horse in the middle of the floor, along with a funnel and hose.

Jaskier shivered but nodded. He’d only arrived in Kaer Morhen a few hours ago, having spent the last 2 hours scrubbing himself in a bath as Geralt went to finish some paperwork. When Geralt had bought the whore house he had made sure to get all the whores tested before he visited and sure enough Jaskier was clean.

“I take it that doesn’t mean a bath does it?” Jaskier grinned mischievously, letting Geralt push him against the vaulting horse.

Geralt only hummed as he tied Jaskier’s hands to the straps at the bottom of the horse, causing Jaskier to bend double. The boy grunted as he moved to get comfortable. The movements caused Jaskier’s arse to sway in Geralt’s face and the Witcher growled, slapping Jaskier’s arse in warning. The boy groaned but Geralt could see the dribble of cum leaking against the horse.

“You have a mouth on you.” Geralt stated as he tied Jaskier’s ankles to the contraption next. Jaskier tried to wiggle but the tying of his legs had lashed Jaskier to tightly to move.

“Everyone always says the same thing.” Jaskier grinned. The way Jaskier was tied had all the blood rushing to his head, his boy split nearly in two, arse high in the air and level with Geralt’s chest.

Geralt hummed, placing his hands against Jaskier’s arse cheeks and spreading them roughly. Jaskier grunted at the force, his little hole puckering as cold air hit him. Geralt brought a finger to the area, pushing in experimentally. Jaskier whined as the dry finger caught at his rim. Geralt didn’t pay attention only thrusting his finger in out a few times before removing it. He smirked at the way Jaskier’s hole clenched as if searching for something.

“Every month you say.” Jaskier stated non commit entry as the quiet filled the air.

“I’m going to have to gag you.” Geralt growled as he reached for the funnel. The end wasn’t too large and had already been lubed by whoever had prepared the room for Jaskier’s first ‘cleaning’.

“Like that’ll shut me up.” Jaskier laughed and then gasped as Geralt shoved the end of the funnel in Jaskier’s tight hole without preamble. “Fuck.” Jaskier’s breathed as Geralt shoved the funnel as far down Jaskier’s little hole as he could. When the thing met resistance he finally stopped, pleased at the plastic keeping Jaskier’s arse spread nice and wide.

Geralt didn’t say a word as he placed the hose into the funnel before walking across the room to switch the tap on. The effect was instant, as water chugged through the hose and to the funnel Jaskier squirmed, whining as the water proceeded to drip into his little hole.

Geralt walked over, smirk in place as he saw Jaskier attempted to wriggle away from the influx of cold liquid. “Fuck, you couldn’t have used warm water.” Jaskier stuttered, little cock leaking pre-cum onto the floor.

Geralt didn’t answer, just watched as the water disappeared down the funnel to be swallowed up by Jaskier’s clenching little hole.

....

Jaskier whined as he felt the water chugging into him, his stomach cramping powerfully as if he’d just chugged down a full pint. He whined pitifully as the water just kept coming, his hole clenching painfully around the plastic funnel in his arse. Geralt moved forwards, resting a hand on Jaskier’s bare arse and stroking absent circles on it. It relaxed Jaskier and he found himself sighing softly under the touch even as his stomach felt bloated with the water chugging into him.

It went on for what felt hours until Jaskier felt like if it didn’t stop Soon he would burst. As the last of the water trickled into him Jaskier cried in relief. Geralt would let it all out now surely.

But instead the man, still not saying a fucking word which was just unfair, pulled the funnel out. Jaskier moaned as he felt cold liquid drip from his arse, down onto his rock solid arse and balls. “Geralt.” Jaskier whined and he was sure he heard a chuckle from the other man as he ran a finger against Jaskier’s hole.

jaskier tried to thrust backwards but the ties holding him down wouldn’t let him. And then. Blunt hard object was pressing against his hole, being forced inside of him. Jaskier whined as Geralt shoved the plug inside of him until it settled neatly against his cheeks. Keeping the what must be gallons, if not litres, of water inside him.

Geralt untied him then, helping Jaskier onto unsteady feet and he almost collapsed to the ground when he felt the water rush straight to his hole, only to be stopped by the plug inside him. “Good boy.” G early smirked, wrapping hands around Jaskier’s waist and pulling him in for a long kiss. Jaskier whined against the kiss, feeling loose and strange as Geralt’s hands roamed down his back, one hand coming to push against the plug inside him.

The plug rocked against his prostate and Jaskier felt his cock twitch in response. He was about to hump into Geralt’s leg, search for friction to get his cock off but Geralt’s words from the car stopped him. Geralt didn’t care about his pleasure. Geralt only wanted a hole to fuck. jaskier whined as Geralt shoved his tongue into his mouth, tongue swirling around as if searching for something as he realised that he wouldn’t be allowed to get himself off. He’d only been with Geralt for a little while and he already knew the man wouldn’t be pleased if Jaskier disobeyed him so soon.

The depraved part of himself had his cock twitching in interest at the thought of what Geralt would do if Jaskier misbehaved. or rather when, really. Jaskier wasn’t exactly one for following rules.

“Come on, we’ll get you back to our rooms and then you should be clean enough.” Jaskier whined as Geralt looped arms around his waist, pulling him against is side to walk back to the mansion.

It was mid Autumn, the weather turning cold and Jaskier felt his rock hard cock twitch in the cold, jerking against his stomach as it tried to retreat from the cold. “Are you cold?” Geralt smirked as he pulled Jaskier closer to him.

“Fuck you.” Jaskier retorted, finally having found his words, though the words held no force and he was aware his voice was breathless. Geralt smirked, shoving his jacket off and pushing it around Jaskier’s shoulders. jaskier sagged into the warmth. 

“What do you say?” Geralt asked, hand coming to twirl the plug in Jaskier’s arse.

Jaskier groaned, as the thing pressed against his prostate but forced out a, “Thank you...sir.” Geralt nodded, choking the plug once before starting the walk back to the mansion.

It was only a 5 minute walk but every step was agony, Jaskier whining at the constant swill of water inside of himself. As they stepped into the warmth of the kitchen, Geralt pulled his jacket from Jaskier leaving him once more naked.

3 Witchers were sat at the table and as they walked in, all 3 amber eyes turned to Jaskier. Jaskier felt himself blushing even as he pushed his shoulders back, aware his cock was leaking and bouncing against his chest. 

“Got yourself a new whore?” A shaved headed Witcher said, stalking over and slapping Jaskier firmly on the arse. jaskier let out a yelp as he jumped, then groaned as the water seemed to jump from one end of his body right back down to the plug.

“Fuck off Lambert.” Geralt growled in annoyance. Lambert just grinned, slapping Jaskier’s arse once more t push him towards Geralt.

Jaskier groaned, wondering if this would be a normal thing, the other Witchers slapping or touching him wherever he went. Not that he really minded. He’d always been an attention whore and well...fuck, there was nothing like having the undivided attentions of these burly beautiful Witchers.

Geralt led them into his set of rooms. It was a large set, complete with bedroom and bathroom. Jaskier was dimly aware of Coen stating Geralt was the head of the Witcher mafia when the other man had brought him up the rooms when he’d first arrived. In the middle of the bedroom sat a lush large bed and Jaskier felt his cock stir at the thought of what Geralt might do to him on that bed.

“Squat there.” Geralt grunted, pointing to a large yellow plastic bucket in the corner of the room. 

“What?” jaskier asked, confusion filling him even as he moved to do what Geralt said.

Geralt seemed to give him a look of approval as he followed. jaskier squatted in the position Geralt pushed him into, arse hovering over the yellow bucket. He had a sneaky suspicion he knew what Geralt was about to do.

True to his thoughts, Geralt moved behind Jaskier to pull the plug from his body. The moment the plug disappeared Jaskier let out an undignified moan as liquid rushed out of him, the sound of water splashing into the bucket making Jaskier’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“I don’t want water on the carpet.” Geralt stated, hand trailing against Jaskier’s cock. Jaskier whimpered at the touch, not able to stop himself from humping towards Geralt’s hand. Geralt smirked, slapping Jaskier’s balls lightly before stepping away.

“It should all be out in an hour.” Geralt stated and before Jaskier could say a word the man had stalked out of the room, leaving him.

Jaskier felt his face flush in embarrassment as he realised Geralt expected him to stand here like this until he got back, his arse dripping water out of him.

A loud whistle from the door had Jaskier glancing upwards to see 2 Witchers standing there, one Lambert who he recognised as the one who had slapped his arse and another. Lambert made a crude gesture through the open door before moving on.

As the humiliation crept low in Jaskier’s belly he couldn’t help but feel his cock twitch angrily. Fuck, if he didn’t enjoy this though.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Geralt brought Jaskier down to the main dining room was 3 days after his boys arrival in Kaer Morhen. In those 3 days he had spent every moment he could enjoying the tight feeling of Jaskier’s hole around his cock. Both holes.

He had spent most of their first night together with his cock buried in Jaskier’s arse, his boy pressed on all fours against the mattress as Geralt fucked into him as hard and brutally as he could. Jaskier’s hole had been a dripping gaping mess after that first night, Jaskier moaning unintelligible as his cock twitched against his side, trying to get hard once more.

“Perfect.” Geralt had murmured, kissing Jaskier’s murmuring mouth. Jaskier had laid there in his arms, tight heat still wrapping Geralt’s cock in it’s tight embrace as Geralt kissed his moaning boy. When he was done, Geralt had collapsed on top of his lark, Jaskier pressed against the body unable to move as Geralt slowly drifted into sleep.

When he’d woken, his cock had grown to instant hardness and he was fucking his boy all over again, Jaskier forced into wakefulness from the force of Geralt’s cock pounding into his prostate. When he was finally done he’d slapped Jaskier’s arse and pushed himself off his boy, watching with fascination as the cum slowly dribbled out of Jaskier’s hole.

He hadn’t said a word to Jaskier as he’d stalked out of the room to the first meeting of the day but when he’d returned for a quick fuck before lunch, he’d felt his cock fill instantly to find Jaskier kneeling at the side of the bed. Waiting for him.

“Fuck.” Was all Geralt had managed to say before he was stalking forwards, wrapping a firm hand in Jaskier’s hair and barely getting his cock out before he was shoving it down Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier’s throat convulsed around him like the best fucking cock sleeve in the world and Geralt might have been embarrassed at how quickly he came down Jaskier’s throat if not for the fact he was literally seeing stars.

He’d stepped back only to feel his cock stir once more as Jaskier licked his lips enticingly, not a single drop of cum spilt.

Needless to say Geralt hadn’t left the room the rest of the afternoon, choosing to spend it instead with his cock alternating in one of his boys tight heats.

..........

“Do you like?” Geralt asked with a little trepidation as he wrapped the leather collar around Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier was stood rested against Geralt’s back, mirror in front of them both so Jaskier could watch as Geralt fastened the black collar around his neck. The collar wasn’t overly thick, only 2 inches, just thick enough for Geralt to wrap his hand in without worrying of breaking it. The leather was supple, expensive and designed to be soft on his boys skin. The buckles at the back were tiny and fiddly, making Geralt curse as he buckled the collar on but they had the added bonus of ensuring Jaskier wouldn’t be able to take the collar off himself.

Jaskier was a picture in the mirror, eyes blown wide, chest puffed out, nipples hard and as red as his cock (which Geralt was sure he hadn’t seen flaccid since he’d brought Jaskier here). “Like,” Jaskier said, twirling in Geralt’s arms when Geralt was finished tying the buckles in place. “I love.”

Geralt grunted, letting Jaskier press his lips against Geralt, enjoying the way the boys tongue brushed against Geralt’s own. Geralt’s hands came automatically to Jaskier’s arse and he felt his cock fill as he felt Jaskier’s lose hole, still wet from the lib and fucking from earlier that afternoon.

Geralt growled, twisting his hand under the collar, enjoying the way Jaskier choked a little as he dragged the boy over to the dressing table. He bent Jaskier over it, cock already out and shoving inside Jaskier as the boy moaned and withered underneath him.

“Stay still.” Geralt growled, pleased when Jaskier’s hands instantly stills, balled beside his head instead of scrambling desperately at the dressing table.

Geralt felt his release approaching and hammered into Jaskier, pounding against the boys prostate. He felt more than saw Jaskier’s orgasm, the boys hole clenching impossibly tight around him as Jaskier groaned through his orgasm. Geralt didn’t slow for a moment though, to busy chasing his own release to care for the overstimulation Jaskier must be feeling.

When he felt it coming, Geralt growled, biting down on Jaskier’s neck in a way that made his boy arch of the table and clench even tighter around his cock. Geralt groaned, his cock jerking in that tight heat as Jaskier’s hole milked his cock to completion. When he was done he stayed there for a few moments before leaning over Jaskier to grab the large stark black plug from the table.

“Suck.” Geralt growled, pride filling him as Jaskier instantly took the hard silicon plug into his mouth. Geralt shoved the plug into Jaskier’s mouth, listening to the choked off sound Jaskier made before pulling the plug from Jaskier’s mouth.

A trail of saliva followed it and Geralt wasted no time in pulling himself out of Jaskier’s leaking hole. Jaskier’s hole clenched, desperately trying to keep the cum from dripping out of him. “Need help?” Geralt murmured, pressing the plug against Jaskier’s hole but not shoving it in yet.

“Yes, please. I need it in me, fuck please.” Jaskier whined, humping his arse in the air as if that would push the plug into his desperate little hole.

“You really are a desperate needy little slut.” Geralt laughed, shoving the plug in without warning. jaskier fried out as the plug was shoved all the way in, shoving straight against his prostate. Geralt gave it a vicious twist that had Jaskier whimpering before stepping away.

“Come on, time for dinner.” Geralt grinned, grabbing the next part of his present to Jaskier.

jaskier moaned as Geralt clipped the short black leash to the back of Jaskier’s collar. Winding it around his wrist, Geralt pulled it experimentally, cock twitching as Jaskier choked, staggering even closer to Geralt from the force.

“Come on bitch.” Geralt growled, pulling the leash so Jaskier stumbled and then shoving Jaskier in front of him.

........

Geralt imagined Jaskier must be quite the sight as they walked into the large dining room where the 20 Witchers sat around waiting for dinner. Collared and leased, little cock plump and hard, swinging against his leg. Jaskier’s blue eyes wide with arousal as every move shoved that plug against his prostate. Geralt reached around him to tug a little on one of Jaskier’s nipples, enjoying the way Jaskier moaned even as he saw Letho grab his cock through his pants, palming himself to the sight of Jaskier.

Geralt grinned, pulling Jaskier towards his usual seat at the table. He waited for Jaskier to complain about there being no seat for him there but his boy didn’t even need to be told simply dropping to his knees on the padded cushion laid out next to Geralt’s seat. 

Geralt felt his heart burn with pride at the sight of Jaskier’s large blue eyes, looking up at him through thick eyelashes. He had never thought it would be possible but he’d finally found someone with the same depraved needs as him.

........

Geralt dropped a strawberry towards Jaskier face and Jaskier instantly opened his mouth, letting Geralt place the sweet fruit into his waiting mouth. Geralt hummed as Jaskier ate it, amber eyes blown wide as he ran a hand through Jaskier’s hair.

The whole meal went like that, Jaskier kneeling beside Geralt, taking food from the other mans mouth as and when Geralt passed him something. He felt himself slowly slipping into a relaxed state as the noise and chaos of the room surrounded him. Geralt’s grip on the lease held him tight against Geralt’s thigh, keeping him pinned close to the other man, right where Jaskier wanted to be.

“Time for desert.” Geralt grinned, pulling the lease to move Jaskier from his seated position. Jaskier came willingly, letting Geralt guide him to the front of the other mans pants. “Don’t move, just hold it.” Geralt murmured, running a hand through Jaskier’s hair as Jaskier worked to free Geralt’s cock.

The thing was limp as Jaskier closed his mouth around it. Soft, it only just brushed the back of Jaskier’s throat where he sat with his face pressed against Geralt’s wiry pubic hair. Geralt hummed in approval, hand rubbing against Jaskier’s hair before turning back to his conversation.

jaskier wasn’t paying attention though, focus solely on the heavy salty weight in his mouth. His tongue ached to lick and slurp around the cock, to taste Geralt properly but Geralt had told him to stay still. So he remained still, his own cock hardening as he kept Geralt’s cock nice and warm in his mouth, enjoying the feeling and press of it against his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

After that night were Jaskier had spent hours warming his cock after dinner, Geralt had decided that was how Jaskier would spend his days. He brought his boy up to his study the very next morning, cock already half hard at the thought of feeling Jaskier’s warm mouth engulfing his cock all day.

“You’re going to sit here for the day.” Geralt stated, gently taking Jaskier’s hands in his own and binding them tightly behind the others back.

“Doing what?” Jaskier asked, voice filled with innocent even as Geralt watched Jaskier’s cock twitch against his leg. Geralt grinned, slapping Jaskier’s cock playfully, enjoying the way Jaskier grunted at the hit.

“Warming my cock.” Geralt told him. He guided Jaskier towards his desk, cock stirring as he watched the way Jaskier easily dropped to his knees. jaskier didn’t complain as Geralt pushed him backwards into the tight confines of the desk underneath.

Sitting himself on the chair, cock already hanging out, Geralt couldn’t help but feel his cock fill at the sight of his boy knelt under the desk. It was a tight fit, the boys head brushing the top of the desk so he had to hunch a little to fit. His cock was standing proudly up, red and angry looking as the plug that Geralt had pushed back in this morning after fucking another round in Jaskier’s already filled hole, pressed against his prostate. His chest was puffed up, arms tied tightly bending his back making it so Jaskier wouldn’t be able to shove off Geralt if needed.

“Good boy.” Geralt growled, hand coming to wrap around Jaskier’s hair and he pushed the chair in. Jaskier’s warm wet mouth instantly wrapped around Geralt’s cock and Geralt groaned, legs bracketing Jaskier’s body in.

Pushing Jaskier further forwards, Geralt felt his cock grow and he couldn’t help but fuck forwards, enjoying the sound of Jaskier’s throat squelching as his cock head pushed inside. With a tight grip on his boys hair, Geralt used it as leverage to fuck his cock down Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier groaned and whimpered around him, throat convulsing at every thrust before Geralt was shoving his forwards, Jaskier’s face smushed flat against Geralt’s chest.

Jaskier’s throat spammed against the abuse as Geralt’s cock twitched and he came with a groan. His cum exploded down the back of Jaskier’s throat and he felt his boy grow slack in his grip. When he was finally done, he pushed Jaskier off a little, enjoying the way Jaskier’s face turned and angry red, breaths coming out in short gasps.

“Here you go, keep that warm.” Geralt murmured after a few minutes, pushing Jaskier back down. jaskier whimpered but eagerly wrapped his mouth around Geralt’s cock, burying his nose in his pubic hair as Geralt turned back to his work.

........

Jaskier whimpered at the unexpected pain, trying to pull back from Geralt’s hold in his hands as he felt Geralt’s boot press against his cock. Geralt’s hand in his hair stopped him short though, keeping his face buried in Geralt’s pubic hair. Jaskier groaned once more as the boot gently rolled on top of Jaskier’s balls. There was barely any pressure but the threat was there. The tiniest little push down and Geralt would crush his balls.

Jaskier’s cock twitched against the sole of Geralt shoe even as Jaskier turned his eyes up to look at Geralt. Geralt wasn’t even looking at him, face turned in a frown as he read something above him. The boot moved against his cock again, this time gracing against the sensitive base of his cock.

jaskier groaned loudly, Geralt’s cock twitching against Jaskier’s tongue. “Hump it if you like.” Geralt voice filtered down to him and Jaskier didn’t have to be told twice, body acting on instinct more than anything else.

The boot was pressed harshly against his cock and Jaskier groaned in pleasure as he humped his cock against that unrelenting force. Geralt’s cock twitched again, growing and pressing against Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier eagerly swallowed it down even as he shoved his cock unerringly against the hard solid leather of Geralt’s boot.

It didn’t take long before he was cumming, coating the whole of Geralt’s boot with his cum. Geralt shoved him off, rolling back slightly with an annoyed frown on his face. “Clean it up.” And Jaskier didn’t even register himself dropping down to the floor, hands bound behind his back leaving him half kneeling half lying beside Geralt’s cum soaked boot. Jaskier brought his tongue up to the leather, lapping at the liquid easily.

Geralt hummed in approval, amber eyes blazing as he watched Jaskier lick every single drop of his own salty tasting cum from the boot until it was slick and shiny with saliva. “Good bitch.” Geralt murmured, wrapping a hand around Jaskier’s collar and using it to pull him to his feet. Jaskier whined, body following the pull as he desperately tried to get his feet under him to stop the force from choking him.

Geralt had him sit on his hard cock, cock slipping easily into Jaskier’s lose hole. Fuck, he was always loose now, though Geralt still praised him for being a tight little cunt where it counted. Ignoring the sensitivity of having the solid weight pressed against his prostate, making his soft cock twitch back to life painfully, Jaskier bounced himself on Geralt’s lap.

Geralt growled, hand coming to trail absently on Jaskier’s nipple as Jaskier clenched his little hole around Geralt’s huge cock. It was a huge cock, reaching places no where else could. he could feel it twitching inside of him and groaned loudly as he raised himself as high as he could before dropping himself all the way down.

Geralt growled, cock twitching and cumming inside Jaskier, painting his insides thick with cum. Geralt kept him there for a little while before carefully pushing him aside. Jaskier desperately tried to clench his hole back up to keep the cum from escaping but it didn’t stop it, the cum dripping onto the plush carper.

Geralt hummed, slapping Jaskier’s arse once before nodding to the door. “Go and get a bath then wait for me on the bed.” Jaskier’s feet were moving from the room at Geralt’s rooms.

As he walked back to his room, he didn’t care that eyes followed him, blown wide with arousal at the sight of Jaskier walking the corridors, covered in cum and leaking from his little hole.

..........

Jaskier shifted under the table again, blue eyes lifting up pleadingly to look at Geralt. Geralt ignored him, turning back to his papers. jaskier had been there for 4 hours. 4 hours without a break, mouth warm around Geralt’s cock. 

Jaskier whined again, the vibrations making Geralt’s cock twitch in his boys throat. But still Geralt ignored him. Recently Jaskier had been using the excuse to move and go to the bathroom as an excuse to move around the mansion, being gone nearly half an hour instead of the 10 minutes Geralt knew it took to go to their bathroom, piss and come back. Jaskier always fluttered his eyes innocently at Geralt, stating he had gotten lost on his way back.

it was bullshit, they both knew it. Jaskier was testing his boundaries so Geralt had decided today that Jaskier would learn there were no boundaries with Geralt. it was either do as he was told or suffer the consequences. Today Jaskier would be suffering those consequences.

jaskier shifted again and Geralt glanced down, smirking when he saw Jaskier’s eyes clenched closed. if not for his hands tied behind his back, as they always were when Geralt kept Jaskier under his desk, Geralt was sure Jaskier’s hands would be clenching his no doubt painfull full bladder.

Geralt rubbed a boot gently against said bladder and he couldn’t help but laugh at the way Jaskier jolted in his seat. Jaskier whined pitifully, trying to bend in half to stop himself from releasing his bladder but Geralt’s cock in his mouth stopped him.

......

Jaskier looked up at Geralt, whining in desperation as he fought to keep his bladder from releasing. A dull ache was running up his back and he felt tears dripping down his face at the knowledge of what Geralt was going to make him do. He should have known it was coming. He knew he’d been pushing his luck recently, wanting to see exactly what he could and couldn’t get away with. Apparently, Geralt had decided this was his punishment.

Geralt’s boot pressed a little harder against Jaskier’s stomach and jaskier screamed in humiliation as his bladder gave in. The sound of piss dripping on the carpet had Geralt’s cock in Jaskier’s out twitching to life as Jaskier sobbed in humiliation. The sharp stink of piss filled the air and Jaskier groaned against Geralt’s pubic hair.

“We’ll have to get you some pads if you keep pissing on the floor.” Geralt hummed, thrusting his cock deep down Jaskier’s throat even as Jaskier’s tip tapered off. “We can’t have you making a mess of the floor now can we. And I can’t exactly trust you to go to the bathroom and come back now can I.”

And all Jaskier could do was sob, choking down Geralt’s cock as he realised Geralt wasn’t going to let him go to the bathroom alone ever again.

Well, he’d made this rod for his own back so the only thing he could do was sit in it, quite literally.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaskier knew he should be afraid when Geralt stalked into their room, amber eyes blazing in anger, furious snarl across his face, fists clenched at his sides, blood still staining the black shirt he’d put on that morning. Jaskier knew he should be terrified as Geralt stalked towards him, grabbing a fistful of Jaskier’s collar and throwing him onto the bed. Jaskier knew if he said his word now, if he asked Geralt to stop the other man would and he wouldn’t hold it against his boy because Jaskier knew this angry furious man in front of him wasn’t the Geralt who Jaskier had agreed to be a whore for.

But Jaskier did none of those things. He didn’t cower in terror, didn’t beg for mercy, didn’t even flinch as Geralt dragged his arms in front of him, a low growl running through the man as he grabbed the leather cuffs he kept tied to the headboard just for Jaskier. No, instead all Jaskier did was turn his head to the other man, seeing past the anger and fury to the part of Geralt no one else could see. The part that was hurting and needed this release, needed an outlet for his anger. And well Jaskier had always liked it rough.

“Do what you need.” Jaskier’s voice echoed in the near silent room as Geralt froze. His back tense where it bent over Jaskier’s arms, tying the cuffs taut so Jaskier was spread eagled on the bed.

“It won’t be pretty.” Geralt growled, voice shaking in it’s fury.

“I’ll take whatever it all. Anything you need.” Jaskier whispered, heart hammering against his chest. Geralt didn’t move, didn’t speak but Jaskier could have sworn he saw a hint of approval, of admiration in Geralt’s amber eyes as the man stalked to tie Jaskier’s legs to the bottom of the bed.

Tied as he was, Jaskier couldn’t move. His limbs spread taut against the railing to the point Jaskier was sure if the mattress wasn’t there he would be hanging in mid-air. Burying his face into the mattress, Jaskier forced himself to relax, knowing tensing up would just make this worse.

Geralt moved over to the top of the bed, amber eyes glowing as he stroked Jaskier’s hair softly. He held a thick leather belt in his hand and Jaskier couldn’t help but gulp a little at the sight. He’d stripped of his blood stained shirt, Geralt’s bared muscular chest rippling with anger, rippling with strength that would make this hurt more than anything Jaskier had ever felt. Jaskier felt his cock stir against the mattress at the thought.

“If you need to stop, tell me. I won’t hold you against it.” Geralt murmured, voice surprisingly calm considering what he was about to do.

“I told you, anything you need.” Geralt looked at him strangely before grunting and moving to the bottom of the bed.

The first strike was hard and fast, covering the meat of Jaskier’s left arse cheek. Jaskier groaned oud at the burning stripe of the leather against bared flesh. The next flash of leather covered his right cheek and Jaskier let out a yelp at the sound of leather slapping harshly against skin.

Tears started to fall by hit 5. Geralt’s strength knocking the breath from Jaskier’s lungs on every hit and Jaskier didn’t think he’d be able to sit after this.

Jaskier screamed on the 10th hit, the hit falling directly across the point where his arse met his thighs. Before he had fully recovered the next hit flew, falling over the crease of Jaskier’s arse cheeks, just crushing hit hole. Geralt said nothing, just continued to rain blows down as Jaskier screamed in pain.

Hit 20 came across his shoulder blades. Jaskier arched off the bed, screaming loudly as his whole body begged for it to stop. As he jolted from the bed, his cock brushed against the soft duvet and Jaskier groaned, feeling his cock jerk against the mattress, pre cum dripping freely.

Hit 23 covering both cheeks had Jaskier gasping through his orgasm, Geralt never relenting for a moment. He lost count after that.

At some point Geralt stopped, Jaskier not even realising it with his face buried in the mattress, tears streaming down his face, throat raw from screaming and crying. His cock was rock solid between his legs and he could feel dried cum underneath him. 

A hand gently caressing his raw arse had Jaskier moaning, trying to flinch away but unable to with how tightly Geralt had tied him down. “Shh, Jaskier.” Geralt whispered. Jaskier moaned, unable to even lift his head at Geralt’s words. His cock twitched at Geralt’s use of his name. That might be the first time since the day they met that Geralt had ever used it.

Jaskier whimpered as pain shot threw his body as Geralt gently caressed his arse, fingers light, almost caring. “Can you take more?” Geralt asked. Jaskier felt warmth flood him, Geralt never asked.

Forcing himself to speak past the lump forming in his throat, Jaskier managed to croak, “I told you. Anything you need.”

Geralt grunted. Jaskier heard the rustling of fabric as Geralt climbed on top of him. Jaskier waited for the blunt head of Geralt’s cock to push into him but instead Geralt’s hands pulled Jaskier’s arse cheeks away to expose his clenching hole to the room. Jaskier moaned at the pain, and then moaned in ecstasy as Geralt lowered his head to lap at Jaskier’s hole.

Jaskier howled as the warm wet muscle swirled around his entrance before tightening and diving in. Jaskier was sure he was seeing stars at the feeling of the hard-wet muscle licking stripes against his arse. His hole clenched around it, cock leaking like a fucking tap as Geralt’s tongue found his prostate.

All the pain of Geralt’s hands squeezing his tender arse melted away at the feeling of Geralt fucking his hole, licking against his prostate. And then Geralt did something magnificent with his tongue and Jaskier was screaming through his orgasm, cock jerking maddingly against the mattress.

When he came to again he was aware Geralt’s tongue had been replaced with the head of Geralt’s hard leaking cock. “You are amazing.” Geralt whispered, running a hand through Jaskier’s hair before shoving his cock fully inside of Jaskier. 

No longer having the energy to scream let alone struggle, Jaskier simply lay there in a daze of overstimulation and pain as Geralt chased his release. His cock hammered into Jaskier’s prostate at every touch. His body covering Jaskier’s, resting against every bruise and welt the belt had made across Jaskier’s thighs and back. Jaskier whimpered when Geralt’s hands took up a bruising grip on his hips, Geralt fucking even harder than normal as he chased his orgasm.

And then hot liquid was filling him but before Jaskier could even register it, Geralt was pulling out. The feeling of Geralt’s thick cum shooting onto his back had Jaskier moaning, cock bouncing against the sheets in his 3rd orgasm of the day.

As Geralt gently ran hands over him, rubbing his cum into Jaskier’s bruised and welted back Jaskier felt his eyes grow tired, fog filling his mind. “Sleep now, I’ll take care of you just like you did me.” Geralt whispered, pressing a kiss on the back of Jaskier’s neck.

Not having the energy to argue, Jaskier did exactly that.

……..

He woke the next morning, aching more than he ever had and wrapped around Geralt’s arms. The cum that Geralt had coated him in was gone, Geralt must have cleaned him up when he fell asleep. He was lying pressed close to Geralt’s side, head buried in the crook of Geralt’s neck. Geralt’s hand was trailing against Jaskier’s hole in a way that has Jaskier whimpering softly in pleasure.

As he lifted his eyes, he was met with Geralt staring at him in awe. “I’m sorry.” Geralt stated, eyes serious as he rubbed gently at Jaskier’s hole. “I shouldn’t have come here last night, I wasn’t in my right mind.”

“I’m glad you did.” Jaskier whispered, running a hand over Geralt’s chest. “I’m glad I was here to help you.”

“I’ll do it again.” Geralt growled and Jaskier wasn’t sure if that was a threat or a warning. Something in Geralt’s eyes told him that Geralt expected Jaskier to say Dandelion and leave. But Jaskier wasn’t going to do that. Geralt needed him.

“Then do it.” Jaskier said, voice deadly serious.

Geralt growled, hand grabbing a fistful of Jaskier’s abused arse in a way that had Jaskier keening trying to pull away from the acute pain. “I’ll hurt you.” Geralt growled, pulling Jaskier closer so their bodies were flush.

“I don’t care.” Jaskier retorted, hand fisting in the Geralt’s hair and dragging the man down to kiss him. Geralt rolled them, Jaskier shouting into the kiss as his tender back and arse hit the unforgiving mattress.

“You want that?” Geralt whispered against Jaskier’s lips. 

“I want anything you give me. I want to help you.” Jaskier whispered and Geralt moaned, cock humping against Jaskier’s hip. Jaskier unwound his hand from Geralt’s hair, coming to caress Geralt’s cock. “Let me show you.” Jaskier whispered, gently pushing Geralt away from him.

Geralt moved willingly, coming to rest against the headboard and watching with a predatory snarl as Jaskier moved to hover over Geralt’s cock.

Grabbing his arse with both hands, tears streaming down his face at the pain of grabbing the bruised skin, Jaskier dropped himself down on Geralt’s cock.

……..

Geralt saw stars as Jaskier dropped himself onto his cock, the sound of his balls hitting Jaskier’s bruised skin echoing in the room as his boy let out a wail of pain. Geralt could only sit in awe as he watched Jaskier, heedless of his own pain bounce himself harshly on Geralt’s cock.

Jaskier’s pained whimpers filled the room as Geralt’s skin slapped harshly against his bruised arse. “Hit me.” Jaskier snarled, blue eyes flashing as he stared at Geralt. And Geralt did as his boy asked, slapping his thigh right over a particularly nasty welt he had made the night previous.

Jaskier screamed, hole clenching around Geralt’s cock making him feel like his cock was in a fucking vice. But he didn’t stop moving, Jaskier continuing to bounce against Geralt’s body, heedless of the pain so clear in those tear filled blue eyes.

“I told you.” Jaskier whispered, voice broken from screaming so much last night and now. His cock was hard and leaking, bouncing in a rhythm against Jaskier’s torso as he fucked himself on Geralt’s cock. “Anything you need. Anything you want.” Jaskier punctuated each sentence with a violent thrust of his hips that had Geralt’s balls draw up. “I’ll give you it.” Geralt wrapped his arms around his larks back as his cock spurted cum, pulling his boy down and digging fingers into Jaskier’s bruised back. Jaskier whimpered, his own cock spurting cum against both of their chests as he became limp in Geralt’s arms.

“I’ll give you everything.” Jaskier finished.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ve got you a present, bitch.” Lambert stated from where he was sitting in the small living room. Jaskier was lying at Geralt’s feet, enjoying the warmth given off by the fire as Geralt rested his booted feet against Jaskier’s back. He’d been with Geralt well over a year now and when at first this room, where Geralt spent drinking with his closest family, had intimidated him he was fully relaxed now.

He was used to Lambert’s inability to ignore him. Lambert always having to slap or touch or kick him in some way throughout the day. It was no different to anywhere else in the house, Lambert enjoying humiliating Jaskier’s in anyway he could. Whether that was slapping Jaskier’s arse as he carried Geralt a refill of his chosen drink across the crowded dinging room, Jaskier blushing in embarrassment as every Witcher laughed at him. Geralt just glaring, grabbing Jaskier’s lease and shoving him face down on the table and delivering 5 firm slaps to his arse for dropping a drink. Or Lambert simply flicking at his little cock as they passed in the hallway, a smirk filling his face.

Eskel was a bit more subtle. Jaskier could always feel his eyes on him whenever he was close. Eskel watching as Jaskier moved across the room, eyes fixed either on his bobbing cock or the plug fixed in his arse. A few times Eskel had crowded close to him, hand coming to caress his nipples or his cock, or twist the plug locked inside of Jaskier in a way that had Jaskier groaning.

Vesemir on the other hand didn’t even look at Jaskier. On a few occasions when Vesemir entered Geralt’s study, the old wolf coming to enjoy a game of cards or assist with some business, Geralt would drop Jaskier into his lap. Geralt’s hands would fondle his balls, pulling his cock and twisting his nipples, Jaskier melting at the touch. But it wasn’t Geralt’s touch that had him cumming across his chest. No, that was Vesemir’s gaze, uncaring and uninterested.

They were the only ones allowed to touch Jaskier, he had learnt. All the Witchers could look, laugh, make dirty slurs or gestures at him; but only Eskel and Lambert could caress, or slap or touch him (and possibly Vesemir but the old Witcher had never shown any interest in that). The only rule was that Geralt was the only one allowed to sue Jaskier’s holes, the only one allowed to fuck Jaskier.

“Actually, we all did.” Eskel stated, eyes trailing to where Jaskier was looking at them all in interest. The embarrassment of lying on the floor, curled around Geralt’s feet had long since worn away and Jaskier found he quite enjoyed this position, it leaving him relaxed and boneless.

Lambert snorted but nodded, throwing a bag at Geralt. “Figured the bitch would enjoy it.” Lambert finished this with a sharp kick at Jaskier’s arse which had Jaskier glaring at him in annoyance. “And we thought it might be good entertainment for us. Seeing as you won’t let us fuck him.”

Geralt cocked an eyebrow at that. “Who for?”

“Up to you, but I think we deserve a bit of a show don’t you, for all this time shoving your little cock tease down our throats.” Geralt dipped his gaze down to Jaskier whose cock was rapidly growing in interest.

Geralt grunted, turning back to his brothers and nodding. “Tomorrow morning. After breakfast.” Lambert crowed in triumph as Eskel smirked. Vesemir only looked at Jaskier with blazing eyes.

………….

Geralt grinned as he looked down at where Jaskier was nervously knelt on his cushion in the hall. The dining hall was fit to bursting. 40 rowdy Witchers crammed in. Geralt was distantly curious as to who was guarding the walls but quite frankly he didn’t much care. Anything stupid enough to try and break into Kaer Morhen should be allowed a quick look. Before the Witchers killed them at least. It was barely 9 in the morning, the Witchers having made a special effort to be there despite some of them working the night rota.

As the last of the food disappeared, a hush fell across the crowd and Geralt smirked. He hadn’t told Jaskier about his…well Lambert and Eskel’s plan. Had leaved his boy in darkness of what was to come. Tugging on the lease, Jaskier got to his knees, blushing a little as the Witchers quickly moved tables and seats so they all had a view of the front of the room.

The dining hall was flat but Lambert had had a few Witcher haul in a large stage specifically for this. After all, they all deserved to see it. Geralt could practically smell the arousal in the room as he pushed Jaskier towards the stage.

There was a simple wooden chair sitting there. One the very seat of the chair sat a massive bright pink dildo. It was ridged and long, curved at the base. Jaskier gulped a bit at seeing it but didn’t hesitate in his steps and Geralt felt pride fill him. Shoving a gentle hand on Jaskier’s back, Geralt guided Jaskier to the front of the room.

………….

Jaskier was blushing as he stood in front of the Witchers, 40 pairs of golden eyes fixed on him. “I thought this was meant to be punishment for being a fucking cock tease?” Jaskier joked, voice only wavering slightly.

“It is bitch.” Lambert grinned, throwing the second present up to the stage. Geralt grabbed it easily, showing it to Jaskier who paled slightly. 

“Well that just isn’t fair.” The boy whined, cock already growing hard. Geralt chuckled at Jaskier’s false bravado, grabbing his cock in hand. It jumped and Geralt tutted softly.

“Won’t fit if your hard.” Geralt grumbled, tugging at the base and helping in no way to stop Jaskier’s quickly growing erection.

“Ice always helps.” Eskel stated, walking onto the stage with a tray of what was filled with ice. Jaskier gulped but didn’t resist as Eskel placed it between his legs. Geralt hummed his thanks, moving behind Jaskier and grabbing his dick in his hand. Jaskier groaned as Geralt forced him into a squat, cock hovering directly over the bucket of freezing ice.

Water sloshed in the bottom so there was always the added bonus the ice wasn’t going to actually freeze his cock off. That was the last though Jaskier had before Geralt was forcing him onto his knees, cock dropping into the freezing cold ice. Jaskier groaned, his cock shrivelling up like a fucking prune as the ice coated him. His legs felt like jelly, arousal curled low in his belly but there was little he could do.

Jaskier cried in pain as he felt his balls start to retreat from the cold, the cold against his cock feeling like a stabbing incessant pain.

When Geralt deemed him ready he pulled him to his feet, Jaskier unsteady and not paying attention as Geralt knelt in front of him. He might have thought it comical the sight of his lover, so often forcing him to kneel, now kneeling in front of him, if not for the cold metal steel fastening around his shrunken cock.

Jaskier whined as the metal was locked tightly around his cock, metal rings fastened around both balls. Geralt stroked a finger through the metal bar, Jaskier humping desperately forward as his cock attempted to get hard. Geralt, humming in approval, clicked the padlock in place and, standing up, tucked the key into his jean pocket.

What felt like a hundred eyes watched as Geralt pushed Jaskier towards the chair, Jaskier mumbling incoherently. “Sit.” Geralt growled, hands coming around Jaskier’s shoulders and pressing down. Jaskier had wondered why Geralt had spent the morning fingering him, stretching him wide, now he knew. The dildo pressed hard against his hole and Jaskier cried as a wave of arousal pushed through him, his balls filling and cock straining against the bars.

“Sit.” Geralt repeated, pressing firmly on Jaskier’s upper torso and forcing his boy to sit on the large ridged cock. Jaskier sobbed in pleasure as the thing tugged past his rim. The bumps along the dildo’s length dragged heavenly against his insides and Jaskier knew if not for the cock ring he probably would have cum by now.

And then it hit his prostate, the curved edge rubbing incessantly against it as Jaskier’s arse made contact with the hard unforgiving wood. Jaskier cried in frustration, hand coming to tug at his useless, caged cock.

Geralt allowed it, stepping aside and letting the Witchers watch as Jaskier bent over his cock. His hands ran across the bars, pressing against the skin of his cock, taunt and trying desperately to fill. After a few moments of this, Geralt stepped forwards against, taking Jaskier’s hands to tie them to the leather cuffs of the chair.

First his hands. Wrists and elbows tied to the edge of the chair. Then Geralt ran fingers down Jaskier’s legs, fastening first one knee and one ankle to one side of the chair and then repeating the action on the other. The Geralt took the lease in hand, pulling it taut and tying it to the back of the chair so Jaskier’s head was unable to move forwards. Jaskier whined.

“Not finished yet.” Geralt grunted, coming to grab a chain Jaskier hadn’t noticed before from behind the chair. His finger pinched one of Jaskier’s nipples and Jaskier jumped, or tried to tied down as he was.

When Geralt was sure his nipple was red and puckered, he brought the chain around, clamping the end onto Jaskier’s nipple. Jaskier moaned at the acute pain even as Geralt moved to the other. “Fffucking…cruel…present.” Jaskier gasped as Geralt finished the last one.

Geralt hummed, moving behind him and pulling the chains back. Jaskier shouted in pain as his nipples felt like they were being torn apart. A rattle of the light chain and Jaskier wondered if there was a hook there or something as the pressure on his nipples didn’t relent.

“This isn’t just for them.” Geralt stated, stroking a hand down Jaskier’s face. “It’s for you to.” Amber eyes searched blue ones as Geralt spoke. “You’ve been such a good little whore I thought you deserved something special. I had this made just for you.”

“Thought this was…Lambert’s…idea. Jaskier stuttered, struggling to get comfortable. Every minute movement pulled on the chains, making the ache in his nipples worse and his arse clenched painfully against the dildo. His cock ached in it’s confinements and Jaskier knew it was only going to get worse.

“Anything regarding you comes through me first.” Geralt stated, grabbing Jaskier’s hair and pulling him forward. Jaskier choked, the collar pressing harshly against his windpipe. Geralt chuckled, letting go as Jaskier gasped for air. Patting Jaskier’s balls, Jaskier groaned loudly, cock twitching pathetically in its bars. 

Geralt gave him one last pat before turning to face the Witchers. “He’ll be here all day. I’ll remove him after dinner tonight.” Jaskier groaned at those words as a cheer went up. “No one will touch him.” Geralt stated, voice commanding. “You can only look. Cum on him, talk to him, degrade him. But under no circumstances touch him. The boy is mine.” The sound of Witchers shouting their agreement filled the room and Jaskier sagged. As much as the thought of being surrounded by 40 hungry lust filled men made Jaskier’s cock stir, as much as it could in his cage, he didn’t know if he wanted any of them to touch him. Especially not like this.

…………..

The first Witcher, unsurprisingly to walk up to Jaskier was Lambert. Geralt watched with a careful eye as the other man walked straight up to Jaskier, pausing a few inches from him as he pulled his cock out. Jaskier turned dazed eyes up at him as Lambert stripped himself.

Jaskier moaned when the cum hit his chest, covering him. “Good whore.” Lambert grinned, stepping aside for Eskel to take his place. Jaskier just moaned at the words, eyes fixed on Eskel’s cock mere centimetres from his face. When Eskel cummed, he aimed it straight into Jaskier’s hair, Jaskier pushing out his tongue to catch the liquid.

After that every Witcher stepped up, all taking turns to strip themselves and cover Jaskier head to toe in cum. When they were done, it left only Geralt and Vesemir on the stage. The old wolf was watching Jaskier with a raised eyebrow before pulling a book from a table. He’d offered to stay the day to make sure they all listened to Geralt’s rules, and to listen out in case Jaskier needed an out.

Geralt stood in front of Jaskier and felt his own cock stir but he ignored it. Today was for his men, and his boy. Not him. But Jaskier did look a sight. Skin coated in cum, skin red under the streams of white. Little cock red and angry, pushing against the confines of it’s little cage. His nipples were red, taut and pulled tight by the chain. Fuck if Geralt hadn’t seen anything else so beautiful.

“One more surprise.” Geralt whispered, running a hand through Jaskier’s cum streaked hair. Jaskier whimpered but didn’t say a word, just leant as much as he could into Geralt’s touch.

Geralt hummed, pulling the remote out of his pocket and setting the dildo to a random setting. Jaskier shouted, thrashing weakly in his bonds as his cock twitched pathetically against the cage, arse no doubt clenching painfully around the vibrating toy. “Enjoy your treat.” Geralt said, rubbing Jaskier’s scalp once more before turning away and leaving.

……….

The day dragged for Jaskier in an endless flurry of pain and arousal. His cock was going to bruised by the end of this, he distantly thought. The bars so tight around his rapidly growing erection that he was sure the dents they were making would exist forever. His hole wasn’t much better. Those fucking vibrations, never knowing if they were going to be slow and barely there or fast and furious leaving his whole body vibrating unnaturally. All he knew was that they never fucking stopped.

A particularly violent vibration rushed through him and he keened in pleasure, little cock spurting against his cage in a sad attempt at an orgasm. It wasn’t the first the dildo had run out of him but it didn’t get any less painful. The feeling of release, coiling low in his gut like electricity, body tensing and prepared for the familiar ecstasy of release. Only for his caged cock to barely twitch, slit opening slowly and a painfully slow trial of cum dripping from him. Jaskier sobbed in anger and frustration, thrusting forwards and screaming as his tender nipples were pulled backwards.

“Poor bitch.” Lambert rumbled. Bastard, Jaskier thought. He’d been here most of the day, watching him as he lazily stroked his cock. He was with Aidan, the other Witcher smirking at him. Jaskier was distantly aware of Vesemir’s eyes on him and wondered if anyone would believe him if he said the old wolf spend the moments no Witcher was around with his cock hovering over Jaskier’s mouth, stroking himself to completion as the cum spurted straight down Jaskier’s throat.

“Wonder if he’ll ever be tight again.” Aidan chuckled, stroking his cock in hand. 

“Probably not.” Lambert agreed, winking at Aidan. “Probably why Geralt agreed to this, wants a little wet lose pussy to fuck.”

Jaskier moaned as hot wet cum hit his caged cock, the pathetic little thing twitching in anger as Aidan laughed, tucking himself away. “Whatever his reasons, I fucking hope Geralt does this again. I’ll never have a soft cock around the little bitch again after this.”

Lambert grunted his agreement, stroking his own cock to completion over Jaskier’s throbbing erection. “See you around bitch, only a few more hours to go.” Jaskier sobbed at those words, watching Lambert and Aidan walk away.

……….

Dinner finished and all eyes turned to the stage as Geralt walked over to where Jaskier was moaning and withering, only half conscious thanks to the hours of unrelenting pleasure. His cock was purple in it’s cage, covered in other people’s cum. A pool of cum was gathered directly under Jaskier’s caged member and Geralt felt his own cock twitch in arousal. Jaskier had definitely cum, or at least tried to from the constant hours of pleasure forced on his body.

Geralt undid the clamps first, flicking at Jaskier’s nipples as blood rushed into them. Jaskier thrashed weekly but didn’t do much else, too exhausted no doubt. The next thing was the restraints. Jaskier nearly slumped forwards when Geralt was done but Geralt caught him in his arms. His cock twitched angrily as Geralt saw how recked Jaskier was and the sudden need to claim, to show the Witchers around him who his boy belonged to flung through Geralt.

Jaskier slipped off the vibrating dildo easily and Geralt couldn’t help but turn him around in his arms, puling Jaskier’s cheeks apart to show the room his gaping clenching hole. Jaskier’s cock spurted a leak of pre cum to the floor and Geralt groaned at the sight. The cock cage he would leave on. Perhaps for a little while, who knows…maybe he wouldn’t take it off. The sight of Jaskier’s pathetic useless member encased in metal did funny things to Geralt’s brain and he wondered how long it would take before Jaskier was screaming and begging him to get it off. Or how long it would take for Jaskier to not even care it was there, focused solely on Geralt rather than his own cock, own needs.

A thought for another time, Geralt decided, hand coming to push into Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier moaned, whimpering at the intrusion even as his hole clenched around it.

“Show them whose bitch you are.” Geralt whispered into Jaskier’s ear, feeling pride swell in him as Jaskier dropped to his knees.

Jaskier’s hands were uncoordinated as he pushed at Geralt’s pants but Geralt didn’t move to help, content to let Jaskier’s cock dumb brain figure out how to free his raging cock. The second Jaskier managed it, that hot wet mouth attached itself to Geralt’s cock.

Jaskier licked at the tip desperately, tongue running up the length and Geralt wrapped his hair tightly in Jaskier’s hair but made no effort to stop or speed him up. His Witchers wanted a show, his boy would fucking give them one.

Jaskier took his time, hand coming to rub at Geralt’s cock, tongue running up and down the vein as Jaskier fondled Geralt’s balls. And then Jaskier was dropping his mouth onto him, Geralt’s hard cock being swallowed down into Jaskier’s throat in a way that had Geralt groaning, hand forcing Jaskier to stay where he was, face buried in his pubic hair.

Looks of jealousy and arousal ran over the faces of his Witchers, the room silent enough for them to all hear the wet sound of Jaskier’s squelching throat as Geralt pulled him off his cock. “Beg.” Geralt growled, keeping a tight grip on Jaskier’s head as he slapped his hard cock against Jaskier’s cheek.

Jaskier moaned, whimpering before speaking. “I need it Geralt. I need your cock, please…fuck…it’s the only thing I want. Just your cock, filling me up. Please, fill me up.” Geralt grinned darkly, shoving Jaskier’s head down harshly.

Jaskier’s nose touched his pubic hair, throat convulsing around Geralt’s member and Geralt was pulling out again, only the tip remaining in Jaskier’s hot wet hole. He set a brutal pace, Jaskier nothing more than a rag doll for him to fuck as 40 Witchers look on in arousal and need. When he was close, he dropped Jaskier fully onto his length, Jaskier gurgling around his cock as Geralt ground into his throat, holding Jaskier as close to his body as he could.

And then he was cumming, shooting a heavy load straight down Jaskier’s throat an into his bulging stomach. Jaskier’s throat convulsed harder, making Geralt see stars as he came harder.

He kept Jaskier there until he was soft. With a wet pop, he pulled his cock from Jaskier’s throat and watched as his boy collapsed onto his forearms, panting for breath. “Come on, bitch. Time for your other hole to get a good fucking.” Geralt growled, pulling at the lease.

Jaskier whimpered, body staggering. And then Jaskier did something that had Geralt’s cock filling to hardness quicker than he ever had. Unable to stand on shaking uncooperative legs, his boy crawled after him on hands and knees. In front of Geralt, it gave him (and the other Witchers), the perfect view of his gaping wet hole.

Geralt couldn’t wait to fuck into it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaskier had been with Geralt for 2 months now. 2 months, perhaps the best 2 months of his life. All melting into one pleasure filled moment that seemed to last every second of every day. In the whole 2 months Jaskier had never once been bored. Degraded, yes. In pain, yes. Cock dumb and bloated full of cum, most certainly fucking yes. But never bored. Until now.

It was the first time in those 2 months of being with Geralt that Geralt had left Jaskier alone with nothing to do. Usually he’d spend most days knelt under Geralt’s desk, the white haired mans heavy cock resting in his mouth. Jaskier groaned at the thought of holding Geralt’s thick member in his mouth now. Craving the feeling of that weight, the taste of salty pre-cum, the feeling of cum shooting down his throat and choking him. It was a heady feeling. Like he was nothing, nothing but a hole for Geralt’s amusement. Which he was. Except now he was a hole with nothing to do.

When Geralt didn’t take him into his office, he would order Jaskier to do something. Whether it was waiting for hours and hours as he waited for Geralt to come back. Sometimes Geralt would have him wait knelt in front of the bed or by the door, mouth ready to take that thick cock in his mouth the second Geralt walked in. Sometimes he waited with his arse ready in display. On all fours on the bed, or the floor or lying against the dressing table. Wherever the fuck Geralt told him to wait really. And other times, most usually after his monthly cleaning which had Jaskier shivering at the simple thought, Geralt would leave him squatting over the yellow bucket, humiliation low in Jaskier’s belly as he listened to the steady drip of water or cum leaking out of his abused hole.

Except this time Geralt wasn’t here to please, and he hadn’t told Jaskier to do anything. Which left Jaskier bored. So fucking bored.

He’d toyed with the idea of pleasuring himself in Geralt’s absence but had dismissed the thought the moment he thought it. He’d done that once, and only fucking once, since Geralt brought him here. His second week when Geralt had left him kneeling on the floor, plug pressed incessantly against his prostate. And Jaskier had caved, the feeling of need and want becoming over powering and before he could stop himself he’d been striping his cock and groaning in pleasure, cum shooting over him. And no one would have noticed except Jaskier had forgotten Geralt liked to keep the bedroom door open when Jaskier was waiting for him. And Eskel had seen.

Eskel had looked at Jaskier with a nasty smile on his face before moving away from the open door. Jaskier hadn’t bothered to move, knowing exactly where Eskel was going. True to form, Geralt appeared not 5 minutes later, amber eyes blazing in furious anger as he took sight of the mess Jaskier had made.

Geralt had made Jaskier lick the cum stains clean, amber eyes glaring at Jaskier the whole time. When Jaskier was done, he’d grabbed a fistful of Jaskier’s collar, heedless of the choked off noise Jaskier had made before tying Jaskier’s arms to the top of the bed. He’d climbed on top of Jaskier then, amber eyes a blaze of fury as he took Jaskier’s member into his hand. Jaskier had groaned, cock plumping up in Geralt’s hand. And then Geralt had struck his member so hard Jaskier had felt tears prick at his eyes.

“10 hits.” Geralt snarled, following it up with a hard smack to Jaskier’s balls that had Jaskier keening in pain. That was all Geralt said as he rained the 10 blows down one straight after another. Jaskier had shouted and thrashed against the cuffs holding him in place, pain shooting up his balls and cock and he knew it would be red and angry from Geralt’s hit after all this. And then on the last hit, Geralt hitting directly across the tip of Jaskier’s cock, Jaskier had shouted as an all powering orgasm ran through him.

He might have blacked out for a bit afterwards because when he came to, Geralt’s cock was lined up with Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier had groaned, his legs flung over Geralt’s shoulder. Geralt grinned upon seeing Jaskier awake and shoved his cock fully into Jaskier’s hole. The thrusts had been hard angry things, leaving Jaskier whimpering in pain as his overstimulated abused cock started to plump up once more.

When Geralt had finished, grinding deep into Jaskier’s prostate as Jaskier’s hole milked every bit of cum from him, Geralt had grinned, petting Jaskier’s abused cock in a way that made Jaskier yelp from pain before pulling out. The plug had been shoved back in, pressing deep against Jaskier’s prostate.

Geralt grinned, running a hand through Jaskier’s hair before standing up and smirking at his boy. “I can’t trust you not to touch yourself so you’ll stay there until I can.” And with that Geralt had left, leaving Jaskier stuffed full and tied tightly to the bed.

Jaskier had spent 3 days on that bed, Geralt only allowing him up for quick washes or to use the bathroom but he would always tie Jaskier straight back to that bed when he was done. By the time Geralt finally let Jaskier lose, having him squat above the yellow bucket as he pulled the plug from Jaskier’s arse, Jaskier had been delirious from pleasure. He’d groaned as 3 days worth of cum flooded out of his abused arse. Geralt had just smirked, running a finger into Jaskier’s hole and coming back with it covered in cum before pressing it into Jaskier’s mouth.

“You’ll behave now, won’t you.” Geralt grunted as Jaskier sucked at Geralt’s finger.

When Geralt removed the finger, Jaskier whined in need. Geralt growled, hand coming to slap lightly at Jaskier’s still tender balls. “Promise.” Jaskier managed to breathe out. Geralt had hummed, the white haired man knowing as full well as Jaskier that Jaskier wouldn’t behave. But that was all part of the fun, wasn’t it. Jaskier not behaving and Geralt’s quite brilliantly invented punishments afterwards.

…..

But Jaskier wasn’t a sadist so he hadn’t pleasured himself since that incident and even now, as bored as he was he still wouldn’t. Which left him with…well not a lot else to do. Jaskier sighed, eyes moving to the open door and before he realised what he was doing he was exiting the bedroom.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t been allowed out of the bedroom since arriving at Kaer Morhen, it was simply that Jaskier hadn’t really had a chance to do anything but what Geralt told him to. Except this time Geralt hadn’t specifically ordered Jaskier to do anything so technically, Jaskier would be ok to explore the large mansion. Something which made Jaskier grin as his footsteps became bolder, walking down the corridor.

Kaer Morhen was practically empty. Where everyone was, Jaskier had no idea but he managed to explore most of the house before he finally stumbled onto anyone. Or more specifically multiple someone’s.

As Jaskier rounded the corridor, he froze as he came face to face with 5 large burly Witchers, suddenly all to aware of how naked he was. Jaskier’s hands came unbid to cover his crotch, which earned a snort of amusement from Letho and Aukes. Aidan wolf whistled at him, stalking around so he was behind Jaskier. Jaskier shivered but refused to cower before them.

“Look what we have here. Lost your way bitch.” Lambert grinned, coming up to slap Jaskier’s arse. Jaskier jumped, cock plumping up even as his cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

“Looks like he enjoyed that Lambert.” Aidan crowed and Lambert grinned, slapping Jaskier’s cock.

Jaskier groaned, cock up to full hardness now. “Pathetic little bitch. Must keep Geralt busy as all hell with how needy you are.” Lambert grinned, slapping Jaskier’s arse again. Jaskier jumped, bare back almost hitting Letho who took a step back to avoid touching Jaskier.

“Geralt won’t be too pleased you’re running around unsupervised.” Aukes grinned.

“Not much of a cock tease without your master are you bitch.” Aidan grinned. Lambert grinned, shoving Jaskier backwards.

This time arms wrapped around Jaskier, grabbing his arms and holding him in place. Eskel. Hot breath against his neck made Jaskier’s heart hammer as the Witchers closed around him. “Look at you little bitch. Just a pathetic little hole.” Lambert grinned, rolling Jaskier’s balls in his hands. Jaskier groaned, cock twitching in pleasure.

“Could probably just cum like this couldn’t you?” Aidan grinned.

“You’re that desperate.” Aukes added. Lambert took his hand away before returning it to flick at Jaskier’s leaking cock. Jaskier groaned, slumping against Eskel’s front who hummed, transferring his grip on Jaskier’s hands to one hand and running his other against Jaskier’s hole.

Except he didn’t press in. Eskel didn’t push his finger in. Fuck, they could take him right now. They all could. Push him down and fuck both holes. Except they didn’t. Fuck, only Eskel and Lambert would even touch him. And just like that, any fear Jaskier had ever felt around these men, around any of the Witchers evaporated and Jaskier burst into hysterical laughter.

“What’s wrong with you bitch?” Lambert growled, hand slapping angrily at Jaskier’s balls. Jaskier’s laughter trailed off into a groan at the feeling, cock twitching wildly at his belly. It was a heady sensation. Even naked and being degraded by these men, Jaskier still held all the power.

“Fuck you.” Jaskier grinned and Lambert snarled. Eskel pushed Jaskier towards Lambert who grabbed hold of Jaskier’s cock viciously between his fingers. 

“What was that bitch?” Lambert growled, hand pulling angrily at Jaskier’s balls. 

Ignoring the pain Jaskier grinned again, “I said fuck you.” Lambert growled, removing his hand from Jaskier’s cock and shoving Jaskier out of the circle of Witchers, and straight into Geralt’s arms.

…………

Geralt saw Eskel grab hold of Jaskier, watched as the Witchers crowded his boy, degrading him, Lambert slapping him. And he watched it all with a disappointed gaze. This was when it became to much for his boy. None of the Witchers would actually hurt him, none of them would even touch the boy except for Lambert and Eskel (but they were Geralt’s brothers and Vesemir had always taught them to share). But Jaskier didn’t know that.

And it wasn’t like Geralt cared what they said to the boy. Fuck, the way his Witchers all looked at Jaskier with envy and lust had Geralt brimming with pride because Jaskier was his, not theirs. And the way Jaskier’s cock always, without fail, plumped up to all its full pathetic glory every time one of the Witchers degraded him, or the light blush on Jaskier’s cheeks whenever he passed a Witcher in the hall the Witcher doing nothing to hide his gaze fixed on said pathetic little cock. Fuck if it didn’t have Geralt growling with lust.

Geralt didn’t much care that Lambert and Eskel touched Jaskier either. His brothers knew not to penetrate and he loved the way Jaskier reacted to them. Loved the way Jaskier jumped a mile when Lambert slapped him, loved the embarrassed look on his face when Eskel crowded him. Fuck, Geralt loved it all.

But everyone had their limits and Geralt knew that if he hadn’t found it yet then the embarrassment and humiliation the Witchers put Jaskier through every day would cause it. It was a shame really, Jaskier had been the perfect little hole. Fuck, Geralt didn’t think there had ever been another soul more suited to it than Jaskier.

And then Jaskier was laughing and Geralt looked up in surprise. He couldn’t see Jaskier through the wall of Witchers but the laugh was unmistakably Jaskier. And then the boy told Lambert “Fuck you.” Geralt felt his cock fill in his pants as he watched Jaskier through a gap that had formed in the Witchers. 

Pride welled in him as Jaskier didn’t break under the death grip Lambert obviously had on his little cock. Geralt caught Eskel’s eyes, silently communicating his understanding as he nodded to Lambert to let |Jaskier go. Lambert did, shoving Jaskier straight at Geralt who caught his boy in strong arms.

Jaskier was a sight as Geralt looked down at him. Face bright red in embarrassment, little cock red and angry and leaking, balls heavy. Chest hair curling on his chest which had also turned a pretty shade of red. And bright blue eyes, filled with determination. Geralt had been wrong. Jaskier did know no one else but Geralt was permitted to have him.

Geralt growled, no longer able to contain the lust overfilling him as he crashed his lips against Jaskier. Jaskier groaned, hands coming to twist in Geralt’s hair as his whole body pressed tight against Geralt’s. Geralt’s hand ran over Jaskier’s bare back, trailing right down to his arse. His boy was so naked. So vulnerable. And all Geralt’s.

Geralt released Jaskier’s lips, shoving three fingers into Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier took them eagerly, tongue twirling and licking them to get them as wet as possible. Geralt let him do it for a few minutes before he impatiently pulled his fingers out. His mouth crashed down on Jaskier, pushing his tongue into his boys wet and waiting mouth even as he pushed Jaskier’s arse aside and pressed a digit into that tight hole.

Jaskier groaned, arse pressing back against Geralt’s finger as Geralt quickly pushed in another, scissoring Jaskier open. With as many fucking’s as Jaskier had had he was already lose, a fact Geralt was grateful for as he didn’t think he could wait to much longer. He managed to work at least the 3rd finger in before Geralt’s self control disappeared and he was tearing his cock from his pants.

Jaskier was panting against his mouth, cock hard and leaking between them as Geralt grabbed hold of Jaskier’s hips and lifted him up. Jaskier quickly wrapped his legs around Geralt’s waist, Geralt’s thick cock coming to rest against Jaskier’s entrance. Geralt growled, hips pistoning up and spearing Jaskier on his thick length.

Jaskier groaned, throwing his head back as Geralt drove hard and fast into him. He slammed Jaskier’s back against the wall, the force of the thud echoing through the corridor as Geralt growled, not relenting in his thrusts. “Don’t cum on me.” Geralt growled when he felt Jaskier’s hole clench in the familiar way it did before his boy orgasmed.

Jaskier whined, leaning away from Geralt so he would have fallen to the ground if not for Geralt’s tight grip on his hips. His cock jerked against his belly and Geralt growled as he watched that tiny pathetic cock spurt all over Jaskier’s chest.

Geralt growled, letting go of Jaskier’s hip to drop the boy back to the floor. Jaskier moaned and then groaned as Geralt shoved Jaskier’s chest against the wall. He repositioned himself, hammering his cock into Jaskier’s tight grip as Jaskier’s hands scrabbled against the bare wall, looking for purchase.

His peak neared him quickly and the Geralt was grinding deep into the body, coating Jaskier’s insides with cum. He leaned heavily on Jaskier, crushing him against the wall as they both panted from exertion. They stood like that for a few moments before Geralt growled into Jaskier’s ear. “Keep that cum inside you. Wait for me in our room.”

Jaskier groaned in answer, hand flying straight to his leaking hole the second Geralt pulled out. Geralt hummed in satisfaction as Jaskier shoved 2 fingers into his abused hole, whining softly at the overstimulation.

Jaskier didn’t blink as he limped back down the corridor, fingers pressed deep in his arse to keep Geralt’s cum trapped there. Geralt watched him go with a smirk on his face, knowing he would find Jaskier knelt on the floor of their bedroom, fingers still pressed in his arse when Geralt got back to him.

“Fucking luck bastard.” Lambert groaned, eyes watching Jaskier walk away. Geralt just hummed with a self satisfied smirk. Yes he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> I'm hoping to continue updating this so if you have any ideas of what you want to see happen next please drop it in the comments :)


	7. Chapter 7

Jaskier didn’t think it was possible to hate an object but by fuck did he hate the cage. It had been on since that day Geralt had tied him to that chair in the dining hall. That had been 5 months ago. 5 fucking months. 5 of the longest fucking months Jaskier had ever had. He had never understood the purpose of a cock cage before. Yes, he knew the thing stopped him from cumming, he wasn’t an idiot but he had never thought about the all encompassing painful need that he’d been in for 5 fucking months.

He was always horny. Painfully so. Geralt, the bastard, was delighted. Jaskier was needy and desperate, begging Geralt to touch him. Begging Geralt to use him and Geralt was in his element. Geralt would happily give Jaskier what he begged for. Fucking him without mercy, shoving a toy in Jaskier’s arse and playing with it for hours. But none of it. None of it gave Jaskier any sort of relief. Instead all it did was leave him more frustrated and horny than he had been before Geralt started.

And all the while, his cock would stay flaccid and pathetic in it’s cage. Cum dribbling pathetically from Jaskier’s tip in a sad excuse for an orgasm. Every time Jaskier’s balls seized up, ready to release 5 months of bottled up arousal, the tip of his cock would open up wide and a pathetic trail of cum would leak out, leaving Jaskier bent over in pain, sobbing from desperate need. And his cock would just like their flaccid and limp. Fucking mocking him.

And all Geralt would do was smirk at him. Most times Geralt would watch Jaskier’s cock with fascination as it leaked out the pathetic excuse of an orgasm, sometimes taking Jaskier’s balls in hand and rolling them. That always left Jaskier gurgling unintelligibly, pleasure warring with pain as his cock tried to get hard but always unable in its tight confinement.

One particular night 2 weeks into having the cage strapped on, Jaskier had dropped to his knees the second Geralt walked into their rooms, tears trailing down his face as he begged Geralt to take it off. “I’ll do anything.” Jaskier had promised, not caring what it took just knowing he needed it off. He couldn’t keep it on.

Geralt had just stared at him impassively before grunting, “holes don’t need a cock.” Jaskier had sobbed at Geralt words. “Touch it.” Geralt had growled after a few moments. Jaskier’s hands took hold of his caged dick as Geralt leant against the wall watching him. It was heavy in his hands, a different weight to the one he was used to. Metal cold against his fingers as his cock stayed limp in it’s cage. “Stroke yourself.”

And Jaskier had sobbed even as he did as Geralt said. Fingers coming to push through the bars of the cage, trailing lines against his cock. And the pleasure had been blinding, balls filling and pulling painfully against the rings attaching them to the cage. “Please…” Jaskier begged as Geralt continued to watch him. Geralt didn’t say a word, just continued to watch as Jaskier touched himself through the bars until his balls were seizing up and his cock was leaking a painfully slow trail of cum.

“See.” Geralt hummed, cock hanging out of his pants as he hooked a finger under Jaskier’s chin. “Your cock is just a worthless pathetic thing. Useless.” Jaskier had groaned, knowing Geralt was right. Geralt’s cock ran across Jaskier’s lips and Jaskier instantly wrapped those lips around the tip, enjoying the groan Geralt gave off. “Good bitch.” Geralt had growled before shoving his cock down Jaskier’s throat.

……

The cage was a strange weight around Jaskier’s cock, one he hadn’t become accustomed to even 5 months of having it ever present there. It would bounce painfully against his legs as Jaskier walked through the halls, the metal dragging heavily down on his cock and balls so Jaskier felt like someone was constantly pulling them down.

It didn’t help that the Witchers would always laugh and point whenever they saw it. A few would even take their own cocks out and show them to Jaskier, tormenting him with how quickly they filled under their hands while Jaskier’s own useless cock would barely plump against the cage anymore.

And having to piss. Fuck, Jaskier had never been so embarrassed since the first time he had tried to piss with the cage on. He’d asked Geralt to take it off and the man had just smirked and said no. Jaskier had had no choice but to sit on the toilet, desperate to piss but unable to for minutes, the permanent sense of arousal he’d been feeling since having it on keeping him from pissing until he’d calmed his frayed nerves down for a few moments. It was only made worse when he walked out of the bathroom to see Geralt smirking at him, leaving Jaskier to turn an embarrassed angry shade of red.

So Jaskier hated the cock cage. The only problem was, Geralt loved it.

……………..

Geralt hadn’t been sure about the cock cage when Lambert had first suggested it. Had only agreed to it as a sort of experiment when he’d tied Jaskier to the chair for the pleasure of both his boy and the Witchers. Except then he’d seen Jaskier with it on and fuck Geralt had quickly changed his mind on the cold metal contraption. And he continued to love the fucking cage more and more as the days and weeks and fucking months flew by.

Jaskier had always been a whore, ready and willing for Geralt to use either hole at a moments notice but now…fuck now Jaskier wasn’t just a whore. He was a needy, desperate little whore. Whenever Geralt was near Jaskier, Jaskier would automatically latch onto him. He’d drop to his knees in the middle of the fucking corridor as Geralt passed, hands working at Geralt’s tie and mouth desperately taking Geralt’s cock in his mouth. He would climb onto Geralt’s lap, pulling Geralt’s cock from him pants and sinking down onto it with a loud groan of pleasure regardless of where they were.

Geralt had given Jaskier a new toy in the hopes of keeping up with Jaskier’s new found desperation. It had worked, in so much as Geralt had been left just as desperate as his little slut as said slut was himself. Jaskier had taken the toy, a wide dildo about the same size as Geralt and sank it instantly into his tight hole. He’d then proceeded to fuck the thing inside of him as hard and fast as he could, desperately chasing a release they both knew he would never have.

And fuck if Geralt had never seen something as beautiful and arousing as Jaskier’s pathetic little cock’s attempts at an orgasm. The way Jaskier’s heavy balls would rise up as Jaskier got closer and closer to release. The way Jaskier would speed up his thrusting, whether against Geralt’s cock or the dildo or plug in his arse. The way Jaskier’s head would drop back, pupils blown wide in arousal, face flushed and breaths coming out in heavy gasps. The way Jaskier’s cock would twitch against its bars, slit opening pathetically as cum slowly trailed out. And the way Jaskier would collapse around his cock, hands grabbing his cock through the bars as he sobbed in pain. Fuck, Geralt loved it.

Jaskier’s balls were almost always heavy now. A constant angry shade of red that hang low and heavy in the rings Geralt had fitted. They looked painful. Fuck, they were painful if the way Jaskier yelled whenever Geralt casually slapped them was anything to go by. Which was why Geralt had decided Jaskier needed milking. It would help the boys pain and it would have the added benefit of pleasing Geralt.

…….

Geralt stepped back to look at Jaskier with a grin on his face. Jaskier was knelt beside the bed, head resting on the mattress, hands tied in leather cuffs that were tied tightly to the other side of the bed. It left Jaskier trapped in a high kneeling position, legs spread wide with a spreader bar. His cock was hanging low, balls heavy and cock flaccid in the metal bars. Geralt ran a finger between Jaskier’s cheeks, enjoying the way his boy shivered as Geralt’s finger dipped experimentally into his already prepped arse.

“Milking?” Jaskier asked, voice hesitant even as his cock twitched pathetically against its bars. Geralt hummed, not answering the unspoken question. He’d told Jaskier what he was going to do, or rather what the purpose of this was. But he hadn’t given the boy details and Jaskier was understandably nervous. After all, Geralt knew the milking wouldn’t be fun for his boy.

Geralt had placed the yellow bucket between Jaskier’s knees, both out of a sense of morbid curiosity of how much cum had been building in Jaskier’s balls and because he didn’t want Jaskier to make a mess of the carpet. He grabbed the prostate massager from the dressing table, already covered in a generous helping of lub.

Jaskier twitched as Geralt rested the tip of the object against Jaskier’s hole but he didn’t say a word as Geralt pushed it all the way in until it was resting relentlessly against Jaskier’s prostate. Jaskier shifted, whimpering softly as his cock plumped up as much as it could in its cage. Geralt just hummed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Jaskier. He had debated leaving Jaskier here for the day but had decided against it. This would be hard for his boy, but that wasn’t why Geralt stayed. No, he stayed because he wanted to watch this.

“Ready?” Geralt asked, hand coming to rest at the bottom of the toy. 

“Not really but it wasn’t a question was it?” Jaskier joked. Geralt laughed before flicking the button at the base of the toy on as answer to Jaskier’s question. No, it wasn’t.

……..

The effect was instantaneous. The minute Geralt pressed the button at the end of the toy, powerful all-consuming vibrations rocked through Jaskier. Jaskier shouted, body bucking against his bonds as the vibrations travelling through his arse and pressed powerfully against his prostate. His cock twitched pathetically against his stomach, pleasure building at a lightning fast speed as Jaskier cried out.

Geralt’s hand ran through Jaskier’s hair and he tried to focus on the feeling but he couldn’t. Not when all consuming pleasure rocked through him, pressing unerringly against his prostate. His balls clenched up and Jaskier sobbed, knowing what was going to happen as he felt pleasure build low in his belly.

The slit of his cock opened painfully and Jaskier screamed in frustration as cum dribbled pathetically out of him, the sound of cum dripping into the bucket sending shame curling low in Jaskier’s belly. But he didn’t have much time to think about that as the vibrations kept running through him. He thrashed against his bonds, legs shaking as he was kept in the high kneeling position with his hands tied tightly to the other side of the bed.

Geralt rubbed a hand through Jaskier’s temple as the vibrations milked Jaskier through his orgasm. And endless horrific painfilled orgasm. That just wouldn’t stop. His cock ached, the slit staying open as cum dribbled pathetically from him. His balls ached, seized up harshly and angrily. And when the orgasm was finally done, the vibrations just continued, keeping Jaskier on the edge of overstimulation and pain.

………….

Geralt groaned in pleasure as he watched Jaskier slump against the bed, groaning and whimpering as the toy massaged his prostate. Geralt could hear the fucking vibrations from here and from the way Jaskier had shouted through his pathetic orgasm Geralt knew it must be painful. Glancing down at the bucket, Geralt felt pride fill him at the amount of cum already collected in the bottom. He’d known his bitch had been desperate but he hadn’t realised he was this desperate.

Jaskier started to whimper again, thrashing wildly at the bonds keeping him tied to the bed. Geralt’s gaze dropped down and he groaned again as he saw Jaskier’s balls beginning to draw up for a second round. He had his cock out in moments, hands wrapped around the head as Jaskier moaned through the next orgasm. Watching the way Jaskier’s cum dribbled in drops into the bucket had Geralt seeing stars and he stroked himself to completion over Jaskier’s naked back. 

Jaskier groaned as Geralt’s cum coated him, head buried in the mattress. When he was done, Geralt took a hand and stroked it through Jaskier’s hair, eyes glued on the way Jaskier’s legs twitched from where they were held open on the spreader bar. Jaskier moaned weakly, cock red and angry in its cage as the prostate continued to vibrate powerfully against his prostate.

“Bet you could fill that whole bucket.” Geralt grinned, enjoying he way Jaskier whined at the thought. He couldn’t, but Geralt would sure as fuck enjoy making Jaskier try.

…….

5 orgasms, or what passed as an orgasm for Jaskier for last 5 months, later and Jaskier was exhausted. Exhausted and in agonising blazing pleasurable pain. He felt drunk on it. Like he was floating as the vibrator pounded mercilessly against his prostate. It could have been hours since this started, or minutes. Jaskier didn’t know. All he knew was the unrelenting feeling of that vibrator in his arse, milking him for every drop of cum he had.

Jaskier sobbed as his balls seized up once more, ready to deliver his 6th orgasm. Pleasure had turned to pain quickly and Jaskier felt like everything south of his cock and balls was numb as his balls seized powerfully, heat curling in his belly. His slit opened weakly and…nothing came out. Nothing came out. He was orgasming dry.

A hand in his hair had Jaskier trying to lean into the touch of Geralt as the vibrations worked his dry orgasm through him. When it was done, he sagged boneless to the mattress. And then sobbed as the thing continued to vibrate inside of him.

“No more…” Jaskier croaked, forcing himself to lift his head to look at Geralt. Geralt’s gaze was a heady thing, amber eyes blazing as he looked at Jaskier. “Please…I can’t…no more.”

“One.” Geralt growled and Jaskier sobbed, shaking his head. It was too much. Too much. Geralt moved to behind Jaskier, Jaskier not paying attention as the vibrations filled him. And then hands were on his cock and Jaskier cried out in agony. Fuck, that just wasn’t fair.

Except instead of tormenting him alongside the powerful vibrations, the sound of click ran through the air. Jaskier felt all the blood rush straight to his cock as the metal was removed for the first time in 5 months. He cried out as his cock plumped up, pain ratcheting up tenfold but he didn’t care. He didn’t fucking care when his cock was free. 

“One more.” Geralt said again, coming to settle on the bed once more.

“One more.” Jaskier agreed through panting breaths. He didn’t care that this would be his 7th orgasm. Didn’t care that it would be dry. All that mattered was that fucking cage was off and he could finally finally feel the pleasure of an orgasm.

It came on him slower than he thought, possibly due to the 6 orgasms already run from him. His whole body ached with overstimulation and pain as Jaskier fought to concentrate on the pleasure of those vibrations and not the pain in his cock and balls. But finally, finally he was there. His balls drew up for their release and Jaskier could have sobbed in relief as he felt the familiar warmth of lust fill him.

And then his orgasm knocked through him like a freight train. Hiscock angrily twitching, particularly convulsing against his leg, in its first true orgasm in over 5 months. Jaskier didn’t care that nothing was coming out, that the pleasure was drowned out mostly by the angry of having had 7 orgasms in one day. He just concentrated on the feeling of the his cock finally free and allowed to orgasm freely.

When it was done, Jaskier sagged against the mattress, half conscious as the vibrations were switched off. Geralt pulled the vibrator our first, Jaskier’s hole clenching against the cold of the air and lack of anything inside him. Then came off the spreader bar, Jaskier’s legs falling inwards, inner thighs aching from spending how ever long he had with them spread wide open. He was distantly aware of the bucket not being there any more and wondered what Geralt would do with all his cum.

Then his arms were untied and Jaskier was dropping to the floor. His legs unable to keep him up, Jaskier fell to lying sprawled on the floor, thighs quivering, cock aching. Geralt’s arms wrapped around Jaskier, hauling his boy to his knees.

Jaskier let his weight sag in Geralt’s hold as Geralt pulled him to look at the contents of the yellow bucket. He groaned at the sight of his cum sloshing in the bottom. “I could make you drink it.” Geralt murmured near his ear, sending a shiver down Jaskier’s spine. “Such a waste it all sitting there unused.”

Geralt dipped a finger in the sticky substance, swirling it around before pulling it out and dropping it in Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier sucked obediently, moaning and whining at the taste of his own cum in his mouth. 

“We’ll see if you can last 6 months next time.” Geralt murmured, removing his finger and lifting Jaskier into his arms before dropping him carefully on the bed.

And all Jaskier could do was moan in answer, cock trying plump up at the thought despite all the orgasms Geralt had wrung from him. Geralt smirked knowingly, hand circling Jaskier’s cock and tugging at it once. Jaskier whined in answer. “You’d like that wouldn’t you bitch.”

Jaskier knew Geralt didn’t want an answer but he found himself answering regardless. “I love everything you give me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a continuation on Chapter 7 so I hope you enjoy

The next day following Jaskier’s milking, Geralt informed Jaskier of what he was going to do with the litres of Jaskier’s cum he’d collected. Jaskier was going to keep it all warm and safe inside of him for a few days. “It would be such a waste just getting rid of it and I’d rather like to see you bloated with your own cum for a change.” Geralt had grinned as he’d walked Jaskier to the barn they usually used for his monthly cleanings.

Jaskier had just whined, still overstimulated from yesterday as Geralt herded him inside the barn, the room still laid out in the same way it always was for Jaskier’s monthly cleans. Except instead of the hose, today sat the yellow bucket, lid covered to keep Jaskier’s cum inside. He groaned as he remembered how much was inside of that bucket.

Geralt just smirked, tying Jaskier to the vaulting horse in the same way he always did. Jaskier didn’t fight him, just whimpered and murmured incoherently as Geralt tied him in place. His arse was high in the air, hole already clenching in preparation as Geralt pressed the funnel head into his hole. His cock was slowly growing hard despite the abuse it had received yesterday.

Jaskier didn’t mind though. His cock was able to get hard and even if he had to suffer through yet more hours of his prostate being milked he wouldn’t care, at least he could orgasm properly now. Secretly Jaskier hoped Geralt burned that cage but he knew Geralt too well to think that would ever happen. No, he would be seeing that cage again he was sure of it.

Geralt was humming, actually fucking humming as he lifted the bucket up. The sound of the contents sloshing in the bucket had Jaskier groaning and Geralt smirking. And then Geralt was lifting the bucket up, pouring the contents down the funnel.

Jaskier gurgled as he felt the luke warm cum flood his hole. It was better than the ice cold water Geralt liked to use when cleaning Jaskier but still. His stomach churned as the liquid kept coming. Groaning, Jaskier whimpered as spasms overtook his stomach and abdomen. Fuck, that was a lot of cum. More than even Geralt had fucked into him but well he at least had the benefit of some of the cum escaping when between Geralt fucking him and plugging back up. Here it was just one continuous overflowing rush of Jaskier’s cum.

“Fuck.” Geralt swore and Jaskier whined as he heard the tell tale sounds of Geralt’s hand stripping his own cock. And then the sound of cum splattering into the bucket filled the room and Jaskier moaned, stomach straining in protest as Geralt lifted the bucket now filled with his own cum up. “Just a little more.”

Jaskier just whined, stomach cramping powerfully as Geralt’s cum flooded inside of him. Geralt kept going until the bucket was empty and then he was pulling the funnel out. A tiny amount of cum escaped, dripping on Jaskier’s balls but no where near enough for there to make any different to Jaskier’s bloated stomach.

Geralt pressed the plug into him with one push and Jaskier whimpered. He was so full. More full than he’d ever been before in his life. His stomach felt bloated with cum, insides feeling like they were nothing but cum rather than the organs that should be there.

Geralt untied him and pulled him to his feet, Jaskier whimpering as cum rushed to his hole only to be stopped by the plug there. Geralt’s hand trailed over Jaskier’s stomach and Jaskier whimpered as he looked down at his bloated stomach. Where flat skin usually was, his stomach was slightly rounded as if he’d just eaten a large meal. Except that wasn’t a meal, that was cum. His cum.

“A few days.” Geralt decided, hand stroking the bump of Jaskier’s stomach as he spoke. “Then we’ll take it out. Might even put it back in after a few days.”

And Jaskier could just groaned in answer, stomach straining in reply. If Geralt kept this up his insides would be more cum than anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

Geralt was angry. Beyond angry, he was fucking furious. He’d been busy the last few weeks, business overtaking his life and leaving him with little time to enjoy anything. Fuck, he barely had time to fuck his boy in the mornings before he was being dragged to work and at night he could barely stay awake long enough for his boy to finish a blow job. And now this.

Geralt stood looking at Jaskier who just stood with a hand on his hip, grinning mischievously as if he hadn’t just interrupted and completely ruined the deal Geralt was about to make. Jaskier had walked into Geralt’s office, uncaring of the 4 men sitting at Geralt’s desk discussing business with Geralt and Eskel. The eyes of the 4 men had been straight on Jaskier, staring in shock at the naked boy standing in front of them. And Jaskier had fucking grinned at them. Fucking grinned and then bent to grab his legs, all but shoving his arse in their faces and started wiggling it. Fucking wiggling it to a fucking tune he was humming.

And then, to top it all fucking up, Jaskier had grabbed his hole with two fingers, plunging them in deep and pulling his hole apart so the men had a unobtrusive view inside of him. The room had been deadly silent as Jaskier stood up, putting the two fingers that he’d just shoved in his arse into his fucking mouth. Turned to look at Geralt, winking seductively at him before sauntering away. 

Geralt had lost the deal, the 4 men all various shades of bright red embarrassment. Eskel had been nearly on the floor laughing, laughing at Geralt because of what his boy, his fucking bitch had done. And now, now Jaskier was just standing there, looking unrepentant as he fucking grinned at Geralt.

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Jaskier grinned at Geralt whose anger took full reign as he grabbed hold of his boy’s wrist and dragged him down the hall.

Jaskier grinned, laughing brightly as he let Geralt drag him along, cock plumping against his legs, pre-cum already leaking out. Geralt growled, anger growling at the sight as he shoved Jaskier against a wall. Letho, who was just passing by, gave them a wide birth obviously sensing Geralt’s anger and wanting nothing to do with it.

Jaskier though, Jaskier the fucking brat didn’t care just laughed happily. And then groaned as Geralt grabbed his little cocks balls, crushing them in an anger-filled grip. Jaskier’s breath hitched, body humping to Geralt’s grip. Tears sprung in Jaskier’s eyes as Geralt dug his nails into his boys balls, Jaskier groaning in pain even as his fucking cock leaked pre-cum onto the floor. Geralt growled, anger flooding him as he hit Jaskier’s hard cock as hard as he could. Jaskier yelled in pain even as his cock spasmed, cum spurting maddingly and covering both Geralt and the floor.

Geralt growled in anger, grabbing a fistful of his boy’s hair as he glared at the cum drying on the floor and his suit. “Clean it.” Jaskier dropped to his knees, Geralt surrendering his grip as Jaskier’s tongue lapped at the drying cum eagerly.

But even watching Jaskier degrade himself as he licked the wooden floor to it’s usual sparkling clean left Geralt with white hot rage. His boy moaning and groaning and fucking whining as he did so, cock slowly growing hard again. When he was done, Geralt grabbed his boys collar, hauling him to his feet. “Keep it off the fucking floor.” Geralt growled, shoving his face into Jaskier’s.

Jaskier launched himself at Geralt, lips crashing into Geralt and Geralt growled shoving Jaskier away. Jaskier whined but he didn’t lose that self-satisfied smirk. “I said keep it off the fucking floor.” Geralt growled and Jaskier rolled his eyes as he took his cock in hand. His hand covered the tip and Jaskier moaned deliciously as he humped into his own hand.

Geralt growled, anger only growing as he shoved his own cum stained shirt off and tore it in half. He shoved Jaskier’s hands away, wrapping the fabric harshly around Jaskier’s leaking cock. “You disobedient little bitch.” Geralt growled, Jaskier groaning as Geralt tied his cock and calls roughly in the fabric of his own shirt.

“You only said to keep it on the floor.” Jaskier blinked up at Geralt, eyelashes fluttering innocently.

Geralt snarled, taking the other half of his shit and shoving it into Jaskier’s open mouth. Jaskier whined but he took the fabric eagerly. Too fucking eagerly, making a loud slurping noise as if it was Geralt’s fucking cock as the fabric pressed harshly against his teeth. Geralt growled, grabbing his tie and wrapping it harshly around Jaskier’s head to keep the fabric in place. 

Jaskier’s whine was muffled as Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s collar, pulling him down the corridor. Choked off little whines muffled through the fabric had Geralt’s own cock growing but he ignored it for now. His boy needed to learn a lesson. Witchers’ in the corridor parted like the tide as they walked past, eyes downcast to avoid looking at Geralt or Jaskier.

When they finally got to their room, Geralt shoved Jaskier to the floor. Jaskier grunted from the impact but was on his hands and knees instantly. His hands came to grab at his arse, showing off his little hole. Geralt growled angrily, using his foot to shove Jaskier’s hands away. Jaskier whined but stayed on his hands and knees.

“Stay.” Geralt growled, stalking around the room and gathering the items for Jaskier’s punishment. When he had them all, he grabbed hold of Jaskier’s collar again and pulled the boy to his feet. Jaskier groaned, white shirt covering his cock turning translucent from pre-cum staining it. Geralt growled, hand wrapping tightly in his hair. “Are you enjoying this bitch?” Geralt growled, anger flooding him as he pulled Jaskier towards their coffee table. 

Jaskier’s answer was muffled by the tie and shirt wrapped around his mouth. Geralt growled, tearing the fabric away. “Answer me bitch.” Geralt shouted, slapping Jaskier’s arse so hard his boy cried out in pain.

“Yes.” Jaskier answered, voice breathless, blue eyes wide with arousal. “I’m fucking loving every second of it.” Geralt growled, anger flooding him as he grabbed the gag he’d taken from the draw. It would be a lot more effective than the shirt and tie had been. “Fuck, that looks glorious.” Jaskier groaned at the sight and Geralt snarled.

The gag was in the shape of a cock, long enough the shop assistance had assured him to fill his boy’s whole mouth, brushing the entrance of his throat. Geralt hadn’t had cause to use it yet but he would now. “Open.” Geralt growled. Jaskier did so willingly, tongue coming to lick at his lips enticingly. Geralt growled, shoving the cock shaped gag into Jaskier’s waiting and open mouth.

Jaskier gagged, Geralt forcing it further down than it was designed to go, brushing the back of his throat and holding it there. “You are going to regret this.” Geralt growled, pulling the gag out so only the tip remained inside Jaskier’s mouth before pushing it back in. He did it a few times, listening to the choked off groaned and whimpers Jaskier made every time the gag hit the back of his throat. When his boy’s face was bright red, tears streaming down his face, Geralt grinned, stopping his assault on Jaskier’s throat.

He left the gag in place, grabbing the buckles tied to it and buckling them tightly around Jaskier’s head. Jaskier whined, sound muffled around the gag. A line of drool ran down his chin and Geralt grinned at the sight. “Remember, you asked for this.” Geralt growled, slapping Jaskier’s arse harshly before moving to remove his ruined shirt from around Jaskier’s dick.

His dick sprang free, hard and leaking against Jaskier’s stomach. Geralt grabbed the cock cage he’d brought out, enjoying the panicked expression that ran across Jaskier’s face. He hadn’t used it since taking it off after 5 months, that was 4 months ago but Geralt knew Jaskier hated it. Except Jaskier’s cock was too large right now to fit inside and Geralt would be damned if he’d let his boy orgasm again after what he’d done.

Geralt grabbed his boys cock in his hands, wrapping his fingers tightly around the base. Jaskier’s cry muffled by the gag as Geralt sued his other hand to fondle and strip Jaskier’s cock. The pathetic little thing twitched under his hand and when Jaskier was close to cumming Geralt dug his finger nails into the head of the cock, preventing Jaskier from cumming.

Jaskier screamed in frustration, hands coming to claw at Geralt’s hold on his dick but Geralt was unrelenting. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours as Jaskier’s cock slowly, painfully shrank back to normal side. When it was done, Geralt grabbed the cage, withdrawing his fingernails from the base of Jaskier’s cock and shoving Jaskier’s cock into the metal bars before it could being to grow again.

Jaskier moaned behind the gag, looking at Geralt pleadingly but Geralt ignored him. Geralt pushed Jaskier against the coffee table. His boy whined against the gag as Geralt dropped his full weight onto of his boy, Jaskier unable to move as Geralt’s weight kept him pinned in place. Grabbing Jaskier’s wrists, Geralt tied them roughly with the silk ropes he’d taken from the draw. Despite the softness of the silk on his skin, Geralt knew his wrists would be sore from how tightly Geralt had tied them.

He pushed himself up, one hand staying on Jaskier’s back to keep his boy in place as he took the remaining rope and used it to tie Jaskier’s arms (already tied above his head) to the top of the coffee table. It left Jaskier’s upper body pinned to the table, lower body hanging off the edge and arse on display. The next item Geralt grabbed was the spreader bar, locking the bars in place around Jaskier’s ankles and leaving him wide open and vulnerable.

Geralt didn’t say a word as he picked up the whip he’d had specially made for his boy. It was long and slender, one single lash at the end of the whip, long and powerful under the right hands. Geralt knew from previous usage the whip hurt. He grinned as he brought the first strike down, all his strength behind it as he aimed for Jaskier’s tiny little hole.

Jaskier screamed, arching off the table but Geralt just frowned. He’d missed, the hit landing further towards Jaskier’s balls than he had aimed for. He brought his hand up for a second hit, but missed again. The whip brushing the top of his boys hole but hitting more of his arse and upper back than anything.

It became a game, the constant hitting and need for precision slowly draining away the anger filling Geralt. Jaskier’s muffled cries had stopped a while ago, his boy instead crying quietly as his whole body shook from pain. Geralt ignored it, eyes looking over Jaskier’s bruised arse. It was swollen to twice it’s size, bright red and welts covering every inch. Jaskier’s balls were red and full, handing low and taking the brunt of the hits when Geralt aimed too low. His little hole was clenching from the abuse, red and swollen and Geralt grinned victoriously. The perfect bullseye.

Geralt brought his arm high for one final strike. Brining it down with as much force as he could, he smirked in triumph as he hit his mark. Jaskier screamed, body arching as the whip slashed right across his hole. The sound of the leather end of the whip connecting with vulnerable flesh echoed across the room and Geralt brushed his finger against the hole pleased. 

………………

Jaskier whimpered as Geralt pushed a finger into his aching hole. Fuck it hurt. His hole arse hurt. It was like his arse was on fire, and his balls and if not for that fucking cage his cock to. And his hole, fuck he wouldn’t be able to sit for weeks and now Geralt wanted more.

Jaskier’s mouth worked around the gag, tongue slurping against it as he tried to beg for mercy but the gag trapped all sound. Jaskier knew that was on purpose. Geralt wanted Jaskier to suffer and pay for what he’d done. But Jaskier wasn’t repentant. He’d known what Geralt would do to him when he walked in that office and thrust his arse in those strangers face wouldn’t be pretty. But he’d been so lonely, and so bored these last few weeks and he wanted Geralt’s attention and well, this was the perfect way to get it.

Pain mixed with pleasure tore at Jaskier as Geralt’s shoved 2 fingers inside him, pressing unerringly at his prostate. He gurgled, saliva dripping down his chin as his cock tried to fill but failed trapped in it’s confinement. His balls aches, sending sharp waves of pain as they filled, pulling heavily against the rings trapping them. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you.” Geralt’s voice, calmer now, all that anger faded from him in the way it only ever did when he had Jaskier trapped and in his mercy. Jaskier groaned, eyes rolling back as a third finger was pushed in, quickly followed by a forth. Geralt had barely fucked him in the last few weeks so the stretch hurt more than it usually did. Coupled with the abuse his hole had just taken, fuck Jaskier didn’t know if he wanted to cry from pain or from the pleasure of being completely used and abused by Geralt.

Geralt removed his fingers slowly, hooking them against Jaskier’s rim before pulling each one out in a way that had Jaskier yelling against the pain. Pre-cum dribbled from his caged cock and he cried out from the aching need inside him. “Poor little bitch.” Geralt growled, cock head pressing against his hole, and then he shoved inside.

Jaskier cried loudly, body arching off the table as Geralt grabbed a fistful of his aching arse in his hands, cock buried deep inside of him. Geralt lay his body over Jaskier, pressing Jaskier firmly against the table as his ground his cock in deeper. Jaskier groaned, pain and pleasure warring as that massive cock worked its way against his prostate.

He gurgled incoherently around the gag as Geralt’s cock spasmed inside of him. “Suck it.” Geralt demanded and Jaskier didn’t have to be told twice, hallowing his cheeks and sucking the gag as if it was a real cock.

Geralt growled, teeth nipping his ear as a hand came to press against that gag, shoving it inside Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier choked, the hard head pressing unerringly against the back of his throat as Geralt grinded against his aching arse, his prostate sending electric shocks to his cock trapped in the cock cage.

And then Geralt was cumming. Jaskier groaned around the gag as he felt his stomach bloat from the cum Geralt was grinding inside of him, his cock spasming against Jaskier’s prostate as his own balls turned themselves inside out desperate for their own orgasm. Geralt groaned on top of him, body pressed solidly against Jaskier as his cock slowly grew softer inside of Jaskier.

Jaskier whined in desperation, hole clenching despite the pain around Geralt’s rapidly softening cock. He wanted it inside of him, he didn’t want to lose the warm heavy feeling of that cock in him. “You need it don’t you.” Geralt murmured into Jaskier’s ear. Jaskier shivered, body clenching harder around Geralt. Geralt tutted, hand slapping Jaskier’s balls softly, making Jaskier cry out from pain and need. “Don’t worry, you won’t be empty long.”

As Geralt pulled out, Jaskier felt shame curl in him as cum slipped past his clenching hole onto the floor underneath him. And then the blunt hard head of the plug was pressing against Jaskier’s hole. He whined, pain blossoming up his arse as Geralt forced the plug inside him. It pushed past his rim, the plug being swallowed by Jaskier’s eagerly clenching hole. And then Geralt was pushing the widest tip in, forcing it past Jaskier’s rim to settle securely inside of him.

Jaskier moaned, hole clenching around the plug, enjoying the fullness of having the plug and cum trapped inside him. “Good boy.” Geralt murmured, hand stroking Jaskier’s arse gently. Jaskier whimpered at the pain and then whined as Geralt’s hands disappeared from him.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Geralt picked up a glass of whiskey, ice settled in the bottom of it. Geralt walked over, stroked Jaskier’s pain-filled arse once more before resting the glass on the globes. Jaskier moaned as the cool liquid from the glass dripped down his aching arse, soothing the fiery pain.

Geralt hummed, settling himself on the armchair next to the coffee table in front of him. He smirked at Jaskier before lifting his legs to come and drape over Jaskier’s back. Jaskier groaned, humiliation coiling low in his belly at being used as furniture even as his cock stirred desperately in its cage. 

“Good bitch, you stay like that until I’m ready to go again.” Geralt grunted, pulling out a book and starting to read. Jaskier groaned, focusing on the heavy feeling of Geralt’s feet resting on his back and the cold glass dripping beads of cold water on his aching arse.

This was all he wanted. To be used by Geralt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains Jaskier drinking Geralt's piss so please do not read if uncomfortable.

Geralt took another sip of his whiskey, frown on his face as he re-read over the report one of the newer Witchers had given him. It lacked detail, not giving Geralt enough information to understand what had gone wrong. He’d have to have a word. Witchers had to have an eye for detail as well as violence. 

A soft vibration passed over Geralt’s cock, causing it to twitch in the warm heat of Jaskier’s mouth as Jaskier himself moaned softly. Geralt reached a hand under the table, rubbing a finger through Jaskier’s soft hair to comfort and settle his boy as he re-read over the report. Jaskier’s tongue twitched against Geralt’s cock and he felt his cock twitch, hitting the back of Jaskier’s throat, making the boy whine again.

Geralt sighed, rolling back slightly so Jaskier was only nursing against the tip of Geralt’s cock. Jaskier looked up at him, blue eyes blinking up at him innocently, mouth spread wide around Geralt’s cock. Drool painted Jaskier’s chin, dripping onto his bared chest. His little cock sat heavy against his stomach, Jaskier himself sitting on the wet puppy pad Geralt had bought for him after his first incident.

Geralt smirked as he remembered Jaskier’s reaction to the puppy pad, his boy gasping indignantly as he spluttered that he didn’t need a pad underneath him as he sat warming Geralt’s cock. Geralt had been tempted for a nappy but he hadn’t wanted to cover Jaskier so much and a puppy pad had been much more degrading to his little bitch, and fitting. As it turned out Jaskier did need it, but Geralt would have been surprised if Jaskier could sit for hours on end and hold in his piss, especially when Geralt pressed down on the boys bladder whenever Jaskier started shifting to betray his need.

It had taken a few weeks but finally Jaskier had stopped fighting it, choosing instead to just let his bladder flow onto the pad instead of trying to fight the need, knowing full well sooner or later he would have to go. Geralt was especially proud when Jaskier didn’t fight the fact he was forced to sit in his cooling piss all day, adding to the mess as the hours wore on.

Geralt knew Jaskier had learnt his lesson since he’d first been forced to piss himself and if Geralt let him go to the bathroom now Jaskier would be back as quickly as possible. But, well, Geralt rather enjoyed the bright red colour Jaskier went when the sharp stink of urine filled the room.

Jaskier grunted underneath the desk as Geralt pushed himself back in, cock knocking against the back of Jaskier’s throat as he once more settled himself. His nose was pressed firmly against Geralt’s pubic hair and Geralt sighed, content. His cock was never more warm or lose than when it was wrapped in his boys wet mouth.

He took another sip of whiskey and sighed. He’d have to go to the bathroom soon. The thought of pulling his cock out of the warmth of Jaskier’s mouth and into the cold of the room had Geralt frowning. It was too cold today, winter setting in. Fuck, even with the heat turned up Jaskier’s balls and cock were shrivelled up to nothing after only a few minutes of walking he cold corridors.

It would take only a few minutes to go to the bathroom and come back but by then the cold will have gotten in and Geralt would have to sit with his cock feeling like a prune until Jaskier’s mouth eventually heated him up again.

Unless…no. He couldn’t, but? Jaskier would let him, Geralt knew he would, Jaskier would let him do anything. And it was only once. Just a one off so Geralt didn’t have to meet the ice cold of the corridors that never heated in the old mansion. He could stay with his cock wrapped in a tight warm heat without worry of it going cold and prune-like from the cold.

Mind made up, Geralt took another sip of whiskey, stroking a hand through Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier wouldn’t mind.

……….

Jaskier was half asleep, rested in his favourite spot between Geralt’s legs. It was his favourite spot. Face buried in Geralt’s groin, Geralt’s scent strong around him. Geralt’s cock, heavy against his tongue, a reassuring weight that had Jaskier nearly drifting to sleep. The sensation of Geralt above him, around him, the taste of him, the scent of him; it was all Jaskier thought about.

He didn’t care that his knees hurt from hours of kneeling on the floor. Didn’t care that his arms were beginning to ache from where they were tied behind his back. Didn’t care about the wetness around his thighs or groin as he sat in his cooling piss. Didn’t even care of the bone deep humiliation of sitting on a puppy pad, forced to piss himself. Didn’t care that sometimes Geralt would pull Jaskier out from under the desk when he had visitors and have Jaskier lift the puppy pad up to show them the staining of his own piss on the pad. None of it mattered, just Geralt.

Geralt whose hand was tightening in Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier groaned, coming back to awareness as he readied himself for a brutal throat fucking. Geralt pressed Jaskier’s face closer to his groin if that was possible, Jaskier face mushed against his pubic hair and making it difficult to breath without getting a tickle of that pubic hair down his nose. Geralt’s cock pressed past the entrance of Jaskier’s throat and Jaskier swallowed eagerly around it, his own cock plumping in desire.

And then something warm slipped down his throat, coming from Geralt’s cock. He whined, confusion flooding him as he was forced to drink down the disgusting warm liquid. Geralt groaned, hand stroking Jaskier’s hair but not releasing his grip, keeping Jaskier pinned. The stream got harder and Jaskier whimpered as he realised what it was. Piss. Geralt was pissing down his throat.

As the stream grew stronger, Jaskier felt shame curl low in his belly, making his face heat up unbearably and cock twitch at his side. Geralt was literally pissing in his hole as if Jaskier was nothing but a…a fucking toiler. Jaskier had never felt more used in his entire life. And he loved it.

……….

Geralt groaned in ecstasy as he felt Jaskier swallow around his cock, gulping down Geralt’s piss so, so to stop himself from choking on it. Glancing down, Geralt wasn’t surprised to find Jaskier’s face a beetroot red where it was buried against Geralt’s groin. Geralt groaned again, cock twitching in Jaskier’s throat as his piss finally tapered off.

Glancing down gave Geralt an unobtrusive view of Jaskier’s cock, leaking a heavy flood of pre-cum onto Jaskier’s stomach. Geralt smirked, releasing his grip on Jaskier and letting Jaskier pull back a little so his nose wasn’t mushed flat into Geralt’s groin.

Jaskier whimpered around the cock, tongue licking tentatively at the end. He was fucking cleaning it. Geralt moaned, humping into Jaskier’s throat as his cock grew to full hardness. Jaskier whined, tongue working hard over the vein as he swallowed around Geralt’s cock once more.

Geralt ran a hand through Jaskier’s hair but didn’t try to pull and move Jaskier, allowing his boy to set his own pace. Jaskier took Geralt down to the root, throat convulsing on it before pulling back to nuzzle and tease at Geralt’s tip. Geralt groaned at the tiny kitten licks Jaskier gave to Geralt’s tip, his cock guzzling out pre-cum even as Jaskier worked his way back down.

And then Geralt was cumming, shooting his load down into Jaskier’s stomach to join his piss. Geralt groaned, cumming harder as he pulled out, to paint Jaskier’s face with cum. Jaskier groaned below him as Geralt’s cum painted his face, hair and chest. When Geralt was done, he glanced down and smirked at Jaskier’s cum covered face.

“Good bitch.” Geralt murmured, pushing Jaskier’s head down back onto his cock. Jaskier’s warm wet mouth enveloped Geralt’s cock with a soft murmur before Jaskier settled down to stillness once more.

Geralt turned back to his paperwork, smirking to himself. He would definitely have to do that again.


	11. Chapter 11

The hall was filled with the loud merriment of 40 Witchers, all numerous mugs of beer into a night of celebration. Geralt was sat at his table, watching as Jaskier worked his way through the singing, shouting Witchers. His little cock swung happily between his legs as Jaskier held two trays high in the air full to the brim with plastic cups of water. He’d already dropped the two trays twice (once because of Lambert slapping his arse and catching Jaskier unawares, and a second because of the vibrator Geralt had shoved in his arse before they’d come down being switched on by the remote Geralt had had).

Each time Jaskier had come to Geralt’s table, a repentant look on his face he bent over the table. The Witchers had all cheered loudly, taking a shot of beer for every ten hits Geralt gave his boy’s arse; before he sent him back into the throng of Witchers to begin again. It was a good game. Geralt watched with amusement as Jaskier expertly dodged Lambert’s hand, trays sloshing wildly but not spilling beer.

Geralt smirked, hand going to the vibrator and clicking the button to it’s highest vibrations. He watched as Jaskier groaned, legs shaking. For a moment it looked like he’d keep his balance but then he moved one foot to fast, shoving the vibrator right up against his prostate and his precarious control was over.

A loud cheer ran up and Geralt joined in as the water splattered over Jaskier’s already soaked body. Geralt smirked as he turned the vibrator off, eyes watching as Jaskier moved over to his table. His boy was red in the face from humiliation, only growing brighter as the Witchers cheers and shouts grew louder. Geralt smirked as Jaskier turned to the crowd, bowing theatrically before dropping himself over the table, presenting his arse to Geralt. 

The game had been Jaskier’s idea. A fucking brilliant idea if you asked anyone in the room currently enjoying it. Geralt grinned, placing a hand on Jaskier’s arse to steady his boy before lifting his hand back and bringing it back down with a loud echoing slap. Jaskier groaned, the Witchers cheered and Geralt smirked.

Ten hits later, Geralt took Jaskier’s hand, pulling him to his feet and twirling him around. Jaskier was red faced, cock hard against his leg as he let himself be twirled. Geralt was just about to push Jaskier back towards Eskel who had the two trays filled with water ready and waiting once more when a Witcher shouted over the crowd, “50 says you couldn’t fit a beer bottle up his arse!” 

Silence fell silent as all eyes turned to Axel, who was waving a bottle of beer in air, very obviously drunk. They all waited to hear Geralt’s anger, all knowing not to suggest anything to Geralt regarding his boy lest they suffer the consequences. But Geralt wasn’t angry. Actually, he was amused that Axel thought a fucking beer bottle would be a challenge. Jaskier groaned softly, from where he was pressed against Geralt, giving Geralt his answer.

Geralt didn’t say a word as he pushed Jaskier to the table. Jaskier climbed onto the table, giving all the silent shocked Witchers a wink before dropping to his forearms and shoving his arse to face the room of Witchers. Geralt smirked, his Jaskier always had to be the centre of attention.

Geralt lifted a full bottle of beer, flipping the cap off and showing it to the silent Witchers. Pulling out the vibrator, Geralt smirked at the way Jaskier’s hole clenched rhythmically in the cold. Jaskier’s hole was always like that when empty, needing something to fill him up. Geralt moved Jaskier to sitting, pushing the tip of the bottle into Jaskier’s clenching hole.

His boy groaned, body sinking straight down the bottle neck until he was stopped by the wide brim. Geralt grinned, swatting Jaskier’s arse to encourage him back to having his arse in the air. As his arse went high in the air, the bottle tipped, chugging the beer straight down Jaskier’s needy little hole.

The hall was silent until the whole bottle had been shrugged down by Jaskier’s needy hole and then a loud cheer went up, followed by shouts of suggestions for what next to shove down there. Geralt just smirked, listening to the unintelligible gurgles Jaskier was making.

………….

When the beer started to chug down his hole, Jaskier felt his stomach strain. His cock twitched and Jaskier moaned unintelligibly. His stomach felt bloated, the beer sloshing inside of him and fizzing inside of him. Fuck, this was worse than his monthly cleans. The cold of the bottle pressed deep inside of him was probably the only cold part of his whole body as embarrassment flooded him to the loud applause of the Witchers.

“How about a cucumber!” Someone’s shout, possibly Aidan Jaskier thought as he groaned as the fizzing beer slowly started to settle down. Also, what the fuck? Was he serious?

Apparently so as Jaskier saw a Witcher run into the kitchen and re-appear a few moments later with a huge fucking cucumber. And seriously, what the fuck? Jaskier squirmed, the liquid inside of him becoming uncomfortable as he watched the cucumber get passed up the hall to Geralt who took it with a smirk. 

A firm hand pressed against Jaskier’s arse and Jaskier moaned as the beer bottle was pulled out of him. His hole clenched automatically, searching for something to fill him as the beer dripped out of his hole and onto the floor. “How much?” Geralt shouted and Jaskier flushed again. They were betting on this.

Shouts of bets rang across the room and Jaskier shivered as Geralt pressed the head of the cucumber against Jaskier’s clenching hole. He forced himself to relax, intent on winning this bet even if it did leave his hole a loose wet mess afterwards. Geralt pressed the cucumber in unerringly, Jaskier whimpering at the strange feeling.

As it was pushed inside, the beer was forced deeper inside off him. He moaned, insides squirming at the strange sensation of the cool vegetable as it settled fully inside of him. Another cheer ran through the crowd and Geralt petted his arse in approval. Jaskier whined. The cucumber was cool, nothing like a cock. It was both hard and a little squishy in Jaskier’s arse, and a little wet as well, cool drops of water dripping down his hole to join the beer that was fast turning flat. He rested his head in his arms, trying to ignore the way its ridged skin pulled at his inner walls. He would not cum from this, he would not embarrass himself any further by cumming on a fucking cucumber.

Thankfully, Geralt pulled it out before Jaskier lost all control and his leaking cock betrayed him more than it usually did. Except, Jaskier hadn’t been listening to the Witchers as they shouted out the next sensation so he had no idea what was going to be shoved inside of him next. Oh well, he’d always loved surprises.

………..

Geralt shook his head as Aidan passed him up the next object. A broken off chair leg. He was just glad the chairs were polished and sanded to a smooth surface otherwise he’d have to concede the bet and he hated losing. Someone had kindly wiped the bottom of the chair with a clean cloth so it was suitable for Jaskier’s hole, though Geralt knew he’d have to bring Jaskier’s monthly cleaning up after all of this. Jaskier’s arse was stretched wide around the cucumber and Geralt looked at in fascination, cock filling as he thought of how wet and lose Jaskier would be around him after all this.

He pulled the cucumber out, enjoying the way Jaskier moaned and whimpered, arse actually humping backwards to try and keep the vegetable in a little longer. When it was out, Geralt wasted no time pressing the chair leg against Jaskier’s hole. It was a little long so it wouldn’t go all the way in but it would go in a fair ways, Geralt would make sure of that. It was also an intricate design that Jaskier himself had chosen when he’d been bored and Geralt allowed him to chose the new furniture for the hall. Well, karma really was a bitch.

Geralt smirked as he shoved the first part of the chair leg in, all the way to the first large fancy shaped nob. He paused for a moment, enjoying the way Jaskier moaned and whimpered around the object before smirking and shoving the first nob inside.

………..

Jaskier shouted as something large and round shoved past his rim. His hole clenched powerfully down on it as the object was shoved inside of him. The chair legs, the bastards. Jaskier had bought them because he’d liked the intricate large three (fucking three) balls graving each chair leg. They were polished wood, the whole leg relatively straight except for the three (again fucking three) balls which were not just big but also in an intricate knot shape.

His hole closed around the first ball, sliding easily down the leg to the next ball. His stomach ached as Geralt pushed the chair leg further down. Jaskier gurgled, eyes rolling back as his hole was forced to take the next ball, the bottom of the leg pushing deeper and deeper inside him, going places even Geralt hadn’t gone. Fuck.

His own cock bounced angrily against his stomach and he was sure Geralt saw it because the next thing he knew the chair leg was being twisted violently inside of him, thrusting against his prostate and he was cumming blindly. And all the time Geralt shoved that chair leg further inside of him, his hole forced wider and wider around the second ball.

And then the chair leg stopped, unable to go any further. Jaskier whimpered where he was speared halfway down the second ball, his rim stretched around the widest fucking part as cheers went up. Jaskier’s hole clenched harshly around the leg, stomach straining against the pressure as his insides were literally re-arranged by this fucking thing.

And then Geralt was pulling it out. He cried in relief as his arse was moved off the ball, gliding down painfully over the slimmer part of the wood and then he came to the first ball. “No, fuck. Fuck, I can’t.” Jaskier shouted as Geralt started to pull it out.

Geralt paused in his movements, the beginning of the ball pressing against Jaskier’s rim. “We can’t leave it in there.” And Jaskier sobbed, knowing Geralt was right as he leant back to table in defeat. Geralt grunted, taking the end of the chair leg and pulling the leg out. Painfully slowly.

……..

Geralt felt his cock tenting in his pants as he watched Jaskier’s rim opening wider and wider around the leg. Jaskier whimpered and cried as the knotted design caught at his rim. Smirking, Geralt stopped his pulling, leaving Jaskier’s hole spread around the widest tip. Jaskier cried out, body shaking from exertion as Geralt left it there a little longer. 

Finally though he took pity on his boy and pulled it fully out. Looking at Jaskier’s gaping hole, Geralt groaned at the sight. It was literally gaping, a black chasm. Fuck, he could get his hand in there. As if hearing his thoughts, Lambert suggested exactly that.

“Fuck him with your hand!” Lambert yelled, followed by yells of agreement by the Witchers. Jaskier whimpered at the suggestion but he was repositioning himself on his hands and knees, readying himself for Geralt’s hand. Fuck, if that was what they wanted.

Geralt took the lub he kept in his pocket specifically for Jaskier and started to slick himself up. Jaskier’s hole was lose but Geralt’s arm was huge, this would be taxing for his boy and Geralt didn’t want to permanently damage him. He couldn’t fuck a damaged hole.

The first 3 fingers slid in easily, Jaskier barely even whimpering around the feel. Not surprising really as Geralt regularly thrust three fingers in and out of Jaskier’s barely prepped hole, just to get him ready for Geralt’s cock. The 4th slid in easily as well. It was rare Geralt took the time to stretch Jaskier on 4 fingers but with all the prep Jaskier had from the chair leg and cucumber it was little wonder how easily the 4 fingers slid in.

Geralt used the four fingers to spread Jaskier’s hole wider, enjoying the way Jaskier whimpered and shook below him. His rim spread easily and Geralt moved his fingers a little to get a good view of Jaskier’s gaping hole. Smirking he brought his face a bit colder, spitting into the held open arse. Jaskier squirmed, whining at the feeling of Geralt’s spit sinking into him.

Geralt ran a hand over Jaskier’s flank, grabbing the lub with his free hand before glancing at the Witchers behind him. They were all watching with awe on their faces, mixed with a hint of jealousy and arousal. Some even had their hard cocks out as they watched. Geralt smirked, his boy really was one of a kind.

He poured the lub over his hand, coating his thumb and wrist generously as the lub slid down his hand and disappeared down Jaskier’s gaping hole. Jaskier whined, little cock bouncing and Geralt let his free hand trail down to it, tugging at Jaskier’s balls. Jaskier’s hole clenched around Geralt’s fingers and he groaned, enjoying the way Jaskier’s hole tried to close itself even around Geralt’s fingers stretching him and keeping him open.

He pressed his thumb closer to his palm, moving his hand around so his knuckles were holding Jaskier open while his hand closed into a fist. Jaskier whined, hole clenching around Geralt’s fist rapidly. “Relax.” Geralt murmured, running his free hand over Jaskier’s twitching cock. “Or this will be harder than it needs to be.”

He waited until Jaskier’s hole stopped clenching so rapidly before he started to steadily push his fist inside of his boys hole.

…………

Jaskier whined as Jaskier shoved his fist inside him, forcing his hole to stay relaxed. It was a strange experience. Geralt’s hand, thick with callouses and scars and muscle catching against Jaskier’s rim as he pushed his fist inside. Jaskier gurgled, nearly drooling onto the table at how lose his hole felt. Fucking hell, it felt lose.

Geralt’s fist was nearly inside him now, just his thumb knuckle to go. Geralt paused, hand coming to trail at Jaskier’s flank, reassuring him. Jaskier melted under the touch, all the tension leaking from him as his hole let go of its last remaining bit of tension. Geralt hummed, pleased before sliding his fist fully inside of Jaskier.

It sunk fully inside of him, Jaskier’s hole eagerly eating Geralt’s fist and then wrist and part of his forearm up before Geralt met resistance and was forced to stop. Jaskier moaned long and loud, hole clenching around Geralt’s arms. And then Geralt clenched his fingers and Jaskier was sure he was seeing stars.

Geralt hummed above him, moving slightly to pull his arm out so he could brush his knuckles against Jaskier’s prostate. Jaskier moaned loudly, the sound echoing through the near silent hall. Geralt huffed back a laugh as he stroked against Jaskier’s prostate again before pressing harshly down on it. Jaskier cried out, cock spasming underneath him as Geralt milked his orgasm from him. 

He must have blacked out because when the orgasm was finished he was lying the full length of the table, Geralt’s arm still locked tightly in Jaskier’s arse. Geralt brushed his fist against Jaskier’s prostate once more before slowly pulling away. Jaskier blushed at the sound of his arse slurping around Geralt’s wrist as Geralt pulled himself away from Jaskier.

When his fist reached Jaskier’s rim, Jaskier’s arse tried to lift with it but Geralt tutted softly, pushing Jaskier’s arse back down. The fist came out with a loud pop that had Jaskier groaning, face burning red as a loud cheer went up. Geralt brought his hand up to Jaskier’s face, Jaskier’s tongue automatically coming to lick at Geralt’s hand and wrist to clean it.

He could barely taste himself through the taste of beer and cucumber that ran down Geralt’s hand and he blushed heavily in embarrassment. His arse must be a mess inside. Fuck, he felt like a mess inside.

………..

Geralt pulled his cock out of his trousers as the Witchers moved back to their merry-making. Taking Jaskier under his arms, he pulled his boy up to a seated position. A trail of beer dribbled from Jaskier’s hole and Geralt smirked. Yes, a cleaning was definitely in order. But not just yet. Right now Geralt’s cock was near bursting with the need to feel how lose Jaskier really was.

He pulled Jaskier with him as he sat himself on the chair. Jaskier was limp in his arms as Geralt sat down, lifting Jaskier up so his arse was directly hovering over Geralt’s cock. As he lowered Jaskier’s gaping hole down onto his own hard and leaking cock he could have sworn this was someone else. Jaskier’s arse was so wet, lose; so fucking open. Fuck, it was like fucking a wet dripping well-used pussy.

Jaskier gurgled as Geralt lifted his boy experimentally up. His little hole was clenching but Geralt could barely feel it. He groaned, bouncing Jaskier up and down on his lap as he neared his completion. And then he was cumming, groaning loudly as he dropped Jaskier down on his cock, his cum burying deep inside of Jaskier’s hole.

Jaskier groaned and whimpered, hole clenching rhythmically but doing nothing to keep Geralt from pulling out of Jaskier’s wet dripping hole. He smirked, grabbing the vibrator he’d put in Jaskier’s arse at the start of the night and pushing it into Jaskier’s gaping hole. Jaskier whimpered, hole spasming as Geralt stood him up on shaking legs. The vibrator was large but it still slipped a little in Jaskier’s lose hole. Jaskier’s hole clenched automatically and Geralt smirked, it would take all Jaskier’s concertation just to keep it from falling out for the rest of the night.

“Back to your game now I think.” Geralt grinned, smirking as Jaskier’s only response was to whimper and move to take the tray of drinks from where Eskel had left them before. Geralt smirked, he wouldn’t need the vibrator to make Jaskier drop the drinks this time, Jaskier would do that all by himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired from a prompt from AwlAfrit who wanted to see Geralt accidentally pushing Jaskier past his limits.

Jaskier groaned as Geralt shoved the plug inside of him, the plastic slipping easily past his rim. He moaned as he dropped down onto the bed, burying his head into the pillow as Geralt climbed out of the bed. He’d been woken to the feeling of Geralt’s cock pounding into his prostate. Not the worst way to get up but still it left him groggy and exhausted.

“Up.” Geralt growled, hand slapping at Jaskier’s arse. Jaskier whined but did as he was told, wincing as the plug shifted inside him, pressing down on his prostate. Fuck, he could just tell today was going to be a long day.

Geralt didn’t say a word as Jaskier sauntered over to him, dropping to his knees next to Geralt on the couch. Geralt hummed, running a hand through Jaskier’s hair as he started to read through a file. Jaskier sighed dramatically, nudging himself closer to Geralt as he picked up the slice of toast Geralt insisted he eat every morning. The plug ground deeper against his prostate as Jaskier settled against his knees.

He looked up at Geralt as he shifted a little get comfortable, purposefully making sure his plump cock swung against his stomach. Geralt just ignored him, frown on his face. He was dressed for work already, suit and tie, hair combed and in a ponytail to stay out of the way. Jaskier sighed, if Geralt was dressed like that it meant Jaskier would be on his own most of the day. Never mind, he’d been thinking about exploring the old house a bit more and if Geralt was gone all day chances were he wouldn’t make Jaskier stay put all day. He knew how bored his boy got and didn’t usually make Jaskier stay waiting for him for longer than a morning.

When Jaskier was finished eating, he leant closer into Geralt. He grabbed the pint of water Geralt insisted he drink every morning and drank it slowly. Geralt hummed, hand stroking through Jaskier’s hair and Jaskier sighed happily. His eyes closed of his own accord, peace settling inside him. Maybe he could have a bit of a cat nap until Geralt had to leave. That’s be nice, curled around Geralt’s feet as Geralt read whatever report he’d been given this morning. 

Except Geralt had other ideas as the older man stood up with one final pet to Jaskier’s head. “All fours.” Geralt grunted, eyes still glued to the report in hand. Jaskier rolled his eyes, Geralt was overworking himself. He’d have to think of a way to get Geralt’s attention soon before the ridiculous man overworked himself to exhaustion. Geralt needed an outlet from work and it had been a little while since Jaskier had felt utterly abused and helpless.

Jaskier got into position wiggling his arse in the air as he settled into an all four position. If this was how the morning was going, he hoped Geralt planned on an early lunch because this wasn’t the most comfortable position to wait in. Not that he’d complain, he liked the control Geralt had over him, liked how Geralt made him wait for hours in different positions.

He shivered a little as a cool draft drifted from the corridor. Kaer Morhen was an old place and in the dead of winter it was far too cold. Not that the cold stopped Geralt from making him walk around naked, despite the fact Jaskier’s cock and balls shrivelled to tiny little prunes and stayed like that most of the day. It was a better cage than the fucking cage was, this cold weather. Though at least he had a hope of cumming when he got a little warm, whereas the cage just kept him stuck in a permanent state of need for however long Geralt chose to leave it on.

Geralt turned the nob on the thermostat and Jaskier hummed content. It would warm the room up for a few hours and Geralt would turn it up again when he came for lunch. He was thoughtful like that when he wanted to be. “Stay there and don’t move, I’ll be back soon.” Geralt grunted, eyes drifting to Jaskier before turning back to the report with a frown on his face.

Jaskier sighed dramatically as he got himself comfortable. Well, at least he’d closed the door to stop the dreaded draft getting in.

……….

Lunch came and went and Geralt still wasn’t back. Jaskier’s legs and arms were aching from the position he had been left in. he shifted a little, grunting when the plug shifted a little inside him. His hole clenched around it involuntarily and Jaskier shivered, wondering if his holes clenching on the plug could make him cum. Probably not, but the thing shifting every now and again from said clenching kept his cock semi-hard all morning.

He shivered again but this time it wasn’t from arousal but a familiar ache in his bladder. What time was it? Jaskier glanced up at the clock and groaned. Long past lunchtime, nearly half 1. He’d been here for 5 hours. Fuck, 5 hours. No wonder his bladder was aching, he hadn’t moved at all. He groaned, eyes drifting to the door wishing for Geralt to walk through it. He’d only ever pissed himself in Geralt’s office, never in their bedroom. When Geralt said stay put he was always back before Jaskier would have an accident, seemingly always materialising at the last second and then smirking as he told Jaskier he could go to the bathroom.

Except Geralt wasn’t materialising and Jaskier really needed to go. Logically Jaskier knew he could just move, Geralt would never need to know. Except he would because there was no way he would believe Jaskier could hold it for however long Geralt took to come back. And he’d said he would be back soon. Granted that had been 5 hours ago but Geralt was a busy man, he probably just got distracted.

Half an hour later and Jaskier couldn’t hold it any longer. He whimpered in humiliation as his bladder let go, the sound of piss hitting the plush flooring echoing in the room. The scent was strong and Jaskier clenched his eyes shut in horror. Fuck, what was Geralt going to think when he got back. The stream went on for what seemed like an age, the piss splashing back to hit Jaskier’s knees and stomach throughout. By the time he was done, he groin and thighs felt soaked in urine and the humiliation was coiled low in his belly.

Jaskier shifted, knee sliding in the wet puddle of his piss making tears prick in Jaskier’s eyes. Fuck, he’d never felt humiliation like this before. Usually when he pissed himself Geralt would be there, stroking Jaskier’s hair reassuringly to tell him he was ok. Except Geralt wasn’t here, and he’d told him to stay put.

He’d also said he’d be back soon so Jaskier forced the tears and loneliness creeping up away. Geralt would be back soon and this would be all forgotten. With any luck he’d even get a good orgasm from it.

………

4 o’ clock and Jaskier was shivering. The thermostat must have switched itself off as the cold seeping into the room started to penetrate Jaskier’s naked body. His hole clenched from the cold, the plug feeling like a cold heavy weight inside him. Even pressed against his prostate didn’t feel pleasurable anymore, just achy. His cock and balls had long since started to shrivel in the cold.

Fuck, that was painful. Jaskier thought to himself as he forced his shaking arms onto and legs to stay in position. His balls were slowly retreating inside him to escape the cold, cock shrivelling up and growing small from the cold, turning his semi-hard cock flaccid. His nipples were growing taut and numb from the cold to.

But Geralt would be back soon, he’d turn the heating up and warm Jaskier up with a round of fucking or maybe he’d demand a blow job and Jaskier could warm his cold nose against Geralt’s groin. That would be nice, saliva was growing his mouth at the thought. Which reminded him of another problem, he was thirsty.

Thankfully the lack of any more water had stopped Jaskier pissing a second time, his first lot now cold and against his legs which was tiny bit less humiliating. But his throat was beginning to grow a little dry. He’d struggle if Geralt decided he wanted a blow job when he got back but the copious amount of pre-cum Geralt always gave off down his throat would soon remedy that.

He heard footsteps walking down the corridor and felt his heart speed up. That was Geralt, he’d be there soon. Except just as quickly as the footsteps disappeared they were gone, leaving an emptiness in Jaskier that he didn’t much like.

………..

It was nearing 8 now, nearly 12 hours since Geralt had gone. Jaskier’s whole body ached with the need to lie down, rest, eat, get warm. Fuck, it was cold. He was cold and hungry and thirsty and so god-damned tired. But Geralt had told him to wait and Jaskier was a good boy. He was Geralt’s good boy, his good bitch. He wouldn’t move, not until Geralt got back and told him he could.

After all, what did it matter if Jaskier’s legs and arms were slowly cramping and his cock had shrunken to a third of its usual size from the cold. He didn’t matter, didn’t Geralt tell him that enough. He was just a hole for Geralt’s pleasure, nothing special. Just a pathetic useless little hole and if he broke or disobeyed then Geralt would just replace him. But Jaskier didn’t want replacing, he loved Geralt. Geralt was his and Jaskier wanted to stay. So he wouldn’t move, he’d be a good little hole and do what Geralt said.

It was so cold in the room he didn’t even notice the tears running down his face.

…………..

Geralt was annoyed. It was nearing midnight and he’d spent the whole fucking day dealing with someone else’s mess. As if he didn’t have his own fucking plans. He’d had plans, good plans. Plans that involved an early lunch with his cock in his boys arse, fucking another round of cum in him; and an afternoon with his boy under his office desk warming his cock while he played cards with Vesemir. He’d had fucking plans and they’d been ruined.

He stalked angrily down the corridors, muscles rippling as he worked out a way to release his anger. He’d tie Jaskier to the bed, spread eagled and helpless. Maybe change it up a bit, tie him front up so the hits would go over his sensitive stomach and balls. He’d have to be a bit more careful than he usually was but it would make a good change of pace and Jaskier would enjoy it. 

There was a thin riding crop that would be perfect for the delicate are of beating Jaskier’s balls black and blue. Oh, how his boy would cry and sob until Geralt had broken through his barriers and he was left with a pliant lose body to fuck. Jaskier would be so sensitive when he was done, crying and startling at every tiny touch. Just a trail of Geralt’s fingers down his stomach would have Jaskier begging for him to stop.

Fuck, the very thought had Geralt picking up his pace desperate to do exactly that.

He opened the door to the bedroom, surprised to find the room in darkness. And cold, fuck the room was almost as icy as the corridor outside was. Silly boy, Jaskier had probably forgot to reset the thermostat before he went to bed. Geralt smirked, flicking the switch on only to freeze at the sight that greeted him.

Jaskier was kneeling on all fours, head hanging low, silent sobs wracking his shivering body. Fuck, he was pale, almost translucent. The carpet underneath Jaskier had turned in a dark stain and as Geralt sniffed up he could faintly smell the scent of piss.

Hearing the door opening, Jaskier lifted his eyes. Fuck, his blue eyes were grey, red rimmed as if he’d been crying for hours. And not the crying Geralt pushed him to but full on sorrowful crying. “I…I st..stayed…” Jaskier stuttered, voice hoarse and panic-stricken. “I didn’t…I didn’t move…I did what you…you wanted…I promise…I didn’t move…”

Geralt just stared at Jaskier in shock. Jaskier hadn’t moved all day since Geralt had left, fuck 15 hours ago. Fuck, he didn’t even remember telling Jaskier to stay. He’d been distracted this morning, the report which had made his day a living hell distracting him from his boy. He remembered fucking Jaskier awake, filling him with cum and plugging him up. And he remembered Jaskier sitting at his side eating breakfast and then…fuck, he’d told Jaskier to go to all fours and told him he’d be back soon. Fuck.

Geralt didn’t register stalking over to his boy, his boy who fucking flinched. Jaskier never flinched. “You can move.” Geralt growled, watching in horror as Jaskier sobbed in fucking relief. Jaskier collapsed to the ground, limbs spasming in pain. Geralt grabbed a thick blanket from the bed and through it over Jaskier’s shaking frame. He stalked over to the thermostat and put it to its highest setting.

Jaskier had curled under the blanket into a tight ball, body shaking under the thick fur. Geralt felt guilt well inside him as he looked at him. And then Jaskier’s face was lifting, eyes wide with panic as he forced himself into a kneeling position. Geralt could see Jaskier’s legs shaking from his weight as he started to crawl towards Geralt. He came to a stop at Geralt’s feet, hands coming up to Geralt’s pants.

They were shaking, none of Jaskier’s usual confidence and Geralt took a step back. Jaskier whimpered, body curling inwards. “You need a bath.” Geralt said, shock in his voice as he looked at Jaskier, he’d never seen him like that.

Jaskier sobbed at Geralt’s words, head lowered in humiliation. His cheeks turning red, not the red of his usual aroused embarrassment but red with humiliation that made Geralt sick. “You…you said not to move…I tried…I tried to hold it in but…I couldn’t and I didn’t…I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Jaskier sobbed, voice broken.

Geralt could feel his heart hammering, fuck this was bad. This was very fucking bad. “Jaskier, sweetheart, do you remember your word?” Jaskier whimpered.

“No…please, no I don’t want to leave please.” Jaskier sobbed.

Geralt cursed himself. “No, Jaskier, I’m not going to make you leave if you say your word. But you can say Dandelion if you need a break, I won’t be mad. I promise.” He hoped reminding Jaskier of his word would break through to his boy but it didn’t, Jaskier just stared at him blinking in confusion.

“I’m just a hole. I don’t deserve a break.” Jaskier’s words were mechanical and Geralt felt his heart clench in worry. He’d fucked up. He’d fucked up massively.

Dropping down to his knees, Geralt held out a hand hesitantly to Jaskier. Jaskier looked at him in confusion before launching himself into Geralt’s arms, sobbing pitifully as Geralt stroked his back. Fuck, Jaskier had put all this trust into Geralt, he’d let Geralt do anything to him without a word of complaint and Geralt had broken that trust. He’d forgotten about Jaskier and nearly let him freeze, left him on the floor for 15 fucking hours with no food or water or heat. But that wasn’t the worst thing, no the worst thing was Geralt hadn’t even known he’d done it. He hadn’t even fucking remembered he’d told Jaskier to wait.

“I’m sorry Jaskier.” Geralt said, stroking Jaskier’s hair softly. “You aren’t just a hole, you’re the most important thing in my life. If I didn’t have you…fuck, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“I’m important?” Jaskier whimpered, a hint of blue back in his iris’ now as he looked up at Geralt.

“Very. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that.” Geralt whispered, kissing Jaskier’s hair softly. “Let me run a bath and I’ll get you cleaned up.”

“O..ok.” Jaskier stammered, letting Geralt take his hand and pull him up on shaking feet. Jaskier’s legs almost didn’t hold him and Geralt growled in self-deprecating anger, hooking his arms under Jaskier’s legs and lifting him bridal style before carrying him into the bathroom.

……….

Geralt ran hands through Jaskier’s hair, gently working the shampoo into the soft locks. He’d already washed Jaskier down fully, Jaskier growing limper and more pliant as the bath wore on. When he was done he grabbed a cup of warm water and used it to gently wash the shampoo away. Jaskier murmured quietly, eyes closed.

Geralt glanced to the side, looking at the black plug sitting on the countertop as if calling out his failure. Fuck, Jaskier hadn’t deserved this. Jaskier was the only thing keeping Geralt together he sometimes thought. Jaskier didn’t judge Geralt, wasn’t afraid of him. Jaskier was the only person in the world who trusted Geralt without fail or question despite what Geralt did to him. And Geralt had betrayed that trust in the worst possible way.

He’d make it up to his boy though. Someway, he’d make it up to him.

Glancing down, Geralt saw Jaskier was half asleep and he smiled softly. Jaskier always looked so innocent in sleep, innocent and beautiful. Gently, Geralt lifted Jaskier from the bath, helped dry him off before taking him to bed. He’d already stripped himself and cleaned up while Jaskier was in the bath and as he settled down next to Jaskier, Jaskier instantly wrapped himself around Geralt, sighing softly before dipping into sleep.

No, Geralt didn’t deserve Jaskier’s trust.

………..

Jaskier woke to the feeling of a warm body next to him. He smiled despite the ache in his arms and legs, snuggling closer to Geralt. All the doubts and fears from the night before were gone with Geralt next to him, with Geralt’s words running through his head. Geralt said he was important to him. He was important. It sent warmth cascading through Jaskier, his heart filling with affection for the man he was currently using as a pillow.

“I am sorry Jaskier.” Geralt murmured, hand stroking through Jaskier’s hair. 

“It’s not your fault.” Jaskier replied, lifting his head up to look at Geralt whose amber eyes were blazing with guilt. “I was being stupid. I should have realised that you were busy and just moved…”

“No.” Geralt growled, cutting Jaskier off. “I told you to stay, knowing you would do exactly what I said. I told you to stay and I forgot I had. I fucking forgot I’d left you there. It’s my fault. I promise, I’ll make this up to you. Anything you want, anything you need, I’ll do it.” Jaskier glanced up at Geralt a frown on his face.

“That’s not what I want.” Jaskier said, lifting himself up and meeting Geralt’s eyes square on. “I’m yours. Yours.” Jaskier repeated, glaring at Geralt when he went to interrupt. “What I want is to be yours.”

“I don’t want to hurt you again.” Geralt whispered.

“You won’t.” Jaskier promised, cupping his hands under Geralt’s chin. “I can take all of it, I want all of it. I want you to treat me like a hole, like I’m nothing.”

“I can’t be trusted.” Geralt growled, eyes looking away from Jaskier.

“I trust you.” Jaskier said. “I trust you and I…I love you Geralt.”

“Love?” Geralt looked at Jaskier in utter confusion as Jaskier blushed.

“I know it’s unorthodox and you don’t want a relationship but…I really do love you.” Jaskier whispered, heart clenching as Geralt took hold of Jaskier’s face and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you too.” Geralt whispered against Jaskier’s lips. “You are the best part of my day, every day and if you’ll forgive me then I promise I’ll never forget about you again.”

Jaskier chuckled, emotion welling in his throat as he smiled. “And I expect you to keep using me like you always have. Or I’ll start misbehaving again.”

“You’d misbehave either way.” Geralt joked and Jaskier grinned mischievously.

“What, like this?” Jaskier purred, pushing the duvet away and kissing his way down Geralt’s chest. Geralt groaned as Jaskier stopped to suckle at Geralt’s stomach. He dipped tongue into Geralt’s belly button, chuckling as Geralt growled above him and then began to move lower.

He worked his mouth over Geralt’s left hip, suckling a path to his inner groin before switching sides. Geralt’s cock twitched, pre-cum leaking out and Jaskier grinned, tongue coming to lick a stripe over the tip. Geralt groaned as Jaskier took the tip in his mouth, suckling happily at the base. He brought a hand to fondle Geralt’s heavy balls, twirling it around his fingers as his other hand ran dancing lines over Geralt’s cock not currently in Jaskier’s mouth.

Jaskier’s cock jumped as Jaskier worked his mouth down, pausing every now and again to lick or suck at the heavy warm cock in his mouth. Salty beads of cum filled his taste buds and he moaned in arousal as he swallowed Geralt down to the base. He kept him there for a few moments, compressing his throat so he was nearly convulsing on Geralt’s cock before moving back and nuzzling once more at the base.

Geralt growled, hips thrusting forwards and Jaskier grunted, taking the message as he dropped back down to bury his face in Geralt’s groin. And then Geralt’s cock was spurting angrily down his throat, Jaskier choking around the liquid as he desperately tried to swallow it all down. When Geralt was finished, he brought his mouth up, licking the cock in his mouth clean all the way up.

When he had just the tip in his mouth he worked his tongue over the slip, making the tip spit clean before going to pull off. Only to stop with Geralt’s hand in his hair. “You went down there, you can stay there for a bit.” Geralt smirked, eyes flashing in their normal smirk.

Jaskier whined, cock growing to full hardness as he let Geralt push him back down until his slowly deflating cock sat heavy on Jaskier’s tongue, just brushing the entrance of Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier groaned, burying his nose into Geralt’s pubic hair and breathing deep. “Good bitch.” Geralt said, stroking Jaskier’s hair gently.

Jaskier hummed in answer, pleasure flowing through him. He truly did love Geralt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and it wasn't too angsty, it got a bit away from me. I know this wasn't really pushing Jaskier past a limit but I sort of had it in my head that Jaskier didn't really have a limit because he'd do anything for Geralt happily, even if it meant hurting himself to do it.
> 
> As always, if you have any other ideas you'd like me to write, please let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and suggestions. I've got a few ideas of how to incorporate most of these so will work my way through them and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> This one was inspired by AnythingEver suggestion of Geralt making it up to Jaskier by forcing him to orgasm many, many times, without the cage.

Geralt smirked as he looked at Jaskier lying prone on their bed. He was lying back down, arms and legs tied securely to all four corners of the bed, leaving him spread eagled and helpless. Geralt had grabbed their biggest vibrator and shoved it straight in Jaskier’s arse before starting this, setting the vibrations to a low continuous buzz that had Jaskier’s cock filling almost instantly. Jaskier had a blindfold on so he wouldn’t be able to see Geralt moving and Geralt smirked as he stepped forwards.

He brought his hand down to trail over one of Jaskier’s nipples, enjoying the way Jaskier’s breath hitched, stomach jumping. Geralt had barely touched his boy but laid like this, sensitive and blind to what Geralt was doing left Jaskier more sensitive than ever. Smirking, Geralt took hold of Jaskier’s cock in a lose grip.

Jaskier moaned, hips thrusting as best he could tied as tightly down as he was. Geralt let him, even moving his hand to caress his boys balls, rolling them in a way that had Jaskier gurgling desperately. Geralt felt his own cock stir in interest but he ignored it. This was his boys apology. Geralt was going to lavish Jaskier with attention, make sure his boy knew how very important he was to Geralt. And if that left his boy in a drooling unintelligible mess by the end of it so be it.

Geralt smirked as Jaskier’s cock jumped against his chest, running his hand firmly up and down the length as his other rolled Jaskier’s balls tenderly. Jaskier orgasmed quickly, a filthy moan coming from his mouth, drooling running down his chin Geralt stroked him through his orgasm. His cum shot across Geralt’s hand and Jaskier’s chest in a white stream that had Geralt smirking. When his boy’s cock had finished cumming, Geralt listened to Jaskier’s whining hitched breath as Geralt continued t play with him, not letting him grow soft.

When Jaskier’s cock was back to full mast again, Geralt dropped the little cock back down with one last pet to the head which had Jaskier whining in need. He brought his cum covered fingers to Jaskier and dropped them into Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier took them eagerly, tongue swirling and cheeks hallowing out as he sucked them clean. When he was done, Geralt removed his fingers from Jaskier’s mouth with a whine before rubbing them dry through Jaskier’s hair.

……….

Jaskier whimpered as he heard Geralt move away from the bed. He tried to turn his head towards the sound but the blindfold Geralt had chosen was thick and he couldn’t even make out the light he knew Geralt had on in the room. The vibrator pressed against his prostate unerringly, the soft vibrations flooding through him and leaving Jaskier hyper sensitive to every movement of the mattress.

He tugged at the ties above his head but Geralt was efficient and ruthless with the ties, leaving Jaskier immobile save for the slight lift in his hips if he put all his strength behind it. His cock hung hard and heavy against his stomach, twitching every now and again along with Jaskier’s own rapidly increased pulse. The cum from his first orgasm was drying slowly over his chest and Jaskier squirmed at the knowledge he would look utterly used and filthy by the end of this.

A light brush on his nipples had Jaskier moaning, chest jumping as his breath hitched erratically. Geralt hummed above him, circling Jaskier’s nipples again with…fuck was that a feather. Jaskier gurgled, the feather tickled over his hard nipple before trailing down to his stomach. His stomach jumped under the trail of the feather. Geralt hummed a pleased noise as he stroked the feather further down to circle Jaskier’s groin.

Jaskier groaned long and loud as the feather brushed over the head of his now leaking cock before moving up to circle his other nipple. “Can you cum from just this?” Geralt murmured, feather trailing over Jaskier’s collar bone, his throat. Trailing further up to brush his cheeks and his nose before Geralt brought it back down to run across his stomach.

Jaskier’s only response was to gurgle as the feather tickled on the inner thigh of his left leg. Geralt, Jaskier was sure, was smirking as he trailed the feather lightly over Jaskier’s balls, barely touching, before trailing patterns along his right legs inner thigh. “How many times can you come?” Geralt murmured, voice soft as he ran the feather over Jaskier’s cock.

Jaskier whimpered, cock jumping in response and he could feel heat coiling low in his belly as Geralt continued speaking. “I bet I could make you cum 10 times.” Jaskier groaned as the feather flicked over the head of his cock, cock spewing sum over his belly in a wild mess. 

“8 more to go.” Geralt said, bending his head to kiss Jaskier fiercely on the lips.

……….

Geralt took Jaskier’s nipple between his teeth, rolling them around before applying a light pressure. Jaskier shouted above him, heart hammering under Geralt’s ear as Geralt pulled back slightly, enjoying the keen Jaskier gave off before releasing and flicking his tongue over the tender bud. Jaskier whimpered as Geralt moved to the next nipple.

He flicked the nipple until it was as hard as the left one was before repeating the action with this one as well. He saw Jaskier’s cock ump maddingly out of the corner of his eye when he flicked Jaskier’s nipple with his tongue and he smirked. Repeating the action he saw a large drop of pre-cum drop onto Jaskier’s stomach, trailing down into Jaskier’s belly.

Jaskier gurgled as Geralt moved back, taking the left nipple in hand and pinching painfully. Geralt smirked, seeing the way Jaskier’s cock twitched again, balls raising slightly in response. He brought his teeth down to wrap around the right nipple as his left continued to pull and pinch at Jaskier’s left nipple.

Jaskier cummed with a loud groan, breath hitching and heart hammering like a jack hammer. When Geralt stepped back he palmed himself through his black pants at the sight. Jaskier looked well and trully fucked. Hair sweaty and a mess, mouth wide open and drool covering his chin. Nipples bright red and hard, cock still semi hard between his legs, chest a pattern work of white cum stains.

………….

Jaskier shouted as Geralt rolled his balls in one hand. Geralt stroked his inner thigh even as he painfully tugged at Jaskier’s balls, grip tight as Jaskier whimpered and panted from exertion. Geralt’s grip was tight around both balls, crushing them in his palm as he steadily pulled them further away from Jaskier’s cock and towards his balls. 

Geralt chuckled as he released Jaskier’s balls, Jaskier crying in relief and then pain as his balls flew back into position. And then Geralt’s hands were on them again, this time lightly caressing and rolling them in his palms. Jaskier whimpered, pleasure warring with the pain of overstimulation running through him. The vibrator was still pressed unerringly against his prostate, keeping his cock semi hard despite the previous 3 orgasms. Geralt’s playing with his balls was only making his cock grow harder by the second.

He whined in pain as Geralt’s harsh grip was once more at his balls, squeezing them together in his palms. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as Geralt released them again, gurgling in response to Geralt’s finger lightly trailing over them. And then Geralt’s pam was slapping across his balls in a painful strike.

Jaskier cried out from the pain, cock dripping precum as Geralt slapped his balls once more with a harsh slap that had pain lacing through his balls even as they seized up painfully. A third hit had Jaskier screaming through his orgasm, the feeling of his balls jumping in response to his pleasure almost as painful as the treatment of Geralt’s hands.

“Now the cock.” Geralt grinned and Jaskier whimpered even as his cock valiantly tried to plump again.

…………

Geralt took Jaskier’s cock in hand, lying it flat across the palm of his left hand. Jaskier’s balls were an angry red that Geralt knew would be painful every time Jaskier cummed. “Perfect.” Geralt murmured as he brought his right hand back. A whoosh of air and Geralt’s hand made contact with Jaskier’s cock. It jumped in Geralt’s hand as Jaskier wailed in pain.

Geralt smirked, hand coming back to repeat the motion. Jaskier whimpered as Geralt held for a moment before slapping his palm against the hard cock. Jaskier screamed, cock dribbling pre-cum into Geralt’s palm and Geralt smirked. His whole hand covered the length of Jaskier’s cock, meaning every hit made contact with ever inch of his boy’s cock.

“You are perfect.” Geralt said, following his words with a harsh hit that had Jaskier shouting in pain. “My perfect little whore.” Geralt hit the cock again, Jaskier nearly arching off the bed. “My perfect little cockslut.”

The next hit had Jaskier’s cock spasming in Geralt’s hold, cumming uncontrollably as Jaskier gurgled unintelligibly. Geralt smirked as he moved Jaskier’s cock to aim his cum over Jaskier’s messy stomach. “Yours.” Jaskier breathed when he was finally finished.

………..

Geralt palmed himself through his pants and he felt the all encompassing need to have his boy, claim him. He didn’t want to untie Jaskier, the boy still had 4 more goes to go but there were other ways to get himself off. Geralt smirked as he climbed on top of Jaskier, pressing his knees against Jaskier’s upper chest and shoulders and pinning him in place.

Jaskier, the good little bitch he was, already had his mouth open, wanton moans pouring out of him Geralt smirked, pulling his cock out and shoving it straight into that tight heat.

………..

Jaskier whimpered as he felt Geralt’s thighs squeeze around him, trapping him even more in place if that was possible. He knew what was coming and already had his mouth open wide and ready. When the tip of Geralt’s cock knocked against his lips Jaskier whimpered, lips latching and sucking with all his might as if that would pull Geralt further down.

Geralt groaned above him, cock dripping pre-cum into Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier licked the tip, whimpering the whole time. Geralt was already rock solid as he worked his cock further down into Jaskier’s eagerly waiting mouth. He’d obviously gotten hard just watching Jaskier be ravished. It made Jaskier’s own cock twitch but he ignored it.

He licked a tripe down Geralt’s cock which had Geralt groan, hips bucking forwards and causing his balls to slap against Jaskier’s chin. Jaskier moaned, eyes rolling back under the blindfold as Geralt’s cock pressed against the entrance to his throat. He swallowed eagerly, Geralt’s cock sliding down in one push from Geralt’s hip.

From this angle Geralt was deeper than he ever had been, heavy balls resting heavily against Jaskier’s chin as Jaskier choked around that thick cock. And then Geralt was filling him with cum, choking him and making him feel like he was drowning in it. He felt his own pleasure run through him as he drank down every bit of Geralt’s thick salty cum.

……….

Geralt groaned, cumming harder if that was possible when he glanced back to see Jaskier had orgasmed from just having his throat fucked by Geralt. His boy was choking around him, throat convulsing and making Geralt wish he never had to leave this tight heat again. But alas he did, the game wasn’t over quite yet.

He pulled out of Jaskier’s mouth slowly, letting his boy tongue every inch of Geralt’s dick on the way up. Geralt smirked as Jaskier tongued the end of his cock, his boy was always so considerate when he cleaned Geralt’s cock. He pulled out of Jaskier’s mouth with a wet pop and a whine from his boy.

As he climbed off Jaskier, he quickly shoved his pants and boxers off, surveying his boy as he decided what to do next. Jaskier whimpered beneath him, body shifting. Geralt could just about hear the vibrations of the vibrator. Jaskier’s cock was semi-hard again and Geralt smirked as he watched it slowly grow under his gaze. It’d take a bit longer than if he actually touched his boy but it would be all the more humiliating to make Jaskier cum from juts words alone.

Geralt settled himself on the bed, eyes fixed on Jaskier’s cock as he began to speak. “Look at you. Al wrung out and needy. The perfect little hole, you’d let me do anything wouldn’t you.” Jaskier whimpered, hips thrusting up as if to answer yes. Geralt smirked.

“You’re such a horny little bitch. No one else could keep up with your needs, they wouldn’t have the time. If you haven’t got something in one of those holes all day every day you can’t handle it can you. Your little hole just clenches in desperation every time I leave it empty. I bet if I left your little hole empty for a few days you’d be grabbing the first thing you can find just to keep it full.” Jaskier’s breath hitched, cock twitching against his stomach. “You’re the perfect little breeding bitch. If you were a woman you’d always be pregnant. Just imagine how many kids I could have fucked into your belly by now if you were.”

Jaskier whined, cock turning an angry shade of red. “You’re so desperate and pathetic. A true bitch in heat.” Geralt growled, glaring straight at Jaskier’s cock. It jumped in response and Geralt smirked. “You don’t even need anyone to touch you. You can just cum from me just watching you. I could put you on show, tie you in the front door and leave you there so everyone can look at you when they come in.”

Jaskier whimpered. “Please.” Jaskier breathed and Geralt smirked.

“Please what?” Geralt growled and Jaskier whimpered again.

“Let me cum, I need to cum. Fuck, please.”

“Why?” Geralt growled and Jaskier moaned long and filthy.

“Because I’m your desperate little bitch.” Jaskier replied and Geralt growled, shoving his face down and devouring Jaskier’s lips with his own.

He pulled back with a growl. “Then cum.” Jaskier shouted, as his pathetic little cock spasmed on his stomach. A tiny drip of cum dripped from his boy’s pathetic little cock. When he was done, Jaskier collapsed, gasping for breath as Geralt smirked. 3 more to go and he was already cumming dry.

…………

Geralt rolled Jaskier’s cock in hand as Jaskier withered against his bonds. He’d put the vibrator to its highest setting for the next to 2 rounds. Tears were dripping from underneath the blindfold and Geralt knew the pain of the continuous orgasms was fast outweighing the pleasure. But he didn’t much care and he knew Jaskier didn’t either. His boys treat was attention, not solely pleasure. If Geralt’s attention started to hurt, well that was Jaskier’s problem not Geralt’s.

Jaskier next orgasm came slower than the others, cock struggling to grow despite Geralt’s hand on his cock and the vibrations running through his prostate. But Geralt persevered and soon Jaskier’s cock was jumping in his hand.

Jaskier was sobbing from the overstimulation as Geralt watched in fascination as Jaskier’s cock came dry. The slit opened wide, cock jumping wildly, balls seizing but nothing came out. Geralt smirked as Jaskier collapsed and then started sobbing again.

“2 more.”

………….

Geralt’s hand was rough on Jaskier’s sensitive cock. Every brush of his calloused skin was pure agony as the overstimulation of the last 8 orgasms made Jaskier whimper and cry. His prostate felt numb from the vibrations, each tiny little knock of the vibrator enough to send him wailing in pain without the fucking vibrations. With them it was pure and utter agony. And yet his cock was slowly growing in Geralt’s hand.

His balls ached in protest as Geralt rolled them, nothing in Jaskier left to give despite Geralt forcing him there. Jaskier whimpered as his cock slowly plumped under Geralt’s deft fingers and the vibrations against his prostate. Jaskier whimpered, body limp against the mattress as he expected the pain to come.

And fuck was it painful. His cock seized in Geralt’s hand, no pleasure whatsoever now as Jaskier wailed through his orgasm. Geralt stroked him the whole time, making the whole ordeal last even longer as Jaskier came dry.

But finally it was over and Geralt was turning the dreaded vibrator off. “Perfect.” Geralt murmured, untying first Jaskier’s legs and then moving to undo his arms.

“Only 9 though.” Jaskier breathed, voice croaky and utterly wrecked. Geralt smirked, pulled at Jaskier’s collar. Jaskier choked as his head was forced up to meet Geralt’s lips.

“One more.” Geralt breathed against Jaskier’s lips before letting go. Jaskier sagged against the bedding but he didn’t complain. He had Geralt’s sole undivided attention and that was all he wanted, pain be damned.

Geralt smirked as he pulled the vibrator out of Jaskier’s hole. His hole automatically tried to clench down on it making Jaskier blush from embarrassment and Geralt chuckle as it came away with a soft pop. Next the blindfold came off and Jaskier blinked against the dimmed light as he looked at Geralt. Geralt stood above him, his body used as a blocker for the light as Jaskier’s eyesight became used to it again.

“What next?” Jaskier asked, false bravado colouring his tone even as his cock gave a twitch of protest.

“Good bitch.” Geralt smirked before answering. “Next you’re going to fuck yourself on my cock. And you better cum before me or you won’t like the consequences.” Jaskier groaned as Geralt pushed him to a seated position, Geralt’s cock already hard as he settled himself onto the bed, Jaskier’s exhausted muscles straining as he forced himself to kneel above Geralt’s cock.

At some point Geralt had lubed himself up but it didn’t really matter considering how lose Jaskier currently was from the vibrator. Slowly, he sank himself onto the hard cock, his own thankfully twitching back to life as Geralt’s hard member tugged past his rim.

When Geralt was bottomed out, Jaskier panting from overexertion above him, he patted Jaskier’s cock almost tenderly. “Best hurry up bitch or I might have to get that cock cage back out of storage.”

………..

Geralt groaned as Jaskier rode himself hard against Geralt’s cock. His boy’s face was red with effort as Jaskier desperately chased his orgasm. His little cock was plump against his stomach but Geralt could already feeling heat coiling low in his belly. At this rate his boy would lose the race and for once Geralt oh so wanted his boy to win. After all, he could always find another excuse to punish his boy. Or just do it for the sake of doing it really.

Smirking, he angled his hips a little so his cock would pound against Jaskier’s prostate. He must have fund it as the second Jaskier dropped down again his boy shouted out, cock jumping as tears dripped down Jaskier’s face. Geralt smirked, hands resting on his boys hips to steady him as Jaskier pushed himself off Geralt’s cock and then slammed back down.

They both orgasmed at the same time. Jaskier shouted as his cock twitched pathetically while Geralt roared, taking over Jaskier’s now stopped thrusts to move his boy up and down. He slammed his cock in and out of his boys spasming hole, milking every drop of cum into his boys arse. When he was done, he pulled Jaskier down against his chest.

Jaskier was a dead weight as Geralt manoeuvred him so he was lying with his back to Geralt, hold still clenching rhythmically around Geralt’s softening cock. “Thought I told you to cum first.” Geralt growled, nipping at Jaskier’s neck.

Jaskier whimpered, hole spasming. He looked utterly wrecked and exhausted. Perfect. “I did.” Jaskier breathed, voice barely there as exhaustion claimed him.

Geralt thrust forward, softening cock brushing Jaskier’s prostate and he smirked as Jaskier whined. “No, we came at the same time.” Jaskier whimpered as Geralt circled Jaskier’s cock with his hand. “I’m afraid that means the cock cage goes on tomorrow.”

“Bastard.” Jaskier breathed with no heat in his voice. He snuggled further against Geralt, hole tight around Geralt’s cock in an effort to keep it in loner.

“You love it.” Geralt chuckled, pulling his arms tighter around Jaskier and holding him close.

“Always.” Jaskier breathed before his breath slowly evened out in sleep. Geralt smirked, moving himself into a more comfortable position, enjoying Jaskier’s warm heat around his cock and the way that even in his sleep his boys hole was clenched tightly around him to keep it in place. His perfect little bitch.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by MisterStalker suggestion Lambert and Eskel messing him up with a belt to his arse or some such.

Jaskier was uncomfortably full. Geralt hadn’t let him leave the room in days, preferring to leave him tied to their bed as he fucked round after round after fucking round of cum inside him. His stomach was straining with the amount of cum inside him, plug the only thing keeping a literal gush of cum from slipping out of him. He knew he would be spending a few hours soon crouching over the accursed bucket and he found his face heating up at just the thought.

It was embarrassing enough having the evidence of Geralt’s cum inside him by the slight enlargement of his otherwise flat stomach but being forced to squat with his arse hovering over a bucket as the cum literally dripped out of him was just another form of utter humiliation. Humiliation made all the worse by Geralt’s leaving the door open.

The Witchers, of course, found it hilarious. There was always a crowd, laughing and making crude gestures at the hallway as Jaskier blushed a deep shade of red, the sound of cum dripping into the bucket seeming to echo off the walls. Jaskier sighed, hand coming to adjust the plug a little inside him. Fuck it was uncomfortable.

“Poor bitch.” Lambert’s voice was followed by a swift hit to Jaskier’s arse. He hadn’t been concentrating and thus left himself open to the force which sent him barrelling into the wall from the force. He groaned as Lambert pinched his arse harshly, chuckling before slapping it again. “Look at him Esk, so needy he need to fuck himself in the hallway.”

Eskel smirked as Lambert pulled Jaskier away from the wall. Eskel’s hand came to paw at Jaskier’s cock and he moaned as Eskel rolled his balls in his hands. Lambert laughed, slapping Jaskier’s arse before taking he plug and twirling it in his grip. Fuck Jaskier hated Geralt’s brothers. “Poor little bitch.” Lambert breathed into his ear. “Is it uncomfortable, all that cum inside you. You want it out?” Jaskier struggled as Eskel grabbed his arms in a tight grip, stopping him from moving away from Lambert who had taken the base of the plug in one hand.

Eskel pressed lightly against Jaskier’s protruding stomach, making Jaskier whine. It was Geralt’s cum, uncomfortable or not he wanted it inside him. Lambert on the other he and obviously had other ideas. He gripped the base of the plug and yanked it out with a loud laugh. Eskel kept a firm grip on Jaskier’s hands, preventing him from shoving his fingers up there to stop the cum from leaking out.

“Look at that mess.” Lambert laughed, slapping Jaskier’s arse. Eskel laughed, pulling Jaskier closer. Jaskier groaned, hole clenching desperately but there was no chance. He was too lose and open, the cum sliding out of him with ease as Jaskier could just stand and listen in humiliation to the cum splashing onto the hard wooden floor.

“What is this?” Geralt growled, stalking down the corridor. Eskel flung Jaskier away as if he’d been burnt and Jaskier immediately plunged 3 fingers into his dripped arse. But the damage was already done, there was a large puddle under Jaskier’s feet of the cum that had slipped from him.

“Clean that mess.” Geralt growled. Jaskier expected Eskel and Lambert to run to obey but when he looked up Geralt’s gaze was on him. He was glowering in annoyance as he waited for Jaskier to obey. And he did, with a loud groan, dropping to his knees in front of the mess, fingers still pressed in his arse. “And take those fingers out, I was going to let you drip out tonight over the bucket but as you’re obviously so impatient you can drip out here.”

Jaskier didn’t both trying to explain that Lambert had taken the plug out. The bastard had it in his hand, was fucking twirling it in his hand and Geralt wasn’t an idiot. He knew perfectly well who to blame for this. “He said clean it bitch.” Lambert grinned, kicking Jaskier playfully on the arse.

Jaskier groaned, shame pooled low in his belly as he went onto all fours, tongue hesitantly licking at the mess on the floor. He knew the floors were kept sparkling for this very reason and that just made the shame pool even lower, his own cock twitching between his legs. Geralt hummed, moving closer and wrapping a hand around Jaskier’s cock.

Jaskier whimpered, still licking at the cum on the floor as Geralt roughly stripped his cock. And then he was cumming onto the floor with a whine of humiliation. Geralt stood up, wiping his dirtied fingers on Jaskier’s back. “All of it, I want this floor sparkling when I get back.” Jaskier groaned, tongue lapping at the cooling pool of cum. “Eskel, Lambert can keep an eye on you.”

Eskel smirked and Lambert shoed his enthusiasm with a harsh kick to Jaskier’s arse. Jaskier just groaned, continuing to lick the floor to sparkling as Geralt smirked and walked away.

………..

He was nearly done. His tongue was aching from the continuous licking but the floor was once more sparkling, not a hint of cum on the floor. But of course, Lambert chose that moment to pull his own cock out and thrust it against his hand until he was cumming with a moan onto Jaskier’s newly spit cleaned floor. Jaskier groaned, some of the cum landing on his back as Lambert made sure to coat as much of the floor as possible. 

“Clean it up bitch.” Lambert smirked, slapping Jaskier’s arse to hurry him along.

Jaskier whimpered but moved to obey because Geralt had wanted to floor sparkling when he returned. His tongue licked the cooling cum and he whimpered as another hit flashed across his arse. “Faster bitch. You’ve got one hell of a mess to clean up.” Jaskier felt his face heat in embarrassment even as his tongue quickened their licks against the cum covered floor.

Jaskier breathed a sigh of relief as he licked the final stipe of Lambert’s cum from the floor, arse aching from the hits Lambert had delivered every minute on the fucking minute to “Speed him the fuck up.” In Lambert’s words. Only for him to sigh as Eskel pulled his cock out and stripped himself onto Jaskier’s nice clean floor.

“Looks like you made more of a mess bitch.” Lambert grinned, kicking him in the arse and the crowing in victory as Jaskier wailed from Lambert’s boot brushing the back of his balls instead.

“Go and get a few others, I’ll keep him working.” Eskel smirked as Lambert enthusiastically, too fucking enthusiastically walked down the hall, whistling the whole way.

……..

In a way Eskel was worse than Lambert. Lambert had no shame in what he did to Jaskier, kicking, hitting, slapping and fondling Geralt’s boy whenever he pleased. Jaskier expected it of him, the times Lambert didn’t touch him where more a surprise than the times he did.

Eskel on the other hand was quieter, more deadlier. He touched Jaskier less often. His touches were something Jaskier never saw coming. Sometimes Eskel would brush down the corridor, in the middle of a conversation with someone, only to grab Jaskier by the hand, twirl him in place and slap him harshly across his tiny little cock. All the while continuing his conversation. Other times Eskel would stare intensely at Jaskier, stalk over to him to the point that Jaskier just knew he was going to do something only for him to pause mere inches from Jaskier grab something that was next to Jaskier and stalk away without a single touch.

Now was no different. Lambert had been continuous in his hits. Jaskier could work with continuous. It was harder to feel pain or surprise when you knew the hits were coming. But Eskel wasn’t obvious. Jaskier went a full 2 minutes licking the floor clean before Eskel did anything. And instead of slapping or even kicking him like Lambert had he used a belt. A belt which Jaskier hadn’t even heard him take off.

Jaskier shouted in pain at the white hot pain striped across his arse. Eskel hummed, watching Jaskier lick the cum again. He was behind Jaskier so when the next hit came, 10 seconds later which Jaskier really wasn’t expecting, it was just as painful. This stripe hit directly over the cleft of his arse, brushing against his little hole.

Then 40 seconds later the next hit came. “Best be fast bitch or you’ll be here all day.” Eskel stated blandly after the last hit. Jaskier’s tongue moved fast of its own accord, desperate to be done and gone before the next Witcher appeared and cummed on his nice clean floor.

……………..

He was just standing up to leave when Aidan walked down the corridor, cock in hand. Jaskier went to his knees just as Aidan came over Jaskier’s clean floor. Eskel smirked, belt coming hard and fast over Jaskier’s arse to spur him into movement. Jaskier glared at him even as his tongue came out to lick the floor as clean as possible. Well, as clean as he could with Witchers already following Aidan up the corridor to add to the mess.

Lambert followed them, smirk on his face only growing wider as he saw Eskel strap his belt across Jaskier’s arse again. “Genius idea Eskel. Belt’ll make the little bitch work even faster.” Jaskier just groaned, tongue working against the floor as fast as he could. This was going to be a long day.

……….

An hour and a half later and Geralt could honestly say he wasn’t to surprised to find Jaskier still there. He was surrounded by a group of 10 Witchers, 2 of which had their cocks out to cover the floor. Eskel and Lambert were behind Jaskier, alternating their hits to his boys arse so it was always being hit by one of their belts.

Jaskier was whimpering and groaning, face a deep shade of red. His little tongue was pressed to the floor, licking through the thick stripes of cum there and Geralt smirked. His little bitch was trying so hard, even though they all knew he was going to lose. The game was designed for him to lose. After all, there was only one Jaskier and there were 10 Witchers all with dripping cocks ready to coat the floor the minute Jaskier was done cleaning one mess.

Geralt walked past the Witchers to stop dead in front of Jaskier. Jaskier groaned, blue eyes lifting to look at him from under thick black eyelashes. Geralt smirked, pulling his cock out and into his hands. “Keep cleaning bitch.” Lambert yelled, the sound of his belt hitting Jaskier’s arse echoing across the room and making Jaskier whimper.

Geralt smirked, stripping himself to completion and cumming straight into Jaskier’s open wide waiting mouth. The cum hit Jaskier’s mouth, face and hair before dripping onto the floor. Jaskier whimpered, the minute Geralt was finished, tongue flicking out to clean up the new mess.

“I thought I said I wanted this floor sparkling when I cam back.” Geralt growled, bending to grab a fistful of Jaskier’s collar. Jaskier whimpered, letting himself be dragged to a kneeling position. He looked beautiful with his face bright red, eyes wide with lust and cum covering his hair and face.

“I…” Jaskier started but his reply was cut off as Geralt tightened his grip in the collar, choking him.

“I think 20 hits as punishment.” Geralt stated, eyes drawn to where Jaskier’s cock was already beginning to plump up before smirking. “Lambert and Eskel have already worked your arse over so your little cock can take the hits.”

Jaskier whined as Geralt dragged Jaskier to his feet and pushed him forwards and back down the corridor. His Witchers could have their fun but Jaskier would always be his.


	15. Chapter 15

Geralt had been having a rather pleasant afternoon all things considered. Despite the piles of reports he’d been reading through, he’d bee enjoying himself. Having his cock wrapped in his boys tight heat would do that to a person. They’d been in Geralt’s office for nearly 3 hours, Jaskier penned between Geralt’s knees that whole time.

Geralt wouldn’t ever get tired of the way Jaskier so easily did as he was told. Fuck, he didn’t even need to be told. Having spent so much time on his knees under Geralt’s desk, his bitch had laid the room out ready for himself without Geralt even having to say a word. Geralt had just watched, enjoying the huffs coming from his boy as ever movement of his feet shoved the plug Geralt had pushed back in after he’d fucked another round of cum into his boy during lunch.

Fuck, if it wasn’t a beautiful sight though. The plug nestled between Jaskier’s cheeks was a stark black, impossible to miss as Jaskier purposely bent down to lay the puppy pad underneath the desk. Geralt swatted Jaskier’s cheeks, enjoying the little whimper Jaskier gave off, a drop of pre cum dripping to the floor. And then Jaskier was on his knees, mouth to the floor, cleaning up his mess.

Perfect. The most well trained perfect bitch Geralt had ever had, had ever thought he would have. Once the puppy pad was laid out, Jaskier took the soft rope from Geralt’s desk, tying the rope around his left wrist before dropping to his knees in front of Geralt. Geralt hummed, running a hand through Jaskier’s hair, his bitch leaned into the touch, humming softly in contentment.

Geralt leant over Jaskier, tying his hands together with the rope before kicking Jaskier’s balls. Jaskier whined at the touch, little cock bouncing against his stomach but he got the message, crawling to his spot under the desk.

Geralt watched, own cock growing hard as Jaskier’s perk arse swayed merrily in his face as Jaskier crawled under the desk. It was a tight manoeuvres even harder with his hands tied tightly behind his back but Jaskier had spent the last 2 years in this position most days and was a dab hand at it.

Now underneath the desk, Jaskier shuffled around before coming to rest on his knees, cock bouncing as the plug in his arse was shoved against his prostate. Jaskier opened his mouth, pink tongue flicking out before blue eyes came up to Geralt and jaskier let out a small whine of need.

“Poor bitch.” Geralt hummed, moving his chair to push into the desk. His knees bracketed Jaskier’s body, keeping his boy penned in as his boy shoved his nose against Geralt’s still clothed cock. Geralt let out a chuckle as he glanced down to see the neediness in his boys bright blue eyes. “What do you want?” Geralt growled, pressing both knees inwards so they squeezed together at Jaskier’s shoulders.

Jaskier whimpered, unable to move with Geralt’s knees pinning him in place. “I need your cock in my mouth.” Jaskier moaned, blue eyes fixed on Geralt’s hard cock. “I need it in me, filling me up. Either hole, I don’t care. I just need it.”

“Good bitch.” Geralt murmured, unzipping his pants and letting his cock spring free. He’d stopped wearing underwear within a month of Jaskier arriving here. After all, it was just once more layer to try and get off so he could get into one of his boys tight heats.

Jaskier moaned at the sight, leaning himself forward to wrap his mouth around the tip. Geralt chuckled, pushing the chair backwards. Jaskier whimpered, knees tipping forward as he tried to keep his mouth wrapped around the cock. Geralt just kept going back until Jaskier’s knees tipped forward. Without his hands to balance himself, Jaskier impaled himself onto Geralt’s cock. A whine vibrated through Geralt’s cock where it had settled down his boy throat. jaskier gurgled, swallowing down, tongue licking a frantic swipe as he buried his nose against Geralt’s groin.

Geralt stroked a hand through Jaskier’s hair before grabbing a fistful of it. Glancing down, he saw blue eyes staring up at him and then Jaskier compressed his throat and Geralt growled with need, cock twitching in Jaskier’s throat as his boy tightened that hole.

Using Jaskier’s hair as leverage, Geralt fucked his cock in and out of Jaskier’s throat. The sound of gasps for air, followed by the wet squelch of his cock shoving down Jaskier’s throat had Geralt growling and cumming into his boy quickly. When he was done, he pushed his chair into the desk, keeping a grip on Jaskier’s hair so his boy couldn’t move from where Geralt’s cock was slowly growing soft, no longer half way down Jaskier’s throat but instead brushing the entrance of that throat.

Jaskier whimpered, throat gurgling as his tongue cleaned Geralt’s cock of every drop of cum. Then Geralt was settling himself down, a hand stroking through Jaskier’s hair to tell his boy to stop moving. Jaskier did so with a whine and a quick shuffle of his legs to get more comfortable.

And that’s how they’d been for the last 3 hours. Jaskier’s mouth wrapped around Geralt’s cock. Geralt reading through report after report, every once and a while running an absent hand through his boys hair, or rubbing his boot across Jaskier’s throbbing cock just to feel the vibrations of his boys whimpers and whines against his cock.

He would have stayed here all afternoon and well into the evening, if not for the interruption at the door. Eskel and Lambert stalked in both with identical looks of anger written on their faces. “Fucking Nilfgaard want to talk.” Lambert growled.

Jaskier shifted under the table, a tiny whine escaping him as Geralt’s foot which had been gently rolling over Jaskier’s balls suddenly pressed more harshly down. Geralt ran a hand through Jaskier’s hair, though didn’t both releasing the pressure on his balls as anger ran through him. No one dictated to him what he would do. “Tell them to fuck off.”

“They’re outside.” Eskel said and Geralt cursed, boot pressing angrily down on Jaskier’s balls, causing his boy to gurgle and Geralt’s cock to harden. “Be here in 5 minutes.” Which was no time at all. Fuck.

..........

jaskier whined in pain as Geralt started to tap his foot over Jaskier’s balls. He gurgled as Geralt steps downwards became more thuds, crushing Jaskier’s balls between the sole of the booted foot and the carpeted floor. He whined, blue eyes looking up at Geralt but he couldn’t make him out. The table he was still trapped under keeping him from seeing more than Geralt’s chest past the pubic hair in his vision.

He licked a tentative stripe down Geralt’s cock, shouting as Geralt angrily stomped onto his balls once more. Fuck, that was going to hurt for days. “Better get your bitch out of here, don’t want him frightening the guests.” Eskel’s voice filtered to where Jaskier was trapped under the desk.

Geralt’s hand wrapped in Jaskier’s hair, a calming contrast to the pressure still on his balls. “Bet he’d scare them off for good. Fucking depraved bitch.” lambert’s voice and Jaskier whined in annoyance at Lambert’s words. yes, he was a depraved bitch, but only Geralt was allowed to call him that.

The puppy pad under his knees scraped and Jaskier whined again, licking around the tip of Geralt’s cock as he tried to get the man above attention. It worked. Sort of.

Geralt growled, boot moving before pressing harshly down on Jaskier’s scrotum. Jaskier screamed, feeling the cock in his mouth enlarge. He stalled down eagerly, before Geralt was using his hair to pull him off. “We have guests coming.” Geralt growled, anger clear in his tone. Fuck, if Jaskier didn’t love it when Geralt was this angry. It usually meant a brutal paddling or something of the like but fuck if Jaskier didn’t enjoy them. Even if it did leave him in pain for the next week or so, depending on his angry Geralt had been.

The boot on his cock released before applying pressure once more, making Jaskier whine even as he fought against Geralt’s grip to take the large and angry cock hovering above him into his mouth again. “You’re going to behave.” Geralt growled, cock coming to brush against Jaskier’s mouth. jaskier whimpered, trying to catch it but Geralt just smirked, swaying his hips so the cock hit Jaskier across the cheek. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment at the action as Geralt rested the leaking tip against his right cheek, pre cum starting to drip down his cheek and onto his chest. 

“Whatever I say, you do it. Without back talk.” Geralt growled. “Or I’ll tie you down and spank your arse until it’s black and blue and then fill you so full of cum you won’t be able to see your feet for it bloating your belly.”

Jaskier paused his desperate attempts to get the cock in his mouth for a grin filling his face. “Sounds like the perfect way to spend the week.” Geralt smirked, running a hand through Jaskier’s hair and pushing Jaskier down onto his cock. Jaskier swallowed eagerly, licking and slurping around it as Geralt shoved his nose into his groin. The cock was hard enough for the tip to push past the entrance of Jaskier’s throat, Jaskier having to swallow around it so as not to choke.

Geralt hummed above before pressing harshly down on his balls. “Don’t move.” Geralt growled. “Don’t make a sound.” jaskier hummed around the cock but settled down as Geralt had dictated. Geralt hummed in pleasure, removing his boot from Jaskier’s cock before telling Eskel and Lambert to let the guests in.

In fairness, Jaskier could sit under this desk for hours without making a noise or moving an inch. He’d done it numerous times before. The only problem, he’d already been here 3 hours, and there was starting to be the familiar ache in his bladder telling him he’d need to piss soon. A fact, Geralt no doubt was fully aware of.

.......

Geralt smirked as he felt Jaskier shift underneath the table, could almost imagine the scrunched up look on his bitches face as he desperately tried to hold it in. Geralt was impressed. The Nilfgaardian bastards had been here nearly an hour now, trying so hard to be threatening despite the fact the leader was nothing but an arrogant boy that didn’t look much older than his bitch currently suckling at Geralt’s cock.

Geralt and Eskel shared a look, Lambert had his eyes closed where he was leaning against his wall. Jaskier made another shifting noise that had Cahir, the Nilfgaardian representative frowning. Geralt smirked. Perfect timing. His boy was a glutton for punishment, fucking got off on Geralt paddling him so hard he couldn’t sit for days afterwards, and yet still pounded himself onto Geralt’s cock at the drop of the heart. He was the perfect way to frighten the Nilfgaardian’s away, at least for the time being. But first, Geralt had to make Jaskier be noticed.

...............

Jaskier was trying so hard, he really was. His bladder was aching and he felt fit for bursting. His hole was clenched so hard around his plug he doubted the thing could have been ripped from his body for anything. If not for Geralt’s cock still in his throat and his hands tied behind his back, he’d be bent double around his bladder to keep it in.

Geralt shifted above him, leg moving from where it had been hemming Jaskier in. Jaskier forced back the whimper that came when he felt Geralt’s booted foot press against his belly. Geralt’s hand appeared in Jaskier’s hair, forcing Jaskier to bury his face into Geralt’s groin. Geralt’s cock twitched and then Geralt was pressing down.

Jaskier couldn’t push away the whine that flowed from him, vibrating around Geralt’s cock as he felt his tiny control on his bladder diminish. He heard Geralt’s guests voice filter off, silence filling the room as Jaskier’s face burned with shame. The sound of piss hitting th puppy pad, the ground around his knees growing wet, groin growing damp as first a trickle flew threw him and then, with the help of a particularly harsh press of Geralt’s boot into his bladder he was pissing onto the puppy pad.

........

Geralt smirked as he saw the shocked faces of Cahir and the 3 Nilfgaardian’s he had brought with him. The sound of Jaskier pissing seemed to echo off the walls and Geralt could audibly hear the groan that came from Jaskier, a groan that had his cock jumping further down Jaskier’s throat. He kept his grip on his boys head tight, stopping Jaskier from moving from where his face was buried in Geralt’s groin, even as he used his boot to press against Jaskier’s bladder and ensure Jaskier emptied his bladder fully.

Lambert had woken up, a smirk on his face as the last of the sound of piss splattering onto the puppy pad underneath Jaskier filled the air. Geralt just smirked, hand removing itself from Jaskier’s hair as he turned to the room at large. “What was that?” Shock clear on his face.

“Boss’ bitch.” Lambert answered cheerily. Eskel just smirked.

“Out.” Geralt growled, hand running through Jaskier’s hair gently before starting to tug at it. Jaskier came with a whine, letting go of Geralt’s cock.

As soon as Jaskier had crawled out from under the desk, Geralt grabbed his collar and tightened his hold on it, forcing jaskier to stand. his boy gave off choked noises as he fought to get his feet under him even as Geralt pulled him ruthlessly upwards.

Glancing down, Geralt saw Jaskier’s cock, wet from piss and hard and leaking against his stomach. He smirked. Glancing at the Nilfgaardian’s, he saw the shock and fear glistening in their eyes. Good.

Geralt turned Jaskier around, delivering a firm swat to both cheeks which had Jaskier gasping before undoing the ties keeping his boys hands tied behind his back. Jaskier hands stayed in position though, Jaskier grabbing both wrists to keep them behind his back. Geralt hummed in pleasure. He did have a good bitch.

“Show them.” Geralt growled, Jaskier whimpering but not hesitating as he dropped to the floor once more, arse wiggling before pulling the puppy pad out and standing up once more. The Nilfgaardian’s were various shades of red, spluttering at the sight as Jaskier, equally red though cock bouncing against his belly, showed them the evidence of his little accident.

“Put it back.” Geralt growled, Jaskier quick complying. “Out from behind the desk.” Geralt ordered and Jaskier mood instantly. He moved so his whole naked body was on display. lambert whistled, Eskel smirked and the 4 Nilfgaardian’s just stared in horror.

Jaskier didn’t pay any attention though as he turned to face Geralt, giving the rest of the room a good view of the black plug nestled between his cheeks. “I’m sorry sir.” Jaskier said, a twinkle in his eyes that made Geralt smirk. His bitch caught on quickly.

“I told you to be quiet.” Geralt growled, making a show of tucking himself away as he stood up and stalked around his boy. He paused to deliver a few firm swats to Jaskier’s arse that had his boy huffing before slapping Jaskier’s cock and balls a few times. And then an idea came to him, the perfect idea to get the Nilfgaardian’s running from here in terror and never darkening his doorstep again. “Punish yourself.”

..........

Jaskier stared at Geralt a bit confused for about half a second before he was jumping to action, after all he was excellent at improv if he did say so himself. Acting on instinct, and the gleam in Geralt’s eyes that grew wide as Jaskier moved, Jaskier took his hard cock in hand.

Turning so the whole room could see, Geralt stepping back so Jaskier was standing alone, he held his cock firmly in one hand, keeping it outstretched forward, before bringing his right hand back and delivering a harsh slap. As his hand connected with his cock, he let out a groan of pain, cock dropping for a moment as pain laced up his cock and balls before he quickly rearranged himself. Geralt had said punish himself after all, and one hit was a pretty crappy punishment.

..........

Geralt stared in awe as his boy delivered hit after brutal hit to his poor little cock. his boys face was red with pain, tears running down his face but Jaskier just kept delivering firm swats to his cock. The sound of hand hitting cock echoed from the walls, making even Lambert wince a few times at the force of the strike. 

“Balls as well.” Geralt growled, meeting Jaskier’s eyes. Jaskier gave him a brief wink before moving to his balls. His right hand moved to cup both balls in the palm of his hand, rolling them gently for a few seconds before repeating what geralt had done many times before. He crushed his balls in between the palm of his hand, breaths coming in gasps as he tugged and squeezed at the roughly. Drops of pre cum dripped on the floor and Geralt felt his own cock harden in response.

...........

Jaskier tugged as harshly as he could against his balls, forcing his legs to remain locked even as his balls screamed in pain as the felt like they were being torn from his body. Geralt’s amber eyes were ablaze with arousal and Jaskier whimpered at the sight. “Stop.” Geralt growled and Jaskier did, releasing his balls before groaning in pain as they jangled against each other and his cock, highlighting every pain he was feeling there.

His eyes roamed over the white petrified faces of the Nilfgaardian’s to the desk where a ruler sat. He glanced to meet Geralt’s eyes, Geralt’s face settled into a smirk when he saw where Jaskier was looking. “And my arse sir?” Jaskier said, voice unsteady.

“Yes.” Geralt growled. 

Jaskier picked up the ruler, the thin flexible plastic ending in his hands. He’d never done this before and didn’t know how well it would word, but as he bent over the desk and lifted his right hand before bringing it down he realised very effectively. He managed to hit directly across the cleft of his arse, the plastic biting into flesh. He let out a moan of pain as he lifted his hand and brought it down again, and again and again. 

...........

“Fuck this.” Cahir’s voice as the sound of the chair scraping against the floor echoed through he office. Jaskier cried out as he hit himself again with the ruler, red welts starting to blossom on his arse.

Geralt smirked, ignoring the 4 Nilfgaardian’s making a hasty retreat, closely followed by Lambert and Eskel. He stalked over to his boy grabbing the ruler and throwing it to the floor before grabbing both globes in his hand. Jaskier cried out, struggling in Geralt’s grip as Geralt spread his cheeks as wide as possible.

Geralt tore the black plug from Jaskier’s arse, pausing for a moment before shoving it into Jaskier’s mouth to suck. Jaskier took it eagerly before moaning around the plug as Geralt shoved himself into his boys heat.

He grabbed onto Jaskier’s hips, brutally fucking into that tight heat as Jaskier whimpered and moaned and whined around the plug. WHen he was nearing his climax, he took hold of Jaskier’s tender cock and balls, rolling them in hand and making Jaskier cry out, though still keeping the plug in his mouth.

Jaskier’s hole spammed before locking as tight as a fucking vice around Geralt’s cock. Geralt growled, grinding against Jaskier’s prostate as he stroked Jaskier to completion. His boy whimpered through his orgasm, no doubt more pain than pleasure as his hole spammed and mailed Geralt’s cock for every drop of cum.

When Geralt was done, he collapsed on top of Jaskier, panting for breath as his cock slowly grew soft in his boys hole. He took a hold of the plug, pushing it into Jaskier’s mouth deep enough to brush the entrance of Jaskier’s throat and gain a choked of groan for his boy before taking it out and pulling himself free of Jaskier’s hole. Before his cum could even begin to escape, he shoved the plug deep inside Jaskier, enjoying the whine Jaskier gave off in return.

“Good bitch.” Geralt growled, pulling Jaskier to his feet and surveying his bright red cock and balls. They looked agitated and angry and the way Jaskier whimpered as Geralt stroked a hand down Jaskier’s cock told Geralt it was painful as hell.

Geralt took the rope still sitting on his desk and made quick work in tying Jaskier’s hands behind his back once more. “Now get back under the desk. I’m not finished here.” 

Jaskier whined but moved willingly, coming to settle under the desk. He took Geralt’s cock in mouth without hesitation, his tongue brushing the underside of Geralt’s cock before settling, Jaskier sighing in relief with his nose buried in Geralt’s groin.

Geralt hummed, boot coming to brush up against Jaskier’s balls just to feel his boy groan around his cock, before he too settled down to his paperwork. It was a perfect day for it after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Geralt had made the 5 hours car journey from the very north of Kaedwan to Temeria more times than he cared to. It was a long and annoying journey, spent trapped in the back of a car boredom slowly clinging to him as every mile wore on. A boredom that was barely sated when he took the drivers seat for himself. Except this time was the first time he’d had to make the trip since getting his boy.

Jaskier was currently sat in the back seat of the large car Geralt took every where with him. It had a divider between Geralt and the driver, meaning he could wallow away the hours in peace, and the windows looking outside were tinted so they could see out but no one could see in. it allowed Geralt to have Jaskier naked in the seat next to him, a fact he intended to take full use of.

Geralt’s eyes roved over where Jaskier was staring out of the window, blue eyes big and wide as he watched the countryside whir past them in a blur. Jaskier’s cock sat on his thigh, half hard as it always would. It wouldn’t take much for it to be full mast. Geralt palmed his own cock, the movement making Jaskier turn his head to look at Geralt. 

“Which hole do you want?” Jaskier asked, eyes staring at Geralt’s clothed cock. Geralt growled, cock filling even more at Jaskier’s words as he motioned his boy to come closer. Jaskier did. He wasn’t wearing a seatbelt, but neither was Geralt and he trusted Coen’s driving enough to know they wouldn’t need them.

“Arse.” Geralt growled, Jaskier humming as he unzipped Geralt’s trousers, freezing his raging cock. Geralt growled as Jaskier’s hands loosely grabbed his cock, stripping it lazily to get it full hard. Geralt hummed, settled himself against the car seat as Jaskier climbed on top of him, using his hands to spread his arse wide.

Geralt didn’t need to see his little hole to know it was clenching rapidly, it always was when nothing filled it. Jaskier lowered himself down slowly, Geralt growling as his cock slid agonisingly slowly into that tight warm heat. Fuck, he didn’t know how Jaskier was always this tight. It was like Jaskier was perfectly shaped for Geralt’s cock, squeezing just were it needed to while still being lose enough to Geralt slide in with little to no prep.

Jaskier groaned as he bottomed out, arse clenching maddingly around Geralt. “Stay still.” Geralt hummed, eyes closing as he felt Jaskier’s hole flutter around his cock. Jaskier let out a pitiful whine but did as he was told, remaining still as Geralt wrapped arms around his chest and pulled him close.

Jaskier went willingly, back pressed against Geralt’s chest, Geralt’s cock nestled deep in his arse. Geralt hummed again, eyes drifting closed as he felt contentment of having his boy’s hole nestled around his cock. It was a warm and tight heat, one that kept Geralt on the edge of arousal and relaxation as Jaskier sat on his lap. Maybe today’s journey wouldn’t be too long.

…………….

Jaskier groaned as the car hit a pot hole, causing him to bounce on Geralt’s cock. Geralt had left him seated like this for nearly an hour, Geralt’s cock nestled inside him, warm hot and heavy, prodding directly onto Jaskier’s prostate. It made every single rock of the car hell for Jaskier as he found himself bouncing on that hard cock, pressing it deeper against his prostate and making his cock ache in frustrated need.

“Touch your nipples.” Geralt hummed, voice lazy. Jaskier jumped to obey, breathe hitching as he took his nipples between his fingers. “Twist them.” Geralt growled, voice low as he wrapped a hand around Jaskier’s waist and pulled him closer to his chest. Jaskier moaned as Geralt’s cock was shoved deeper inside him.

He twisted his nipples between his fingers, hole fluttering and cock aching in response as he twisted and pulled and squeezed his nipples. Geralt’s cock grew in his hold, Geralt thrusting his hips upwards and grinding into Jaskier’s little hole with a soft groan. “One hand on your cock.” Geralt growled. Jaskier whimpered, moving to do as he was told.

His hand stripped over his cock, Jaskier moaning and whimpering as his hands brought his cock to full mast, leaking pre cum over his fingers. “No cum on the car.” Geralt growled. Jaskier immediately covered the tip with his fingers as his thumb kept running over his cock. “Look outside.” Geralt growled.

Jaskier glanced at the blacked out mirror, groaning deeply as he saw the car they were currently neck in neck with at a set of traffic lights. A man and woman sat in the driving seat, talking. Completely oblivious to what was happening next to them. “I could roll down the window.” Geralt breathed into Jaskier’s next, grinding his hips upwards and shoving his cock more firmly against Jaskier’s prostate. Jaskier moaned, cock bouncing in his hand as Coen started to move the car forward, the speed of the acceleration leaving him pressing further back into Geralt.

Geralt hummed, hand coming around to tug at Jaskier’s nipples. “Make me cum.” Geralt growled, grinding his hips deep into Jaskier’s hole. “And don’t spill a drop on the car. Mine or yours.”

Jaskier whimpered, using his hips to push and drop himself off and on Geralt’s cock. His own cock throbbed on each thrust, both hands now covering the head to keep from spilling his seed all over the cars upholstery. Geralt hummed, thrusting his own hips up to meet Jaskier on every thrust downwards.

Every bump in the rode, every time the car sped up or slowed down just that bit too quickly had Jaskier spearing himself further onto Geralt’s cock. It was perfect. He felt his release coming, his balls seizing up before he was cumming with a groan, cum coating his hands as he captured the liquid there.

Geralt’s hands appeared on his hips, jumping Jaskier up and down more firmly before he to was cumming, shooting his load straight into Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier groaned, the cum filling him and seeming to shoot into his stomach from the force of Geralt’s orgasm.

“Clean it up.” Geralt growled, pulling Jaskier back against his chest, cock still semi hard in Jaskier’s tight hole. Jaskier moaned, bringing his sum coated fingers to his mouth. He licked up the mess pooled in his palms, before licking the very tips of his fingers clean of his cum. Geralt hummed, grinding further upwards into Jaskier’s hole.

“Better not let a drop escape.” Geralt growled against Jaskier’s ear as the car banged against a pothole, bouncing Jaskier up and then impaling him on Geralt’s now hard cock once more. Jaskier groaned, tightening his hole as tightly as he could to ensure there were no gaps between where Geralt’s cock met the entrance of his hole. Geralt just laughed, hand coming to ideally flick at Jaskier’s cock, making Jaskier groan.

……………………. 

As the car pulled into the car park, Geralt felt relaxed and utterly refreshed. Two things that were never the case after a long drive. His boy was limp and loose in his lap, except for his hole which was clenched like a vice around Geralt’s cock trying to keep the 4 loads of cum Geralt had fucked into him from escaping.

Geralt smirked, wondering how Jaskier was going to stop the flow of cum falling out when Geralt moved his cock. As if sensing Geralt’s thoughts, Jaskier’s hole clenched even tighter, pulling a low groan from Geralt in response. “Gotta let me go at some point.” Geralt murmured into Jaskier’s neck.

“What if I don’t want to?” Jaskier replied, smirk clear on his face as he flexed his hole around Geralt’s cock. Geralt growled, fisting Jaskier’s cock in his hand, making Jaskier groan and clench around his cock.

“Off. And don’t spill a drop.” Geralt growled, slapping Jaskier’s arse to get him moving. 

“How do I do that? Can’t keep my fingers in my arse for the rest of the day?”

“Get creative.” Geralt hummed, letting Jaskier manoeuvre himself off Geralt’s cock, after all it wasn’t fun if didn’t give his boy at least a half fighting chance. 

Jaskier bent himself so his head was hanging to the floor before pulling himself from Geralt’s cock, immediately shoving 3 fingers into his arse to stop the cum dripping out of him. Geralt smirked, tucking his cock away before delivering a firm swat to Jaskier’s arse that had his boy keening.

“Be back in a few hours, better think of a better way to keep it all in by the time I come back.” Geralt smirked, kissing Jaskier’s lips fully and giving Jaskier’s arse a helpful smack before exiting the car. He pulled the door open enough to give Jaskier a view of the busy car park before slipping outside. He could just make out the whine of frustration from his boy before he closed the door shut.

…………

3 hours later and Geralt was back, exhausted and ready for his cock to be warmed in one of his boy’s tight holes as sleep took him. Opening the car door, he fully expected to find Jaskier sitting with his fingers still stuffed up his hole but was pleasantly surprised as he opened the door and slipped inside to find they weren’t.

Jaskier was kneeling on the floor of the spacious back seat, hands facing up on his lap, cock half hard on his leg. “What did you shove up there?” Geralt hummed, mildly curious as he settled himself into his seat.

Jaskier just grinned, moving onto all fours and presenting his arse to Geralt. His arse that was filled with a black case. “Coen had a glasses case in the glove compartment. Figured it would do the trick.” Geralt hummed, hand coming to trail the makeshift plug. He tugged at it, twirling it around and enjoying the way Jaskier gasped and withered at the feeling.

“Works well enough.” Geralt conceded, impressed with his bitches adaptability. “Shame to take it out though.”

“I do have two holes you know.” Jaskier winked before moving to kneel in front of Geralt. He took Geralt’s cock out before engulfing it in his hot tight mouth. Geralt hummed, settling himself back on the seat as Coen once more turned the car into drive.

“That you do.” Geralt agreed, feeling his body relax as his cock settled heavy on Jaskier’s cock. “The perfect hole, just for me.”

Jaskier hummed around Geralt’s cock in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for a request from AnythingEver: Geralt whipping Jaskier's hole until J cums, and since Lambert Eskel and the others are responsible one way or another for his misbehaviour, they have to hold his cheeks apart to expose his hole, and as such they take some painful lashes on their fingers.

Geralt shouldn’t have been surprised this was going to happen, it was always going to happen eventually. The fact Eskel and lambert didn’t look even slightly repentant and Jaskier was all but red in the face with rage just made it all the more worse. It had started off innocently enough, they were in the room they always sat in after dinner, all 3 with glasses of whiskey in hand. Jaskier was nestled in front of the fire, wrapped around Geralt’s feet, half asleep. Vesemir was reading over a book as the 3 brothers talked.

When Lambert had started to kick Jaskier’s arse at intermittent intervals, Geralt hadn’t even blinked. It was common practice, Lambert just couldn’t leave his boy alone. Jaskier huffed in annoyance as Lambert kicked absently at Jaskier’s arse, turning to glare at Lambert every now and again but ultimately ignoring him.

Nothing unique, just another normal day. And then Geralt had gotten a call he’d had to take outside. He’d ran a hand through Jaskier’s hair, Jaskier whining softly in response but otherwise remaining were Geralt had left him, settled on the plush carpet. Lambert grunted, coming to rest his feet on Jaskier’s arse, earning him a growl from Jaskier. “Bad bitch.” Eskel grunted, levering a kick to Jaskier’s balls. 

After that Geralt had left, not hearing the rest. He was gone no more than 15 minutes and upon re-entering the room was met with a scene that made him growl in anger. Eskel had Jaskier pinned to the floor, lambert was clutching his pinkie that was bleeding onto the carpet, Jaskier was growling low and angry, face bright red from anger as he glared at Lambert and struggled in Eskel’s grips. And Vesemir just shook his head in exasperation.

“The little bitch bit me.” Lambert growled in anger, glaring at Jaskier who just smiled darkly at him.

“He wouldn’t have bit you if you hadn’t tried to put your finger in his mouth.” Vesemir stated with the tone of someone who was utterly uninterested in the events around him.

“Jaskier.” Geralt barked, Jaskier swivelling his head to look at Geralt. Eskel quickly moved away so Jaskier could crawl over to Geralt. Jaskier settled himself on his knees, blue eyes wide and pleading as he looked up at Geralt.

“I didn’t mean to but Lambert shoved his mouth in my hole and Eskel had hold of my hands. It was the only way to stop him using my hole.” Geralt grunted, anger flaring in him. Not just at his bitch for biting his brother, but for his brothers for daring to try and use his bitch. Jaskier was his hole, not there’s.

“On the table.” Geralt growled, humming in pleasure as Jaskier did as told without a single bit of an argument. Jaskier positioned himself on the table, hands resting in front, knees spread wide underneath. “Full length.” Geralt growled, Lambert already moving all of the objects from the table to let Jaskier do so. Fucking bastard was laughing, would be laughing when Geralt was done with him. He was as much at fault as Jaskier for this mess. Him and Eskel. “Belts.” Geralt growled, glaring at both Eskel and Lambert.

Both looked at each other for a moment before shrugging, taking their belts off and handing them to Geralt. Jaskier used one to tie Jaskier’s hands tightly together and the other to tie his ankles together. “Here.” Vesemir said, handing Geralt a length of old rope from next to his chair. “It’ll keep him from moving around.” Geralt hummed in thanks, using the string to tie Jaskier’s arms to one end of the coffee table and his legs to the other.

When he was done, he stepped back with a smirk on his face, picking up an old riding crop that Vesemir had left in the room years ago and never bothered to remove before staring at his brothers. “Hole his arse open, I want to be able to hit his hole.” Geralt growled, voice brokering no argument as his two brothers moved into position.

Jaskier whimpered, hole clenching as Lambert and Eskel both took hold of Jaskier’s arse, pulling the cheeks wide so his hole was on view to the whole room. “Look at that.” Lambert grinned, spitting into Jaskier’s hole and earning and whine from Jaskier and an anger filled growl from Geralt. 

“Fingers in the cleft, keep it open.” Geralt growled.

“But that’ll,” Lambert started but was cut off by an anger filled growl from Geralt. Eskel didn’t even bother saying anything, just did as Geralt’s said, taking his fingers and roughly digging them into the sensitive area y the cleft of Jaskier’s arse and pulling him wide open. Lambert hesitated but another warning growl from Geralt had him moving quickly.

Geralt smirked as he looked his boy’s hole, spread open by his brothers fingers. Swinging the riding crop through the air, he smirked as he saw Lambert wince, Eskel glare at his boy before digging his fingers even harder into the cleft of Jaskier’s arse, and Jaskier whimper. It would teach them all for disobeying Geralt.

………..

Jaskier whined as Eskel’s fingers dug painfully into the sensitive skin of the cleft of his arse, Lambert not much better. His hole clenched in the air, a whimper escaping him as he knew what was about to happen. He tried to shift but he couldn’t move from where Geralt had tied him down.

“I keep going until you cum.” Geralt growled, the riding crop swishing through the air. Jaskier whimpered, Lambert swore under his breath and Eskel dug his nails into the cleft of Jaskier’s arse.

The first strike came hard an fast, making Jaskier cry out in pain as the thin riding crop hit directly over his hole. “Fucking hell.” Lambert swore, hand loosing its grip on Jaskier’ arse. Jaskier whimpered, his arse moving to cover his hole and sending a line of fire over his hole. 

“Don’t move.” Geralt growled. “The bitch didn’t.” Jaskier whined at the name, and then whined again as Lambert once more grabbed a fistful of Jaskier’s arse, squeezing tighter than strictly necessary before bearing Jaskier’s hole to the air.

The next hit struck directly over Jaskier’s clenching bud, Jaskier shouting and arching from the table from the pain lacing through him. He almost felt regret for biting Lambert. Almost.

……….

Geralt smirked as he slashed the riding crop down on Jaskier’s hole, listening to the pained whimpers his boy made as Lambert cursed and Eskel growled low in his throat. They’d been going at this for 40 hits, Jaskier’s cock leaking a steady stream of pre cum onto the floor. Lambert and Eskel’s fingers were wet with blood now, blood slipper over Jaskier’s hole. Geralt would have to give Jaskier a cleaning after this, it’d hurt his bitch but fuck if he cared, Jaskier shouldn’t have bit Lambert. And Lambert and Eskel shouldn’t have tried to use Jaskier’s hole.

Jaskier’s hole was a bright blooming red and Geralt smirked as he brought his arm back and swung his hardest hit yet across the blooming bud. Jaskier screamed, cock spasming widely as he came untouched. Lambert swore, dropping his hand from Jaskier’s arse and Eskel growled, doing the same, both stepping away from Jaskier as if burnt.

“No biting bitch.” Geralt growled, grabbing the black plug he kept in his pockets just for Jaskier and shoving it straight into his boys raging ole. Jaskier screamed, arching against his bonds in response. Geralt didn’t say a word, just moved back to sit on his chair and drink his whiskey. Vesemir hadn’t even looked up from his papers throughout the whole ordeal.

………………

Jaskier whimpered and thrashed in the bonds as the plug settled into his hole, pain blooming up his arse in response. Fuck that hurt. That really really fucking hurt.

“Poor bitch.” Lambert grinned, hand coming to settle on Jaskier’s bared arse. Eskel stood by Jaskier as well, anger flowing from the two brothers as they surrounded the tied up Jaskier.

“Mind if we get our revenge brother?” Eskel asked, voice non commitment.

“Not right now.” Geralt growled, eyes falling on Jaskier with an anger filled gaze. “And as long as you stay away from his holes.”

Jaskier whimpered, hole clenching on the plug and making pain lace up his arse as Lambert crowed in victory. “Hear that bitch, we’re going to make you pay.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 17 though can be read on its own.

Lambert and Eskel’s revenge came swift. 3 weeks after the brutal whipping of his hole, which still left Jaskier smarting after each and every fucking he took. Jaskier wasn’t overly surprised, he’d been waiting for it with a hint of anticipation. Lambert had growled and smirked at him every single time he saw him for weeks now. Eskel just looked at him darkly and filled with anger so when it came Jaskier wasn’t overly surprised. More relieved than anything else.

“This.” Lambert grinned proudly from where he and Eskel where stood smirking in the building Geralt used for Jaskier’s monthly cleanings. Jaskier was standing next to Geralt, nerves flooding him as he tried to work out what the contraption in the middle of the room was.

Geralt to frowned a little, hand trailing over the cleft of Jaskier’s arse, rubbing against Jaskier’s hole and making Jaskier’s cock twitch. “What is it?” Geralt asked. Lambert sighed and Eskel just smirked.

“This,” Lambert picked up a tube with two ends to it, one end thick before it tapered into a smaller hose, “goes around his cock, and this goes in his arse.” Lambert grinned proudly, while Jaskier just stared at them a little dumbly and Geralt raised his eyebrow.

Eskel sighed, staring at Jaskier hungrily. “We propose, shoving this end into his arse, while this end is around his cock. We’ll put a vibrator around his pathetic little cock and the bitch can fuck his cum into himself for the next day or two.”

“Day or two?” Geralt asked, no refusal in his voice as Jaskier just stared at them incredulously.

“You’re away on a business trip and we won’t touch him except to feed him and give him water. Just think, the bitch’ll be bloated and fucked full for when you get back.” Lambert grinned, Jaskier just stared at the two with disbelief.

“You can’t be fucking serious.” Jaskier said. Geralt growled, hand slapping against Jaskier’s cock, making Jaskier groan in pain.

“I like it.” Geralt growled. “Keep you out of mischief while I’m gone and sated without anyone having to touch you.” Jaskier whined but let Geralt lead him over to the arrangement Lambert and Eskel had set up specifically for this.

“Not much a punishment mind.” Jaskier said, still not letting the anger at being punished for something Eskel and lambert had done leave him. “Sounds like fun really.”

“Sure, till you’re aching from so much cum and overstimulation.” Eskel grinned.

“Normal day then.” Jaskier replied brightly as Geralt tied him to the contraption. It was more a metal frame than anything else, Jaskier tied tightly so his legs and arms were spread eagled on each end of the frame, Jaskier held up by the tightness of the ropes than anything else. Fuck, this was going to burn after a few hours, let alone a day or two.

“Did we forget to mention?” Eskel grinned darkly, handing the metal contraption over to Geralt to affix to Jaskier. “It’s design to take every drop of semen from your body. It’ll leave you drained dry and won’t stop until we feel like finishing.”

Jaskier groaned as Geralt wrapped the metal tubing around his cock, affixing it so it was wrapped tightly around Jaskier’s hole cock, from base to tip; before moving to take the other end of the tube to Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier groaned as Geralt shoved it in, twisting it inside so it was as deep as it could go.

“One last thing.” Lambert grinned, sauntering over and undoing a screw on the metal frame Jaskier was tied to. Jaskier groaned as his world spun upside down, head aiming towards the floor before Lambert was affixing the frame into position again. “Keep it all from flowing out.” Lambert grinned, slapping Jaskier’s arse once before stepping back.

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning, afternoon at the latest.” Geralt growled, staring at Jaskier before turning to his brothers. “He says dandelion, you let him off. No questions. And don’t touch him except to feed and give him water, understand.” Eskel and Lambert nodded, Jaskier groaning as he felt all the blood begin to pool in his head and face. Fuck, this was not going to be fun.

And then Eskel and lambert switched on the machine. A whirring noise filled the room and Jaskier shouted out as the tube around his cock turned into a fucking vacuum. His balls twitched as his cock jumped against the metal encasing it. He felt like he’d put his cock in a fucking vacuum, the tube literally sucking the air from his cock. And fuck if it wasn’t making his cocks fill and harden.

“Don’t leave him alone.” Geralt growled, delivering a firm swift hit to Jaskier’s arse before leaving. Lambert and Eskel just grinned, both leaning against the wall so as to watch the show.

It didn’t take long, the sensations being thrown at his cock having Jaskier cum hard and quickly. He groaned as he came, cock still hard despite the face his balls felt like they were turning inside out as he came with a loud shout. And then he felt his hole swell with warm liquid, groaning against as he realised what that was. Fuck.

“Poor bitch, all stuck and enjoying himself.” Lambert grinned as Jaskier cried against the vacuum feeling around his cock growing larger. It felt like the machine was trying to drain the life out of his poor cock, and well, it probably was. “Serves you right for injuring our fingers.”

Jaskier just groaned. This was going to be a long 24 hours.

…………

Over the next 24 hours, Jaskier came more times than he thought possible. His cock was permanently hard, the machine sucking orgasm after orgasm after fucking orgasm from him and all he could do was hang there and wither against it. His stomach felt bloated with cum, insides straining against the feeling of cum flooding inside him after every orgasm.

The Witchers never left him alone. Someone was always there, laughing and tormenting him as Jaskier cried for relief. He’d never felt overstimulation like it. He was sure his balls would be shrivelled up by the end of all this after all the cum pulled from him. He’d started to cum dry within 6 hours of being hooked up to the machine, much to the delight of Lambert who had stroked himself to completion right next to Jaskier’s face in triumph.

They’d kept him fed and watered, each time they came with food and water they’d move the frame so he was hanging right way up again. It left the flood of cum inside him churning right back down the tube, only to be stopped when it hit his cock. They’d feed him and then they’d turn him right back upside down, all that cum racing into his hole once more, leaving Jaskier’s insides straining.

“Poor bitch looks well bred.” Lambert grinned as footsteps echoed through the room. Eskel was watching Jaskier with a satisfied smirk on his face.

A familiar hand rested on Jaskier’s bared arse and Jaskier groaned at the feeling. Geralt. “How much?” Geralt asked.

“Started cumming dry 6 hours in.” Eskel reported as if Jaskier was nothing more than a business transaction. Jaskier whined, and then groaned as the machine brought him to yet another climax. His cock jumped in the metal confines angrily, a tiny pathetic trail of cum trailing from him and dripping into his hole. He gurgled, stomach straining.

“And look at that stomach, all that cum inside him. Bet it’s keep him fed for weeks.” Lambert grinned. Geralt ran a hand over Jaskier’s bulging stomach, Jaskier whimpering at the feeling.

“Might try that.” Geralt grunted and Jaskier whimpered. “Turn it off.” 

And finally they did. Jaskier nearly cried in relief as the feeling of the vacuum sucking at his tender cock finished. As Geralt pulled the tube from his cock and the air touched it, Jaskier cried from overstimulation. Fuck, it felt like his nerves were on fire, his cock reacting to even the slightest stimulation. Geralt just chuckled.

Next the tube was removed from his arse, Jaskier groaning as a trickle of cum escaped him but hanging upside down as he was, it wasn’t going anywhere, not yet at least. And apparently not anytime soon as Geralt shoved a hard plug into Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier moaned, thrashing in his bonds. “Don’t want you leaking all over the floor. We’ll get you to the bucket, let you leak in there.” Geralt decided. Jaskier just groaned in response.

………..

As they turned Jaskier back to the right way up and Geralt undid the ties holding Jaskier in place, he felt his cock grow at the sight of his boy. Jaskier looked recked. Utterly and completely recked. His face was bright red, eyes half lidded. His body wouldn’t hold him up, collapsing against Geralt as soon as he was let go. His little cock was red and angry, swollen to twice its size, balls shrivelled up to nearly nothing.

Geralt ran a finger lightly over Jaskier’s cock, surprised at the way Jaskier cried out, thrashing weakly in Geralt’s grip. Fuck, his boy was so responsive, so pliant in Geralt’s arms. Glancing over his protruding stomach, Geralt couldn’t help but feel his balls fill with need. Fuck, Jaskier was bulging, bulging with his own cum. Geralt pressed against Jaskier’s stomach, enjoying the way Jaskier whined, face heating in embarrassment.

“I’ll have to let my brothers play with you again.” Geralt growled, shoving his lips against Jaskier, grinding his clothed cock against his boys hips. Jaskier moaned into the kiss, letting Geralt rut his cock against his hip as if he as nothing but a tissue to wipe Geralt’s cum on.

Yes, he would definitely have to let Lambert and Eskel think of ways to torment his bitch again. Especially if this was the result.


	19. Chapter 19

Geralt smirked as he watched Jaskier moan and whimper. He’d been strung out all day, the poor bitch. His cock angry red and face a picture of desperation. No wonder though, Geralt had ordered Jaskier not to cum 2 weeks ago and he hadn’t made it easy for his bitch.

Recently Jaskier had taken to chasing his own pleasure in the bedroom, rather than focusing solely on Geralt’s pleasure. A trait Geralt couldn’t tolerate in his bitch. He’d toyed with putting the cage back on Jaskier to teach his bitch a lesson but he remembered how horny it had made Jaskier. No, the lesson Geralt wanted to teach Jaskier here was control above all else. Which was why he’d ordered him not to cum. 

“If you I’ll beat your balls and cock so badly you won’t be able to feel pleasure there for months.” Geralt had growled, hand wrapping Jaskier’s cock in a death grip. Jaskier had just whimpered, body trembling even as his little cock twitched in Geralt’s hold. But so far Jaskier had done well.

The first thing Geralt had done when he’d ordered his boy to cum was to fuck his little hole until he’d been growling as he came deep in his bitch. He’d pressed Jaskier against a wall, Jaskier jumping up against it at the force of each and every one of Geralt’s thrusts. Geralt had expected Jaskier to cum from that, his bitch always did, but Jaskier had shown a bit of foresight and in the process of Geralt’s brutal thrusts he’d grabbed his own dick in hand, wrapping around the base in a death grip.

Geralt had responded by shoving the largest thickest dildo he could into his boys hole, burying it so it was pressed unerringly into his prostate, and then letting Jaskier lick his cock clean. That had inevitably left Geralt fucking another round of cum down Jaskier’s throat. All the while, Jaskier kept his death grip on his cock, only releasing once he was sure he wasn’t going to cum.

Thus began a pattern. Geralt kept the dildo in Jaskier every moment he wasn’t fucking his own cock into that little hole. It was the longest thickest dildo Geralt owned, ensuring every tiny shift of weight sent that dildo plunging against Jaskier’s prostate. The way Jaskier would walk down the corridors gingerly, cock always hard and bouncing against his stomach. And when the constant pressure on his prostate became to much for him to bear, leaving Jaskier clasping his cock in a death grip as he whimpered and groaned in the corridor. Fuck, every time Geralt saw it he was pushing his bitch against the nearest wall, tearing that dildo out and fucking into him in earnest.

But that wasn’t the best part. The best part was what Geralt hadn’t told Jaskier was that the dildo was also a vibrator. The first time Geralt switched it on wasn’t until 3 days into his little experiment of control. They were in the dining room and Geralt had purposely sent Jaskier walking through crowds of Witchers to fetch him a drink. Watching Jaskier’s pert little arse, the black dildo standing proud and obvious, stretching his hole wide had Geralt with a smirk on his face.

He’d waited until Jaskier was on his way back, gaining the usual jeers and laughs and crude comments from the Witchers as he passed, before he switched it on. Watching the panic on Jaskier’s little face as he’d turned the vibrator on, sending his already hard and angry red cock twitching angrily had made Geralt almost think Jaskier would fail.

But Jaskier had dropped the glass of whiskey on the nearest table while his other hand had desperately wrapped so tightly around the tip of his cock it almost went purple from the force as he let the dirtiest most desperate groan Geralt had heard. It had left every Witcher laughing and gesturing crudely as Jaskier sank to his knees, moaning like a whore as the vibrator assaulted his prostate.

Geralt had turned the vibrator onto its highest setting, settling back on the chair content watch the show unfold. And it had. Jaskier had remained knelt, hands clutching at his angry desperate cock, balls hanging low and seizing in rhythmic intervals for the next half hour as Geralt smirked and the Witchers laughed, leisurely stroking their own cocks to the sight of Jaskier’s desperation.

Of course giving Jaskier orders not to cum gave the Witchers, specifically Lambert and Eskel further ammo to torment his poor bitch with. A week into Jaskier’s torment, Geralt had passed a hallway to find Jaskier pinned by Lambert as Eskel fondled his balls. He could see the desperation in Jaskier’s face, eyes clenched shut as he so very obviously tried to follow Geralt’s orders even as pleasure assaulted his every nerve. Geralt watched until he saw Jaskier’s balls seize up in the tell tale sign of the beginnings of his orgasm. 

“Stop.” Geralt growled from across the hallway, watching as Lambert and Eskel instantly let go of his bitch. Jaskier was grabbing his cock the moment Lambert let him go, body shaking in exertion as he panted, trying to get control of his orgasm. Geralt had waited as long as it took Jaskier to stop being on the edge of an orgasm before unzipping his cock from his pants. He grabbed Jaskier’s hair, using it as leverage to pull Jaskier’s face towards his cock.

Jaskier swallowed eagerly, throat convulsing as Geralt used his hair to thrust wildly in and out until he was cumming, Jaskier’s face mushed flat with Geralt’s groin. Geralt had expected to see Jaskier’s cum staining the floor but his good bitch was exactly that. A hand wrapped around his cock in a death grip stopping any cum.

“Good hole.” Geralt had growled before stalking away.

…………

Jaskier’s cock and balls felt raw. It felt like Geralt had done exactly as he’d threatened and beaten his cock and balls black and blue. Every little movement was agonising pleasure. His cock brushing against his leg as he walked, making it twitch every time he made a step. The feeling of Geralt’s hands stroking or tugging his cock making Jaskier literally see stars as he willed himself not to cum. Fuck, even a slight breeze had Jaskier’s cock jumping and Jaskier groaning in pleasure.

Not to mention the fucking dildo in his arse. Fuck, it was worse than his plug. Every tiny shift had it brushing against his prostate. Every time he walked making him feel like was fucking himself on the dildo, not to mention when he went on his knees, making the dildo shove further inside him, shoving it further against his prostate.

And then when Geralt had switched the vibrations on. He didn’t do it often but when it did Jaskier had to battle to stop himself cumming, the pleasure making his cock twitch. There’d been a few close calls but somehow Jaskier had always just managed to catch himself before he came. Not that that in itself wasn’t a unique type of torture. The aching wait as his body came down from the high, sometimes waiting hours as Geralt kept the vibrations rushing through him just to make Jaskier struggle for longer. 

But it was all worth it. Every time Geralt watched as Jaskier came down from the high of pleasure, never having spilt a drop of cum from his cock; Geralt was beam with pride. Jaskier felt his heart swell at the look of pride on his face even as he whined in need as Geralt stalked towards him, cock out and leaking. The reward of having Geralt’s cock shoved into one of his holes was worth every bit of agony caused by stopping himself cumming.

So what if his cock was an aching mess of agony. So what if his balls hung so low and large, filled to bursting with cum. So what if every time he grabbed his cock in an agonising death grip to stop himself cumming it turned an angry shade of purple and pain spiked through Jaskier’s groin. It was all worth it if it pleased his Geralt.

………….

Geralt was impressed. 2 weeks of no cumming. It was the evening of the beginning of the third week and perhaps Jaskier’s most trialling day. Geralt had had Jaskier under his desk warming his cock as he read through a particularly boring report. But even the feeling of Jaskier’s hot wet mouth warming his cock hadn’t Geralt any entertainment from the tedium of today’s work.

Which was exactly why Geralt had switched the vibrator on. Jaskier’s hands were tied behind his back, face stuck pressed into Geralt’s groin. There was no way Jaskier could succeed in not cumming. 2 weeks was impressive, but Jaskier knew the game wasn’t designed for him to win. And Geralt so enjoyed punishing his boy.

He felt Jaskier’s panicked whine around his cock, hand coming to wrap in Jaskier’s hair and keep him fixed there even as he settled into his chair with a smirk on his face. 

………….

Jaskier felt the vibrations kick in and whimpered in desperation around the thick heavy cock in his mouth. He could already feel his cock responding to the vibrations, feel pleasure warring with utter desperation as the vibrations carried from his prostate, straight through to his cock.

It felt like every nerve inside him was alight. His hands twitched from where they were tied behind his back but he was trapped. Geralt’s cock twitched in Jaskier’s mouth and Jaskier whined around it. The feeling of Geralt’s hands wrapping his hair, keeping Jaskier’s face buried into Geralt’s groin had Jaskier whining around the fast growing cock.

He’d tired so hard. He wanted to be good, he really truly did. But he couldn’t win. Not when pleasure racked his every being, not when his balls were so achingly full he could practically feel the cum building in them. Geralt’s fingers stroked down Jaskier’s neck and Jaskier whimpered again. 

He wasn’t afraid of punishment, fuck a part of him wanted to fail just so Geralt would punish him. But another larger part of himself wanted to be good, to see the praise in Geralt’s eyes after he had done what had been asked of him. So as desperately he needed to cum, Jaskier didn’t want to.

Geralt’s words kept ringing in Jaskier’s ears, “don’t cum until I tell you to.” And he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t, not until Geralt told him to. So Jaskier forced his body to ignore the stimulations assaulting everyone of his senses, Jaskier forced himself to only think of those words. 

………………

Geralt was quite frankly astonished. He hadn’t expected Jaskier to succeed. Not when he could hear those vibrations from here, not with the way Jaskier was whimpering into Geralt’s groin in desperation. But somehow, nearly an hour later and Jaskier still hadn’t cum. Geralt himself had cum twice in the last hour down Jaskier’s throat, just listening to and feeling his bitch’s desperate whines. Every time Jaskier had gulped his cum down, tongue licking the shaft clean even as those vibrations buzzed against Jaskier’s prostate. And all the while Jaskier hadn’t cum once.

Geralt finally turned the vibrations off after nearly an hour an a half of listening to his boy’s feeble desperate whimpers. He pulled himself out of Jaskier’s mouth, a trail of saliva still connecting Jaskier’s open mouth to Geralt’s dick. Jaskier looked at him with desperate tear filled blue eyes, but there was a determination there that had Geralt’s heart filling with warmth.

“You said not to cum.” Jaskier rasped, throat raw from having Geralt’s cock shoved down there. Geralt growled, cock twitching in response to his bitch’s words.

“Out.” Geralt growled. Jaskier came, whimpers and breath hitching as the dildo pressed into his tender insides, against his no doubt throbbing prostate. Geralt saw Jaskier’s cock, bright red and angry, balls hanging low and full as they bounced against Jaskier’s leg. Jaskier’s cock twitched in response to a movement, Jaskier closing his eyes and Geralt could physically see him willing himself not to cum. 

Geralt untied Jaskier’s arms and then stood up. He grabbed the back of Jaskier’s collar, using it to pull Jaskier close and kiss him thoroughly on the lips. Geralt felt Jaskier’s cock twitch against his own, Jaskier groaning and growing limp in his arms, but Jaskier still didn’t cum.

Growling, Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s waist, using it to throw Jaskier up and over his shoulder. Jaskier went willingly, still whimpering and groaning as Geralt stalked down the hallway and towards there rooms. There, Geralt placed Jaskier onto the bed, seeing Jaskier’s pupils blow wide with lust as the dildo pressed more firmly against his prostate.

“Cum.” Geralt growled.

…………

“What?” Jaskier whispered, cock already twitching at the simple words.

“Cum.” Geralt growled. “You’ve earned it.”

“I…where do you want me to?” Jaskier whimpered, cock seeming to beat along with his rapid heartbeat. Geralt never allowed Jaskier to just cum on the floor, not where there was a chance of staining. 

Geralt frowned, eyes moving from Jaskier for a moment before settling on a large pint mug. “In there.” Jaskier took it with shaking hands, standing up to take it and causing the dildo to shift inside him. He groaned, eyes closing as his cock twitched. “Now cum.”

Geralt settled himself into the armchair, amber eyes blazing as Jaskier stood in front of him. Jaskier shifted, the dildo moving inside him and he groaned in pleasure, cock reacting and twitching fiercely. A drop of precum appeared at the tip and Jaskier made sure it dripped into the glass.

He ran a hand across his balls and nearly jumped in the air. Fuck, that felt good. His hands trailed lightly across his cock and balls before taking the cock in a firm grasp and stripping it. It was all over embarrassingly fast, Jaskier so pent up he was shouting out his orgasm within a few seconds of touching his cock. 

His cock spasmed angrily in his hand, spewing into the cup and filling it to ¾ full. When he was done, he felt his legs shaking as he dropped back onto the bed. He whimpered from over stimulation as the dildo was shoved deeper inside of him.

Geralt stalked over to him, amber eyes ablaze as he pushed the cup filled with Jaskier’s cum up to Jaskier’s lips. Jaskier whimpered, eyes looking over the white cum filling the glass. “Drink up.” Geralt murmured, wrapping a hand over Jaskier’s own and tipping the cup to pour the contents into Jaskier’s mouth.

Jaskier whined even as the cum tipped into his mouth. He swallowed it all down, the salty liquid of his own cum leaving shame pooling low in his belly even as his cock twitched in response. When he was done Geralt took the cup away, hand coming to stroke through Jaskier’s hair softly. “What are you?” Geralt asked.

“Yours.” Jaskier whimpered, feeling limp and utterly used under Geralt’s amber gaze. “Yours to do with as you please.”

“Good bitch.” Geralt murmured.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a prompt from Passiflora who wanted Geralt doing something romantic for him (though with Jaskier's preferences that would probably be as kink related as everything else XD )

Geralt had wanted to treat Jaskier. His boy had been doing so well these last few months that Geralt had wanted to do something nice for him, hence the meal in an expensive exclusive restaurant. The rest had been Jaskier’s idea, not to say it wasn’t a bad idea. Fuck, Geralt was a bit disappointed he hadn’t thought of it first.

Geralt had picked the restaurant, had picked the clothes he intended to dress Jaskier in. Jaskier had done the rest. When he’d dropped the cock cage and large black dildo onto the bed next to the clothes Geralt had almost abandoned his plans in favour of tying Jaskier to the bed and fucking him until they were both to exhausted to move.

“I’ll put it on.” Jaskier had just said, moving to kiss Geralt. Geralt had let him, Jaskier’s soft lips plump against his own. 

“You put that on I might not let you take it off again.” Geralt growled as he let Jaskier push him onto the armchair.

“Is that a promise?” Jaskier had winked, picking up the cock cage. His cock was semi hard but Jaskier ignored that, shoving his cock into the metal bars. He groaned as he did so, eyes wide with pleasure and arousal as his cock tried to plump up around the bars. His hands pressed his balls into the rings, tightening them as tight as he could. “Fuck.” Jaskier breathed, hands trembling as he clicked the cage into place, locking his own cock up safe and tight. 

Geralt hummed in agreement, cock growing in his own dress pants as he watched Jaskier shove three fingers into his hole. Jaskier whimpered, turning and bending so Geralt had an unobtrusive view of his hole, clenching around his fingers as he spread himself wide. When he was suitably spread, Jaskier picked up the dildo.

Instead of shoving it into his hole though, Jaskier shoved it into his mouth. Geralt groaned at the sight, and then groaned again as he heard Jaskier choked as the dildo hit the back of his throat. Jaskier thrust the dildo in and out a few times until it was sufficiently wet enough before bringing it out and aligning it with his hole.

Jaskier then turned his blue eyes to meet Geralt’s, keeping eye contact as he sunk himself down onto the dildo. As Jaskier groaned, Geralt groaned to. His cock twitched and Geralt was starting to think he’d have to change out of his pants before they went out at this rate.

As if sensing Geralt’s thoughts Jaskier confidently walked over and dropped to his knees in front of Geralt. “So you don’t have to change.” Jaskier said, face the picture of innocence as he took Geralt’s cock out and engulfed it in his tight heat. Geralt growled, hands clenching the arms of the chair as Jaskier’s tongue and throat worked their magic on Geralt’s cock. 

Before to long Geralt was cumming down Jaskier’s throat, Jaskier clenching his throat as tight as humanly possible, ensuring he was near convulsing around it, only making Geralt cum that much harder. When he was done, Jaskier stepped back, lips bright red and a self satisfied smirk on his face. True to form he hadn’t spilt a drop.

……………….

Geralt hadn’t seen Jaskier in clothes in so long he hadn’t known what to expect. What he hadn’t expected was to feel more aroused seeing Jaskier in clothes than he did when his bitch was naked. The clothes he’d chosen leaned on the revealing side. Skin tight white jeans, that showed every curve and crevice. The tightness of the jeans ensured anyone looking would see the outline of the cage Jaskier wore. It wasn’t obvious it was a cage, looking simply like Jaskier was extremely hard, but Geralt knew what it was and that just made his mind seem to combust at the sight.

The jeans curved around his arse, seeming to mould into them as well. Geralt showed his appreciation of that very fact by keeping a hand resting firmly on that arse as they walked towards their table. 

He’d coupled it with a bright red shirt, a shirt Jaskier had purposefully only buttoned h enough to cover his nipples. A vast expanse of chest was visible, the shirt clinging as tightly as the jeans and ensuring every curve of Jaskier’s body was on display. It was like Jaskier was naked, even though he wasn’t. 

The collar was also on display, stark black against Jaskier’s throat it was obvious to anyone who looked what it was and what it signified.

They gained a number of looks as they walked to the table. Geralt had booked a table in the middle of the ornate restaurant, wanting to show Jaskier off to the world. He would indeed be showing his boy off today. 

Jaskier walked with confidence, head in the air and a smirk on his face despite the small inaudible gasps that left him every time the dildo shifted inside him. Geralt smirked, hand pressing firmly against the crevice of Jaskier’s arse and pushing that dildo in further. Jaskier whimpered, the women seated on the table they’d just passed blushing a deep shade of red and muttering to themselves.

Geralt smirked as he pushed Jaskier along. He held the chair out for Jaskier, enjoying the way Jaskier groaned as he sat in the chair, shoving the dildo further against his prostate. Geralt took his own seat opposite Jaskier, suddenly very glad for the large table cloth that covered the underneath of the table from view. 

“Touch yourself.” Geralt growled under his breath. Jaskier whimpered, hands no doubt flying to his caged cock if the way his breath hitched and pupils blew wide. Geralt smirked even as he turned to the waiter coming over to them. “Don’t stop.” Geralt growled. “And I’ll have the red.”

………………..

Jaskier forced back the whine that threatened to fall from his lips as the waiter came over to them. His hands rubbed against his caged cock and he could already feel the pre-cum starting to dribble out of his cock. “What can I get you for drinks?” The waiter asked and Geralt turned expectant eyes on Jaskier. Bastard, Jaskier thought.

“We’ll…have…the…the…red…wine….please…” Jaskier stuttered, breath coming out in pants as he kept rubbing his cock furiously under the table. Geralt was staring at him with smirk on his face and Jaskier just knew from the aghast look in the waiters eyes that he knew exactly what he was doing.

“Right away sir.” The waiter said, racing away quickly. Jaskier groaned, and then turned a bright red as he heard mutters from the other table. Geralt just smirked.

“This was your idea remember.” Geralt laughed and Jaskier whined softly. “And you can stop now.”

…………….

Geralt let Jaskier have some peace as they ordered their meal and waited for it to come. He could tell though from the way Jaskier’s face was a bright red that it wasn’t exactly peaceful for his poor bitch. As the food was settled in front of them though Geralt smirked, turning eyes to Jaskier once more.

“Pass me the salt.” Geralt smirked even as Jaskier whimpered. Jaskier’s face was a scrunched face of concentration as he stood up picking up the salt and passing it to Geralt. When he sat back down though he couldn’t hold back the groan and Geralt just smirked in answer. 

“Good bitch.” Geralt growled, just loud enough so the next table could hear them. Jaskier groaned in embarrassment.

……………

The rest of the meal continued like that, Geralt having Jaskier stand up to hand him things intermittently. It left Jaskier on the edge of arousal, cock straining against the bars of the cage as the dildo was continuously shoved against his prostate. When dinner was done and they sat with the remains on the bottle of wine, Geralt turned to Jaskier with a smirk and a glint in his amber eyes that had Jaskier groaning.

“Fuck yourself with it.” Geralt pitched his voice low so only Jaskier could hear it but to Jaskier it echoed in the restaurant. Shame pooled in his belly even as his cock tried to twitch in its cage.

He let his legs push up a little so he was hovering on the chair before dropping back down, clenching his teeth to stop himself groaning in pleasure as the dildo inside him plunged into his prostate. Geralt smirked as Jaskier’s face heated in embarrassment even as he continued to move up and down.

The chair shifted a little as Jaskier continued to fuck himself on the dildo, trying to make as little movements as possible. He could almost feel the eyes of a few people on him but he kept his gaze resolutely fixed on Geralt. “Look at them.” Geralt growled, causing a tiny whimper to escape Jaskier’s clenched teeth.

Doing as he asked, Jaskier made sure to sweep his gaze over the busy restaurant, seeing a few people murmur and stare at him as he ground down on the dildo. His balls were aching and if not for the cage he knew he’d be cumming a storm right now. As it was, as he dropped himself down on the dildo it shifted just enough inside him to feel like it was stabbing directly into his prostate. Jaskier couldn’t help the groan that came from him as his cock spasmed painfully in its cage, cum oozing from his cock and dribbling pathetically to soak the seat of his jeans.

“Good bitch.” Geralt growled as Jaskier whimpered in response.

……………

Geralt could see every eye watching them as they left, murmurs following them. Jaskier was a sight after all, the most perfect sight Geralt had ever seen. The seat of his jeans was soaked in cum making the white turn almost translucent. If you looked hard enough you could see the blury edges of the cage locking Jaskier’s cock in place. Geralt just smirked, placing a firm hand on Jaskier’s arse and pushing him in front of him so the whole room could see. After all, he’d wanted to show his boy off.

Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s arse firmly, Jaskier whimpering as they paid the waitress. He was blushing furiously as he looked at the state of Jaskier and the self satisfied smirk on Geralt’s face. Jaskier whimpered again, face turning an even bright shade of red as Geralt paid the bill and led them outside.

Back in the car Geralt had Jaskier strip, his own cock aching and desperate after the little show his bitch had put on. Jaskier did so, sinking his hole down on Geralt’s cock within moments. Geralt hummed, wrapping his hands around Jaskier’s waist and holding him still, cock warm and hard in his boys hole.

“Hope you don’t want to go back there again.” Jaskier breathed, cock angry and red in its confined. Geralt slapped Jaskier’s balls, enjoying the way his bitch whined at the touch.

“Good thing I own it then.” Geralt smirked, grinding his hips up to press his cock deeper into Jaskier. “We’ll try a different place next time.”

“You trying to get us banned from every restaurant?” Jaskier asked, whimpering as Geralt found his prostate and pressed harshly against it.

“It was your idea to put the dildo and cage on.” Geralt reminded his bitch, Jaskier whimpering at the words, hole clenching around Geralt’s cock. “All I wanted was a romantic dinner.”


	21. Chapter 21

Geralt had tied the rope around the head of his cock that morning before breakfast. It was soft silky rope but it was tied tight and harshly enough for Jaskier to know he wasn’t going to be cumming properly until it was off. Geralt had then gone a step further and used the excess rope left hanging underneath Jaskier’s cock to pull Jaskier along behind him all day.

It left Jaskier feeling humiliated and more than a little aroused as every tug of the rope had his cock being lifted and pulled taught until Jaskier hastened his footsteps to catch up with Geralt. Geralt, of course, used the rope to pull Jaskier’s cock just for the fun of it throughout the day. Every now and again the rope would grow taught and then Jaskier would feel like it was trying to pull his cock off.

It was even worse when Geralt wrapped the rope around his hand. The rope wasn’t overly long, only about 2 meters but it meant whenever Geralt wrapped the rope a few times around his hand or simply raised his hand into the air, Jaskier was forced onto tip toes as his cock literally felt like it was being pulled off.

“Walking your bitch Geralt?” Lambert laughed as they passed him in the corridor. Geralt hummed, tugging at the lease for emphasis and making Jaskier groan as his cock was forced into the air. His balls twitched in response, precum dribbling onto the hard flooring. “Horny bitch as well.” Lambert followed this up with a harsh slap of Jaskier’s balls. “Should tie his balls up to.”

Geralt frowned, seeming to consider Lamberts words before pulling another slip of rope seemingly from thin air. Jaskier whined but didn’t fight it as Geralt tied his balls tightly together and using the excess rope to tie to the end of the rope connecting his cock to the lead Geralt had been using to pull Jaskier around all day.

Lambert laughed, slapping Jaskier’s arse once more before walking away. “Come on bitch.” Geralt growled, pulling at the lead. Jaskier groaned, cock and balls both now being pulled harshly as he hurried to keep up with Geralt.

The worst of it though was today, for whatever reason, Geralt had decided he’d spend it wandering around and checking in with his men. Jaskier spent the day being tugged along but his cock and balls to every room in Kaer Morhen, every outhouse and every guard posting.

He’d spent a humiliating hour tied to a chair as Geralt had spoken to Letho and Aukes about the state of the gun supply. Geralt had taken the silk rope and tied it in a loop before placing the chair leg in the middle of the loop. He’d then proceeded to sit on that chair so Jaskier was stuck knelt down by Geralt’s feet, cock and balls keeping him tethered in place as Geralt spoke business.

When they’d finally finished, Geralt had patted a hand through Jaskier’s hair and said, “Good bitch” before grabbing the rope and using it to pull Jaskier to his feet. Jaskier had moaned as his cock and balls were yanked upwards, legs scrambling on the ground to get up as Letho and Aukes laughed at the sight.

…………..

Geralt was impressed. He’d though treating Jaskier like a dog al day would make his bitch become riled and irritated but despite the occasional whimper and groan, Jaskier had remained silent throughout. Like a good little bitch.

Geralt had to admit, using a lease tied to Jaskier’s cock and balls did give him a serious thrum of ownership. The way Jaskier would whine and whimper as Geralt pulled him along by his cock and balls made Geralt’s own twitch in arousal. And Jaskier didn’t even seem to mind when Geralt used the lease to tie him to a chair or table leg while Geralt discussed business. Jaskier just knelt there patiently, cock and balls held rigidly upwards depending on how high Geralt decided to tie the rope.

“Jealous?” Geralt asked, turning his attention from the conversation he was having with Vesemir about the wolves, currently fucking themselves silly in the new breeding pens Vesemir had had installed. Jaskier whined, cock twitching. His bitch was on his knees, lease underneath Geralt’s boot as he and Vesemir looked up at the outside of Kaer Morhen.

Geralt’s eyes surveyed over the pens to find something to amuse his bitch while he and Vesemir spoke. His eyes settled on a leather saddle. Smirking, he grabbed the rope, yanking Jaskier to his feet and ignoring the way he whimpered and whined at the pull. He tied the rope securely to the horn of the saddle, Jaskier having to stand on tip toes to stop the pull on his cock and balls becoming too painful.

“Hump it.” Geralt said, smacking a hand on Jaskier’s arse. “Get it out of your system like a good little bitch.” Jaskier whined at the title, cock twitching as he moved to do exactly that.

…………

The leather was rough against Jaskier’s cock as he rutted himself across it. There were bumps and tears in it, the sunlight having cracked the old leather, making the ride more than a little rough. But Jaskier didn’t care, every part of him singing with pleasure as his movements grew faster and faster. He could hear the sounds of Vesemir and Geralt speaking in the background and he just groaned even louder.

His balls slapped painfully against the leather as he rutted desperately against it, chasing his release. And then he was there, but with the tightness of the rope around his member only a tiny dribble of cum leaked out of him even as his cock twitched desperately in their bonds.

Jaskier whined pitifully, blue eyes searching Geralt as the pull on the rope made his tender cock and balls ache. “Poor bitch, not enjoy yourself?” Geralt asked, running a hand through Jaskier’s hair. Jaskier whined, leaning into the touch. “Clean this up then and I’ll take you back inside for some dinner.” Jaskier dropped his head, licking up the cum staining the old leather.

When it was spit shiny, Geralt hummed, slapping Jaskier’s arse before untying the rope and using it to lead Jaskier back inside.

………….

Jaskier’s head as resting on Geralt’s lap, blue eyes big and wide as he looked up at were Geralt was sitting in the dining hall. Geralt stroked a hand through his hair, picking a piece of meat from his plate and dropping it into Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier whined, taking the meat with his mouth from Geralt’s fingers and eating it.

Geralt smirked, turning back to his conversation with Eskel. Jaskier’s leash was tied to top leg of Geralt’s chair, ensuring his cock and balls were horizontal, pointing to the sealing. Geralt imagined it would be a dull aching pain, made all the worse when Geralt pushed his chair in and out if the way Jaskier would whimper and whine whenever he did so was any indication.

But his bitch remained seated at Geralt’s feet, happily eating the titbits Geralt offered him. Geralt ran a hand through Jaskier’s hair fondly. He was a good bitch.

………..

Jaskier cock and balls did indeed ache. The way Geralt had tied him ensure it, not that Jaskier minded to much. It was nice to be tied in place, to have the security of knowing he was so close to Geralt. Occasionally Geralt’s boot brushed where Jaskier’s cock was held in place, kicking softly and causing Jaskier to groan in pain and arousal as his cock seemed to be torn even further from his body.

Every time Geralt moved his chair, whether to stand to pick something up from further away or to shove himself further under the table, it tugged Jaskier’s cock and balls with it. It left points of agony flying over Jaskier’s cock as Jaskier groaned at the feeling.

Geralt’s hand appeared in front of Jaskier’s face again, this time holding a small potatoe. Jaskier took the potatoe in his mouth, earning him a pleased hum from Geralt. Dinner had progressed like this, Geralt dropping food down to Jaskier like he was nothing more than a bitch at his masters feet. It made Jaskier feel owned, and that in turn made his aching cock plump and twitch in arousal.

“Desert now bitch.” Geralt murmured, chair shifting and making Jaskier groan as pain laced through his cock as it was forced further away from his body. 

Geralt’s hand wrapped around Jaskier’s hair, guiding him to the seat of Geralt’s pants. Jaskier quickly freed Geralt’s cock before dropping his head down to engulf the thick member in his tight heat. Jaskier sighed softly as the taste and scent of Geralt’s cock engulfed him. His own cock ached as the new position left it stretched at an angle but Jaskier didn’t care as he let the feeling of being used and thoroughly owned wash through him.

“Good bitch.” Geralt praised and Jaskier hummed into his cock, smiling softly. Yes he was, Geralt’s good bitch.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by AnythingEver’s suggestion of Geralt stuffing Jaskier with a thick chain

Geralt had two fingers stretching Jaskier’s hole wide, holding the metal chain in his other hand. Jaskier felt his hole clench around the beginnings of the first cold metal link, whimpering softly. When Geralt had shown him the heavy metal chain Jaskier had though he’d be using it to chain Jaskier to a bed, when Geralt told him it was going inside him Jaskier had honestly thought he was joking. He should have known better of course because, well Geralt liked to push his boys limits. And if Jaskier was honest with himself he rather enjoyed pushing those limits as well.

The chain itself was nearly a meter long, made up of 39 inch long links, each cold steel metal. Geralt had let Jaskier feel the weight of the chain before moving Jaskier into position, head hanging from the end of the bed, arse high in the air so Geralt could feed the chain more easily into his hole. Geralt hadn’t bothered tying Jaskier down, simply telling Jaskier to hold still, knowing Jaskier would do as he was told. The chain had been heavy and cold in Jaskier’s hands, making Jaskier whimper just at the thought of how that would feel inside him.

“All day.” Geralt murmured, using his two fingers to widen Jaskier’s hole as far as he could. Jaskier groaned, his hole clenching at the influx of cold air that hit his hole, and then moaned as Geralt began feeding the chain inside him.

Geralt let the chain feed through his hands, Jaskier’s widened hole letting the chains slip inside him easily. Jaskier moaned long a filthy,hole clenching rapidly around Geralt’s fingers as the chain rushed inside him. The cold hard metal dropped and seemed to pool on top of his prostate, the weight making Jaskier see stars and before he even realised what was happening his cock was twitching and spurting cum onto the mattress.

“You like that?” Geralt chuckled, stopping the chain rushing inside Jaskier. Jaskier just groaned in response, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he tried to focus on anything but the cold heavy weight settling inside him. His prostate felt like it was being crushed under the weight of the chain, making every beat of Jaskier’s pulse go straight to his cock. 

Geralt slapped Jaskier’s arse harshly, the chains fucking rattling inside Jaskier who whined in response, balls seizing as his prostate was utterly abused. “Where about half way there.” Geralt stated and Jaskier groaned. Only half way. Fuck.

His hands clenched into fists where they dangled over the edge of the bed, all the blood rushing to Jaskier’s head and making him feel dizzy as arousal swept through him. He’d never felt anything like this before. And then Geralt was letting go of the chain and Jaskier shouted through his next orgasm.

The chain links clanked together as they rushed inside Jaskier, settling along with the rest of the chain heavily on Jaskier’s prostate. His cock felt like it had just been ripped into tiny pieces as an intense orgasm ripped through him. He might have blacked out for a moment, stars shooting through his vision, as the next thing he knew Geralt’s hand was carding through his hair

Jaskier groaned, letting Geralt’s touch settle him. “Plug next.” Geralt’s voice was gruff with arousal, don’t want it dropping out until were ready. Jaskier just groaned, closing his eyes against the wave of lust that powered through his body as Geralt settled onto the bed, causing Jaskier to move and the chain to shift ever so slightly against his prostate. Fuck,t he day was going to be torture.

Geralt had had the chain especially made just for Jaskier, having a black plug fitted to one end of the chain so as to make it easier to pull out when he was done. The plug which Geralt was now shoving inside of Jaskier’s clenching hole. 

When he was done, Geralt delivered a firm slap to Jaskier’s arse, making Jaskier shout as the chains rattled and shifted inside him. “Up.” Geralt growled and Jaskier whimpered. His arms trembled as he pushed himself back to lying on the bed, only for them to give out the moment Jaskier tried to shift from lying on his stomach to his back.

Jaskier gasped, cock swelling rapidly as his prostate was assaulted, the heavy weight of the chains stretching his hole. “Fuck.” Jaskier whimpered, hearing Geralt’s snort of amusement. Jaskier forced his eyes open to glare at Geralt. “Bastard.”

“You love it.” Geralt grinned, grabbing Jaskier’s hands and using them to pull Jaskier to a seated position. 

Jaskier’s cock protested the movement by seizing rapidly, pre-cum leaking out of the tip as Jaskier groaned. The chain raved towards Jaskier’s hole, blocked from escaping by the plug sitting there. Every link dragged on his insides, his prostate feeling fucking raw and scraped open.

Geralt hummed, a spark on his eye as he pulled Jaskier to his feet. Jaskier’s legs buckled, only Geralt’s arms around his waist keeping him up as his cock spewed through his third orgasm. His body trembled as every tiny little movement shifted the chain inside him, his insides screaming in pleasure.

Jaskier’s eyes dropped down to where Geralt’s own erection was straining against his pants. Pawing at Geralt’s pants Geralt laughed, letting Jaskier drop to his knees onto the soft carpeted ground. Jaskier whimpered, the chain protesting the sudden movement by settling heavily against the plug. The weight of it against the plug actually had the plug shifting down and out of Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier whined, hole clenching around the plug in a desperate bid to keep the chain inside of him. 

Geralt just smirked, freeing his own cock and waving it in Jaskier’s face. Jaskier’s mouth opened, tongue coming to lick at the tip of Geralt’s cock. Geralt growled, shoving past Jaskier’s tongue to bury his cock deep inside Jaskier’s throat.

Jaskier whined against the cock, Geralt’s pre-cum salty on his tastebuds as he used his tongue to work at the vein on Geralt’s cock. A hand appeared in Jaskier’s hair, a firm steady weight to keep Jaskier’s face where it was. Jaskier whined, hole clenching and causing the plug to slip a little, the chain scraping against his insides.

Geralt used Jaskier’s hair to pull Jaskier off his cock. Jaskier let himself grow limp in Geralt’s grasp as Geralt used his hair as leverage to push Jaskier back onto his cock. No sooner had Jaskier’s face hit Geralt’s groin was Geralt pulling him back off. The sound of Jaskier’s throat squelching in protest filled the room as Geralt pumped his own release down Jaskier’s throat.

“You look so wrecked.” Geralt growled as he pulled out of Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier just stared, open mouthed and drooling as Geralt tucked himself away.

“Just for you.” Jaskier croaked, whimpering as his legs shifted slightly and making the chain shift inside him. Geralt smirked.

“I want you in my study.” Geralt stated and Jaskier whimpered, hole already aching from just the small time he’d spent on his knees desperately trying to keep the plug and chain inside him. “Not warming my cock though.” Geralt murmured, hand coming to trail a line down Jaskier’s jaw. “I want the office cleaned. You can do that while I work.”

Jaskier whined, pupils blowing wide as his cock leaked a steady stream of pre-cum onto the floor.

.........

Geralt ran a hand over his achingly hard cock, eyes fixed on his bitch. Every move Jaskier made had his cock twitching angrily, his bitch’s breaths coming out in panted gasps as the chain inside him shifted at every tiny movement. The walk to Geralt’s office had been hell for his boy. Geralt had literally heard the chain links inside Jaskier shifting and moving along with every footstep.

Jaskier had cum twice on the way here. Both times Geralt had forced Jaskier onto his knees to lick the floor clean. That had left Jaskier moaning in arousal as the chain moved inside him. The second time jaskier had cum Geralt had had to pull his own cock out and strip himself over his boys naked back for fear of his own cock bursting at the simple sight.

That was nothing though as to what the last 2 hours had been like. It had taken Jaskier those 2 hours just to clean the one bookshelf. His boy was trying so hard but every tiny shift to pick something up or put something down left that chain rattling inside him and Jaskier groaning his pleasure. Geralt had lost count of the numbers of times Jaskier had had to drop to his knees to lick clean the pool of cum steadily dripping from Jaskier’s cock.

It was like Jaskier was in the throes of a permanent orgasm. His cock twitched with his very pulse, balls seizing nearly every minute, cum dripping from his cock in a steady stream that had Jaskier groaning and whimpering and moaning. But now, after 2 hours, there was no cum left to come out.

Geralt watched in fascination as Jaskier turned to place a book onto Geralt’s desk so he could dust that section of shelf. The movement made the chain shift, no doubt rubbing against Jaskier’s raw prostate. jaskier opened his mouth in a silent scream, pupils dilating so they were near pinpricks as his balls seized angrily. The tip of his cock slipped open, and nothing came out.

That shredded the final part of Geralt’s self control and he was grabbing Jaskier’s hair to bring his boys face to his. Jaskier’s mouth was slack against Geralt’s as Geralt ravaged him, tongue plunging in, hands coming to grasp Jaskier’s arse cheeks in a grip that left Jaskier groaning into the kiss.

Geralt’s cock strained in his pants and then Jaskier’s deft hands were taking him out. Geralt growled into the kiss as Jaskier’s hands stroked him to completion. Geralt’s cum splattered onto Jaskier’s bared chest and hands, Jaskier making sure none of it touched Geralt’s clean suit. When he was done Geralt gave Jaskier one final kiss before stepping back. jaskier took his cum soaked fingers and placed them in his mouth, sucking them clean.

Geralt’s own cock twitched at the sight and Geralt groaned. At this rate he’d be cumming dry just like his bitch.

............

“Look at you.” Geralt growled. Jaskier lifted half lidded eyes up to where Geralt was staring at him from across the study. They’d been here for 4 hours, or was it 8. It felt like a lifetime ago, and yet only mere moments. In truth, Jaskier’s sense of everything but the chain steadily rubbing his insides raw was more than a little unsteady.

Geralt stood up, coming to stalk over to Jaskier. “Getting off on a cold unforgiving object.” Geralt growled, voice gruff and making Jaskier’s knees weak. He tried to steady himself but only made the chain clink more firmly at his insides. Geralt smirked, hand coming to slap at Jaskier’s hanging cock.

Jaskier whimpered, balls seizing in a mock attempt of an orgasm. Fuck, he’d be luck if he’d be able to cum anything but dry for days after this. “You could get off on anything couldn’t you.” Geralt growled, hands at his pants and freeing his cock. Jaskier whimpered, saliva dribbling down his face at the sight. 

“You’re just a horny bitch, desperate for this aren’t you.” Geralt growled, swinging his cock in the air. Jaskier watched it, eyes going wide at the sight. “You’d let me put anything up there wouldn’t you? A chain, a chair leg, my fucking hand. You don’t care as long as there’s something there.”

jaskier whined,cock twitching at the words. “Show me how much you want it.” Geralt growled and that was all the permission Jaskier needed. He dropped to his knees, heedless of the way the chain thudded to his entrance, his hole clenching the plug with a death grip so it stayed in place.

he sank his mouth onto Geralt’s cock, making sure to tighten the passage as much as possible. Tears tune at his eyes as he choked around the massive cock. Geralt growled, cock twitching in Jaskier’s throat as Jaskier lifted himself off and then dropped himself back down. Geralt’s heavy balls slapped against his cheeks from the force of Jaskier’s drops. Jaskier kept going until he felt the tell tale sign of Geralt’s release approaching.

Burying his face into Geralt’s groin Jaskier constricted his throat, gurgling as cum shot straight down his throat and into his stomach. When he was done he slowly made his way back up, licking every part of Geralt’s cock until it was spit clean.

Geralt’s amber eyes were heated with lust as he looked at Jaskier. “Bedroom.” Geralt growled, grabbing Jaskier’s collar and using it to pull Jaskier to his feet. Jaskier whined, the chain clinching as it shifted to settle heavily inside him.

.............

Geralt tied Jaskier’s hands behind his back, grabbing the spreader bar to keep his legs wide open. Jaskier was knelt on the side of the bed, torso lying heavily there. Looking at his little hole, Geralt could see the death grip Jaskier had on the plug. Geralt was honestly impressed, he knew how heavy those chains where and he had though at some point Jaskier’s grip on the plug would shift and it would all come pouring out of him.

“Slow or fast?” Geralt whispered into Jaskier’s ear, nipping at the lobe there. Jaskier gurgled, eyes half lidded as he tried to process Geralt’s question. “Slow will make it last longer. Be more painful.” Geralt growled to help his boy along. 

Jaskier groaned, cock twitching in response. “Slow.” Jaskier managed to breath out, earning him a smirk from Geralt. People said he was the sadist in this relationship, those people had obviously never met his bitch.

.........

The plug came away with come difficulty, Geralt having t pul harshly on it as Jaskier’s death grip on it remained. As Geralt pulled the plug out, Jaskier groaned the first link slipping outside of him. It dragged harshly against his rim, making Jaskier gurgle and cock twitch. And that was just one.

“Cunt them.” Geralt growled, making Jaskier shudder as he slowly and deliberately pulled the second one out. 

“Two.” jaskier gasped, hole clenching painfully even as the link caught on his rim as it pulled out. His prostate was throbbing, cock pounding and if not for the number of times he’d cum today Jaskier knew he’d be dripping like a fucking tap right now.

The next 10 links came out in agonisingly slow movements. jaskier was gasping, head filled with cotton wool as he gasped out “14.”

“”Good bitch”. Geralt breathed, his breath tickling Jaskier’s neck and making him shiver. “Now hold it there.” Geralt whispered.

Jaskier’s hole clenched around the 15th link as Geralt’s hold on the rest of the chain disappeared. The swinging cold weight of the chain was heavy, gravity trying to pull the rest from Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier groaned, hole desperately trying to keep the weight of the chain from letting it out of his hole to soon but with the chain hanging freely he didn’t stand a chance.

His hole fluttered and the brief loss of concentration had the chain sliding out of him in a rush. Jaskier shouted his pleasure as the links rushed past his rim, dragging the rim open on every link. His hole clenched, stopping the chain from fully escaping him but it left Jaskier feeling dizzy and suddenly very very empty.

His rim felt abused and raw as it clenched powerfully on the little bit of chain he’d managed to catch. His hole felt empty, prostate pounding inside of him as the blood rushed back to it after all day with the heavy chains crushing it downwards. Jaskier’s balls seized, cock twitching in a dry orgasm as Jaskier tried to keep his hold on the chains tight.

.........

Geralt felt like his cock might burst as he watched the chain rush out of Jaskier only for his bitch to catch it at the last possible second. most of the chain was out now, probably only 5 or so links left inside of his bitch. 

“How many do you think are left inside you?” Geralt growled, stalking over to his boy. jaskier whined, body shivering in need as his cock twitched painfully at his side. Geralt ran a hand over Jaskier’s balls, enjoying the way his boy squirmed at the touch, his hole clenching painfully down on the chain.

“4.” Jaskier shouted, body humping in the air as Geralt flicked the tip of his cock. 

“Let’s see if your right.” Geralt growled, grabbing the chain and beginning to pull it out. Jaskier’s hole was still clenched painfully around it, his bitch obviously not wanting to let go but Geralt tugged at it powerfully, ensuring Jaskier had no choice.

jaskier cried out as the rough tug caused the metal chain link to slip past his rim. “One.” jaskier groaned, Geralt feeling pride swell through him as Jaskier counted without being asked to.

“Two.” The next link slipped free, Jaskier’s cock bouncing in response. “Three.” Jaskier’s hole clenched around the chain in a desperate bid to keep it inside him. Geralt smirked. “Four.” jaskier whined as the last link slipped free.

The chain pooled between Jaskier’s feet. “You win.” Geralt growled in Jaskier’s ear, grabbing his boy around the waist and lifting him onto the bed. jaskier was limp in his grasp, body collapsing full length of the bed. Geralt followed him up, positioning himself so his knees were bracketing Jaskier’s hips, cock lined up with Jaskier’s stretched and clenching hole.

“What’s my prize?” Jaskier whispered, breath coming in panted gasps.

Geralt smirked, pushing his cock into Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier groaned around him, hole fluttering before going limp just like the rest of him. Geralt growled as he felt how lose Jaskier was around him, his hole wet and wide from having the chain sitting inside him all day.

“What do you want?” Geralt asked, giving an experimental thrust. Jaskier’s body moved with him, Jaskier limp and pliant underneath. Geralt angled so his next thrust knocked over Jaskier’s sensitive prostate. Jaskier cried out in response, hole spamming and locking painfully around Geralt’s dick. Fuck, that felt good. Geralt made sure his next thrust hit Jaskier’s prostate just to get that result again.

“To be filled.” Jaskier whined, groaning as Geralt hit his prostate unerringly. “Keep me filled. Don’t let me be empty.”

And that Geralt could easily do.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by AnythingEver suggestion of Jaskier is tied up, for the whole day, knelt, arms above his head, some vibrators on nipple clamps forcing him to cum from nipple play only. He does a lot. He's made to cum in a bowl and has to lap it later, when he's released. The whole thing is set in public.  
> I took some liberties with this one but hope you all enjoy either way.

The Witchers needed a moral boost. The last few weeks had been nothing but long days filled with longer hours of patrolling the Witcher territories and Geralt could see the slump in even his most dedicated men. Which was why he was hoping this would cheer them up. It certainly cheered him up.

Jaskier was knelt on a puppy pad in the entrance hall of Kaer Morhen. His hands were tied to the corresponding ankle, laving him stuck in the position. His cock was encased in the cock cage, balls straining in the rings that bound them, the head of his cock resting between his spread knees. Nipple clamps adorned each nipple, leaving them red hard and irritated. And he sat with his mouth wrapped around a large ball gag that Jaskier had selected himself. It left his mouth stretched wide, drool dribbling down his chin around the gaps of the gag. Next to the puppy pad sat a large ornate bowl, which Geralt had informed his Witchers they could cum in to save the floor from staining.

The best part of it all though was the thin metal chain. It was connected to the ball gag sticking out between Jaskier’s lips, running down in two chains which where connected and pulled taut to each nipple. The chain then continued down from Jaskier’s nipples to base of the cock ring and then down between his knees and to the large dildo Geralt had pressed into Jaskier that morning. Each chain was pulled taught ensuring even the slightest movement of any of his limbs would leave Jaskier pulling achingly on his cock, nipples and hole.

A work of art if Geralt did say so himself. Geralt ran a hand through Jaskier’s hair, his boy looking up through wide arousal filled blue eyes. He grunted something beneath the gag as Geralt twisted his fingers in Jaskier’s hair and pulled back. Geralt’s own cock twitched as the movement made Jaskier’s nipple grow taut and cock cage bounce as his bitch’s cock lifted.

Geralt glanced behind Jaskier, pleased to see Jaskier still had a firm grip on the pager Geralt had placed in his hand after putting the ball gag in his mouth. If Jaskier pressed the button it would signal to Geralt Jaskier wanted out, not that Geralt ever thought Jaskier would. The fact Jaskier’s balls were heavy and a drip of pre cum was already leaking onto the puppy pad told Geralt Jaskier was enjoying this as much as the rest of the keep soon would be.

Geralt had placed Jaskier in the position purposefully. Jaskier was facing the entrance to Kaer Morhen, where his men walked past at all hours and times to go about their daily business. It left Jaskier on perfect display and would give his Witchers something to amuse themselves with while going about the tedious work they had to do.

Geralt dragged Jaskier’s hair back once more, just to see the strain on Jaskier’s pert nipples before releasing his bitch and walking away. 

………….

Jaskier whimpered as he shifted on his knees. The movement made the dildo inside him shift against his prostate, which made his balls twitch and nipples grow taut. Saliva dribbled down his chest as Jaskier mouthed around the thick ball keeping his mouth open.

A low whistle flowed from the doorway and Jaskier whined as Aidan and Axel walked in. Aidan made a crude gesture while Axel took out his cock and waved it around in the air. Jaskier’s face turned a deep shade of red even as a tiny dribble of pre cum dribbled from his cock. Both Witchers laughed, taking turned to strip themselves, eyes fixed on Jaskier the whole time, into the bowl Geralt has set up next to him. 

This had been going on for hours. Witchers passed the entrance hall nearly every minute of the day as they went from one place to another. Without fail though, despite how busy they might look, each and every one made a point of stopping to stare at Jaskier before moving on. Jaskier felt utterly on display. 

He shifted again, hole clenching around the dildo even as his nipples complained at the way the movement pulled the chain connected them to Jaskier’s cock and hole taunt. “Look at the poor bitch.” Lambert grinned, grabbing a fistful of Jaskier’s hair and pulling his head back.

Jaskier whined, the movement making his nipples feel like they were being torn from his body, his balls seizing at the feeling. Letho and Aukes stood behind Lambert, smirking at the sight. “Gonna cum just front that.” Letho shouted. Jaskier whimpered, and then groaned and Lambert levered a kick to his heavy balls.

The harshness of the kick had Jaskier’s whole cock lifting, pulling the dildo with it and shoving it straight into his prostate. Jaskier’s cock twitched pathetically in its confines, Jaskier moaning around the gag as a pathetic trail of cum dribbled from his cock. “Don’t think I’d call that an orgasm.” Aukes laughed while Lambert grinned, grabbing the chain connecting Jaskier’s nipples to his cock and yanking downwards. Jaskier groaned into the ball gag even as Lambert laughed, slapping his cheeks and stepping away.

Letho smirked, taking his turn to cum into the ornate bowl before moving aside to let Aukes cum and finally Lambert. Letho and Aukes laughed while Lambert levelled another kick to Jaskier’s balls, leaving Jaskier groaning in pleasure and pain, before they walked away.

Jaskier watched as the three of them walked away, his cock and nipples aching even as his whole being sang with pent up arousal.

…………..

Geralt had given him 3 litres of water to drink at breakfast. In preparation for a long day tied down with a gag in his mouth. “So you can stay on display all day.” Geralt had grunted as Jaskier just groaned at the thought of it. Needless to say, 3 hours in and Jaskier’s bladder was beginning to be uncomfortably full. This in itself wouldn’t usually be a problem, Jaskier was very used to pissing onto the puppy pad under Geralt’s desk and saw no reason that pissing himself on the puppy pad in the entrance hall had to be much different. The problem was the current crowd of 14 Witchers all waiting their turn to cum into the bowl by Jaskier’s side.

Jaskier whined as Eskel past him, shifting slightly to try and keep his bladder from letting go in front of all these Witchers. That of course just shoved the dildo in deeper and made Jaskier clench his eyes shit desperately trying to hold it in. He might have got away with it to if not for Eskel, the observant bastard.

Eskel nudged the Witchers beside him, silence suddenly falling as every pair of eyes turned to Jaskier. Jaskier felt his face heat up unbearably, just knowing what was going to come. Sure enough Eskel walked over, boot coming to hover over Jaskier’s bladder. Eskel didn’t say a word as he pressed his boot onto Jaskier’s bladder. 

Jaskier managed about a second before his fragile control disappeared and the loud sound of piss hitting the ground echoed through the walls. Every Witcher laughed long and loud as Jaskier’s face heat up in embarrassment even as the stream grew louder and the scent of piss filled the air. “Good bitch.” Eskel grinned, pulling his cock out.

He stripped himself in front of Jaskier’s face until he was nearing his climax at which point he aimed himself into the bowl. “Geralt’s going to make you drink that you know bitch.” Eskel grinned as another Witcher took his place at the bowl. Loud laughs filled the air while Jaskier groaned, saliva dribbling down his chin and onto his stomach.

…………….

Jaskier had managed to drift into some semblance of sleep in the last few hours. His knees and groin where damp, the puppy pad stained from both Jaskier’s cum and piss. His chest and chin were a mess of drool, Jaskier sucking at the ball gag throughout the day. His nipples were bright red and irritated, cock and balls not much better. 

A hand in his hair alerted Jaskier to someone standing there. Having spent all day being viewed by every Witcher entering and leaving Kaer Morhen Jaskier had become numb to their stairs. Glancing up, he was met with lust filled amber eyes. Geralt smirked, bending down to pull at the chain at Jaskier’s nipples. Jaskier groaned, eyes closing in agonising pleasure.

Geralt smirked, stepping back with his cock in hand. And then he to walked over to the bowl and stripped himself until cum splashed into the full bowl. Jaskier groaned, face heating as he remembered Eskel’s words.

“Time to get up bitch. I have a special desert planned for you tonight.”

……………….

Geralt smirked as he knelt Jaskier in front of the large bowl filled to the brim with Witcher cum. He’d left the chains connecting his bitch’s cock, nipples and dildo on, ensuring every time Jaskier was forced to stand his nipples were pulled painfully and cock was pulled upwards. Jaskier whimpered and whined on every step but he came willingly.

Jaskier knelt in front of the bowl, mouth opening and eyes widening at the sight. Geralt just smirked, eyes glancing over the Witchers assembled here. Every single one of them had contributed to the bowl, some more than a few times. Looking at Jaskier knelt with the bowl between his knees a sudden idea came to Geralt and he smirked.

Grabbing his belt from his pants, he used it to tie Jaskier’s hands tightly behind his back. Jaskier whined even as he positioned his hands in the best place for Geralt to tie them together. “Enjoy.” Geralt grinned, seeing Jaskier’s cock twitch angrily in its cage as he stepped back.

……………..

Jaskier listened to the silence of the room, shame pooling in his belly as he looked down at the large bowl of cum. It was a lot of cum. The bowl was one of those big fancy salad bowls and it was filled to the brim. Well, he wasn’t going to get it finished if he just sat and looked at it.

Shuffling back, groaning as the plug pushed into his prostate and his nipples protested the tightening of the chain, Jaskier dipped his head downwards. Without his hands to support himself he nearly went toppling face first into the bowl, as it was his nose dipped inside the cum. Balancing on his knees, Jaskier dipped his tongue into the warm liquid.

Using his tongue to slurp up the liquid, Jaskier could hear the jeers, claps and laughter of the Witchers below him. It left his head heating up in embarrassment even as his cock twitched painfully in its cage. The cum itself didn’t taste of much. It was thick and warm and a little salty but Jaskier didn’t pay that much heed as he dipped his face into it.

His eyelashes dipped into the cum and Jaskier groaned, his chin feeling coated with the stuff as he continued to lick his way through the huge bowl. 

……………

It took Jaskier all night to drink it all up. His little tongue the only way he could drink it left him only able to take tiny slurps and kitten licks of the cum. Every Witcher watched every tiny slurp and lick Geralt’s bitch took. Geralt himself sat with his cock straining in his pants sat on a chair next to his bitch, watching avidly.

Every time Jaskier lifted his head, cum and saliva dribbled down onto his chest. His forehead was spotted with drying cum, tip of his nose covered and tiny droplets of cum sat on his eyelashes. The sight was sinful, pure and utter filth.

Geralt watched with eagerness as Jaskier tipped his whole body forward, face pressed to the bottom of the bowl as he licked up the tiny tiny remains of the cum. When he was done, he came to his knees, eyes coming to meet Geralt’s. His blue eyes where glazed over, mouth slack and drool dribbling down his chin. There was drying cum everywhere on his face, on the tips of his hair and on his neck and chest.

Geralt stalked over, moving the bowl and pushed Jaskier’s chest down on the floor. Jaskier whimpered as the chains pulled his nipples and cock taut. Geralt didn’t take much heed though as he tore the dildo out of Jaskier’s tiny hole.

…………….

The dildo pulling out of Jaskier’s hole left Jaskier gasping in pain and arousal, cock forced backwards and nipples feeling as if they’d been torn off. Geralt dropped the dildo on the floor by Jaskier’s cock, releasing the painful pressure before he was shoving his cock into Jaskier’s hole.

Jaskier groaned, letting himself be ridden as Geralt’s cock slammed into him. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the dining hall, Geralt’s balls slapping angrily against Jaskier’s arse with every thrust. Jaskier buried his head into the crook of his neck, cock twitching painfully in the cock cage as his prostate was hammered by Geralt’s thick cock.

And then Geralt was cumming inside him, painting his walls and making Jaskier’s own cock spasm weekly in its cage and a dribble of cum leak out. Geralt waited until he was soft before pulling out. Jaskier’s hole clenched as trickle of cum leaked out of him before Geralt pressed the head of the dildo inside him and pressed it in.

Jaskier groaned at the feeling of fullness, Geralt’s cum burying itself deeper inside him to make its home them. He moaned happily as Geralt pulled him to his feet, the change in position making his cock hang low and cause his nipples to be pulled harshly downwards.

Geralt didn’t say a word as he clipped Jaskier’s lease to the collar around his neck and used it to pull Jaskier through the crowd of Witchers. As Jaskier passed, every Witcher whistled and shouted at him. “Good little bitch” they said, “Geralt’s one and only bitch” “Bitch of Kaer Morhen”. Jaskier felt his face heat up even as his cock twitch in its cage at the words.

He was a good bitch but more importantly he was Geralt’s bitch. Geralt’s one and only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In answer to the comment by Smol_Ghost_Boy, please feel free to leave any request for a chapter idea in the comment. I really appreciate the ideas as they keep the creative juices flowing so to speak :)
> 
> I'll do my best to write something for any suggestions though please don't feel offended if I don't get to writing your prompts as I don't always have an idea for every prompt given :)


	24. Chapter 24

Geralt smirked as he pulled out the new toy he’d bought his bitch. It was a ring gag, a large one at that, made to keep Jaskier’s mouth wide and open waiting for Geralt’s cock. He’d bought it on a whim a few weeks ago and had decided this was the perfect time to use it.

His bitch was loud, always had been since Geralt had known him but recently Jaskier had just been talking more and more. It was like every tiny scrap of silence couldn’t be left as is and Geralt’s head was ringing from the numerous question or running commentary his bitch made. Even shoving his cock down Jaskier’s throat didn’t shut his boy up. Fuck, Geralt had done it mid flow the other week and Jaskier had sucked his cock dry before pulling off and continuing his fucking rant about the food Coen had been serving this week all without taking a breath for air, or so it seemed to Geralt.

Except Geralt was hesitant to gag Jaskier. If he did that then the use of his boys tight hole would be unavailable, unless Geralt wanted to go to the effort of unbuckling the always tiny and complicated buckles just to get his cock wet and warm. Fuck, the best part of Jaskier was his willingness to drop to his knees and drop his head down onto Geralt’s groin with only the briefest of asks.

Which was why the ring gag was perfect. It would leave Jaskier’s hole available for use and keep his bitch from being able to talk or heaven above sing. Jaskier would still be able to make noises, but noises weren’t the problem, the problem was the incessant chatter and singing. Moaning and whimpering and whining, even the occasional humming wasn’t half as bad.

Right now Jaskier was knelt in between Geralt’s spread legs on the carpet next to the sofa of their bedroom. His eyes were fixed to the ring gag, mouth already half open and eyes shining. Geralt smirked, running a hand through Jaskier’s soft hair.

“Tring to shut me up?” Jaskier winked at him, earning him a growl from Geralt. “Take that as a yes.”

“Open.” Geralt just grunted.

“Only have to ask.” Jaskier winked, opening his mouth wide. His pink tongue poked out to lick over his plump lips, making Geralt’s cock bounce in his pants.

“Do you ever shut up?” Geralt growled and Jaskier huffed a laugh, giving Geralt a seductive wink.

“Wouldn’t have had to buy that if I did.” Jaskier pointed out and Geralt grunted in agreement.

“Hold open.” Geralt growled, bringing the ring gag down to place in Jaskier’s mouth.

Jaskier’s mouth was stretched wide as Geralt pressed the ring shaped gag inside. Jaskier whimpered as the cold metal was pressed inside, stretching his mouth even further open as Geralt settled it behind his teeth. Smirking, Geralt grabbed the leather straps, using them to buckle the gag behind Jaskier’s head.

Sitting back, Geralt watched as Jaskier’s tongue came to flick at the cold metal ring. His mouth was wide, like black wet cave open and waiting. And well, Geralt was never one to wait for long. He pulled his cock out of his pants, pleased when Jaskier pressed his mouth to encase over his cock.

He slid in easily, Geralt grunting and cock twitching as Jaskier swallowed him down. Usually Jaskier’s lips would encase the base of Geralt’s cock, sucking him hard and bringing Geralt’s cock off faster. With the ring gag in place, it was like Geralt was dropping his cock into a vast cave, Jaskier’s mouth held wide open and unable to close around the cock. Fuck, it felt good.

Geralt grabbed a fistful of Jaskier’s hair, Jaskier’s choked off whine vibrating across his cock as he pulled Jaskier’s head away from his cock. His cock lay heavy on Jaskier’s warm tongue, the muscling up and down the vein in the way that made Geralt growl and groan in ecstasy. Shoving Jaskier’s face back down into his groin, he could hear the squelch of his cock forcing its way down Jaskier’s tight hole.

Getting a better grip on Jaskier’s hair, he sued it to push and pull Jaskier off his cock, hole wide and waiting with no resistance to Geralt’s cock forcing its way in and out of that tight wet heat. As Geralt’s release approached he growled, shoving Jaskier’s head harshly against his groin as his cock twitched and squirted cum straight into his bitch’s stomach. Jaskier whined below him, tongue twitching across Geralt’s cock as he pulled out.

As he pulled out, a trail of saliva and cum followed him up. Jaskier moaned, drool spilling down his wide open mouth to fall onto his chest. Geralt smirked, pressing 2 fingers into Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier whined as Geralt pressed his fingers behind the metal ring, using it to pull Jaskier’s head from side to side. Blue eyes looked up at him, Jaskier’s cock sitting hard and heavy against his chest as Geralt smirked.

“Come on bitch, busy day ahead of us.” Jaskier just whined, as Geralt grabbed the lead and clipped it to Jaskier’s collar.

…………

It was a strange feeling, his mouth forced wide open and always available for use. Jaskier’s tongue was constantly poking at the metal fixed behind his teeth, sometimes poking out of his wide open hole to lick at his wide open lips. His jaw ached a little and drool stained his whole chest. Jaskier had tried moving his jaw a few times but the metal ring prevented him from doing that.

A line of drool spilled down his chin and he whined as he felt it drip onto his chest. Geralt turned to look at him, smirking and amber eyes ablaze with lust. Jaskier whined again, cock plumping as his eyes dropped to Geralt’s cock. 

“Looks like your bitch is hungry again.” Lambert smirked. Jaskier glared at him even as his tongue poked at the metal ring. They were in the kitchens, Geralt having spent most of the day there talking with each member of staff.

Geralt had put the ring gag on that morning just after breakfast before taking Jaskier into the kitchen where he’d tied Jaskier’s hands behind his back before having his bitch kneel at his feet as each Witcher was brought in. Not a single one of those Witchers had managed to leave before making at least one snide comment about Geralt’s drooling horny bitch. A fact Jaskier had tried to argue against but the ring gag forced his words into gurgled whines and murmurs.

Two fingers dropped into Jaskier’s mouth, coming to rest heavily against Jaskier’s tongue. Jaskier whined as he felt drool pool in his mouth only to slip down his chin. Geralt hummed above him. Jaskier’s tongue licked at the fingers, mouth craving something else even as Jaskier’s cock twitched against his stomach.

…………

As Geralt wrapped up his final talk of the day, he hazarded a glance down at Jaskier. His bitch’s chin and chest was coated in drool, blue eyes glassy. Geralt could see his tongue resting heavy in his mouth, could see the pool of drool forming there and dripping down Jaskier’s chin. It left his cock twitching uncomfortably in his pants. 

Fuck, this wasn’t the best sights he’d ever seen. Geralt dropped a finger into Jaskier’s warm wet mouth, his bitch whining in need as his tongue pressed against it, more drool leaking from his wide open mouth. “What do you want bitch?” Geralt smirked, knowing it was cruel to ask his bitch that question when he could answer.

Jaskier whined, eyes moving to Geralt’s hard cock outlined under his pants as his tongue curled around Geralt’s fingers. Jaskier’s hands were tied behind his back but Geralt was sure if they weren’t his bitch would be moving to free Geralt’s cock so he could drop his mouth onto it. “You have to ask for it.” Geralt smirked as Jaskier whined again.

A word that could have been a ‘you’ came from Jaskier’s wide open mouth, though it sounded more like a long drawn out moan. Geralt chuckled, removing his fingers from Jaskier’s mouth and earning a needy whine from is boy.

“Sorry bitch, if you can’t tell me I can’t give it to you.” Geralt shrugged, standing to his feet. He purposefully stood so his clothed cock hovered near Jaskier’s face. Jaskier instantly dived down, arms growing taunt as if he was trying to break through the bonds keeping his arms behind his back. Geralt smirked, grabbing a fistful of Jaskier’s hair to keep his bitch from dropping his wide open mouth onto Geralt’s clothed cock.

“Eager bitch aren’t you.” Jaskier whined, tongue coming to hang out as more drool dribbled down his chest. “You want my cock, that it?”

A pure groan of need poured from Jaskier’s lips as Geralt pulled his hard cock from his pants.

……………….

Jaskier whined, cock jumping at his stomach as Geralt waved his cock in Jaskier’s face. The hand in Jaskier’s hair kept him stuck as Geralt slapped Jaskier’s cheeks with his hard cock, pre-cum coming to drip down Jaskier’s cheek. “You want it?” Geralt asked, settling himself back in his seat.

Jaskier whined, whole body vibrating as Geralt pulled him closer, the tip of his cock hovering in the opening of his mouth. Jaskier tongued at the tip, groaning as salty pre-cum flooded his mouth and dribbled down his chin. “Go on then bitch. Take what you need.”

As soon as the grip disappeared from his hair, Jaskier dropped his face down to bury into Geralt’s groin. He let out a filthy moan, Geralt’s cock twitching in his throat as he tightened his throat as much as possible. He could feel drool dribbling down his chin as his mouth was forced open. Geralt growled above him, cock twitching as Jaskier pulled back, leaving Geralt’s cock heavy on his tongue before dropping back down.

He did this as many times as he could before he could hear the all to familiar groans that signalled Geralt’s impending orgasm. Dropping his face to bury his nose into Geralt’s pubic hair, Jaskier constricted his throat until he was near convulsing and then Geralt was cumming hard and strong down his throat.

Jaskier swallowed as much as he could but with the ring gag holding his mouth open, some of the cum escaped, dribbling down his chin and onto his chest. As Geralt pulled out, he saw the white haired Witcher smirk, tip of cock resting in Jaskier’s wide open mouth.

“Good bitch.” Geralt grunted as he finally pulled himself free and tucked himself away.

Jaskier just groaned, all to aware of the drying cum and drool on his face and chest. His own cock twitched in need as Geralt pulled him to his feet, hand coming to rest on his arse. “Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

Jaskier glared at him as his mouth tried to work around the ring gag keeping his mouth trapped open. “Poor bitch.” Geralt smirked, slapping Jaskier’s hard cock and making Jaskier groan. “Don’t like blessed silence do you.”

Jaskier just groaned as his cock swung hard and heavy against his legs. No, he fucking hated it. Though the ring gag, he rather enjoyed.


	25. Chapter 25

Jaskier had been restless that night, unable to get comfy as they settled down for bed. His hole felt empty, Geralt having left him unplugged for the last few days to give his hole chance to tighten up a little more. It left his whole body singing with need and want that Geralt wouldn’t grant him. Which left him unable to sleep, whole body feeling too empty for him to get even remotely comfortable.

“For fucks sake.” Geralt growled, amber eyes blazing as he turned to look at Jaskier. “Just go to fucking sleep.”

“I can’t.” Jaskier moaned, hole clenching around nothing. “I feel empty.” Jaskier whined, earning him an annoyed growl from Geralt.

“Then fucking get down there and keep my cock warm.” Jaskier had no idea if Geralt actually meant those words but the option of having at least one of his holes filled with Geralt’s warm cock had Jaskier moving instantly.

He dropped himself underneath the covers, taking Geralt’s cock down in one as his nose buried itself in Geralt’s pubic hair. Jaskier hummed in contentment as Geralt’s cock twitched where it lay resting at the entrance of his throat. Geralt growled, shifting in the bed and pushing his cock further into Jaskier’s throat in the process. Jaskier whimpered, letting his body grow limp as Geralt positioned himself into a more comfortable position. 

When he was done, it left Jaskier curled at Geralt’s feet, head resting against Geralt’s inner thigh, face buried in his pubic hair while Geralt’s left leg draped over his head, keeping Jaskier pinned and trapped. Geralt flexed his thighs, tightening their grip around Jaskier’s head and making Jaskier groan. 

“Not fucking sleep.” Geralt growled, cock hard and heavy in Jaskier’s mouth.

……………

Geralt found it harder to drift to sleep than usual as he felt Jaskier sucking at his cock. His bitch had fallen asleep a while ago, breathing even and warm where it huffed against Geralt’s groin. Trapped as he was between Geralt’s thighs, Jaskier’s head was a heavy weight against Geralt’s right leg and it was starting to make Geralt’s leg go a bit numb.

But the most distracting part of it all was the way Jaskier was sucking around Geralt’s cock like it was a fucking dummy. Fuck, Geralt’s cock was hard and solid, halfway down Jaskier’s throat as Jaskier sucked on it in his sleep. Geralt’s thighs clenched around Jaskier’s head, hips grinding forward a little. Jaskier murmured in his sleep, the vibrations having Geralt’s cock twitch and Jaskier swallow more deeply around his cock.

Fuck, there was no way he was sleeping like this. Geralt’s balls were heavy pressed onto Jaskier’s cheeks. His half asleep mind had Geralt grinding into Jaskier’s mouth, using his thighs to move Jaskier’s face closer to him. Jaskier sucked around his cock, murmuring softly as Geralt groaned above him. Before he knew it, he was shooting his cum straight into Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier shifted in his sleep, head burying further into Geralt’s groin as he swallowed the cum straight down.

Geralt groaned, resting himself more comfortably in the bed, thighs tight around Jaskier’s head as his cock stayed buried in that tight warm heat. As Jaskier continued to gently suck him in his sleep, Geralt let the rhythm pull him into a deep sleep.

………….

Jaskier woke to two thighs pressing tightly around his head. He groaned as Geralt’s thighs squeezed tightly around him, pulling him closer as he ground his cock deep into Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier’s tongue twitched, mouth sucking at Geralt’s hard cock as he swallowed around the hard member.

Pre-cum was dripping down his throat and Jaskier whined as Geralt’s thighs damn near crushed him in there attempt to bury Geralt’s cock deeper into Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier’s throat squelched as Geralt’s hips lifted from Jaskier’s face before slamming back down. Jaskier groaned, Geralt’s thighs making easy work of pulling Jaskier’s head back and forth as he rode his cock deep into Jaskier’s tight heat.

As Geralt’s cock twitched harshly in Jaskier’s throat, his hips squeezed tighter than ever, making Jaskier feel like he was trying to crush him as he buried his face into Geralt’s groin. Cum shot down Jaskier’s throat as Geralt let out a deep sigh above him. Jaskier whined, burying his face deeper into Geralt’s groin as Geralt settled himself further into the mattress.

A change in angle had Jaskier whining as his face was trapped more firmly between Geralt’s thighs, leaving him trapped as Geralt’s cock remained semi hard in his throat. Jaskier hummed, taking a deep breath of the pure scent of Geralt as he closed his eyes. His mouth went back to gently sucking Geralt’s cock and he hummed in contentment, letting sleep claim him once more.

……………

The next time Jaskier woke it was to cum shooting down his throat once more, Geralt’s cock already beginning to grow soft as he settled himself back into sleep. Jaskier whined, feeling Geralt’s cock twitch at the entrance of his throat. Mumbling sleepily, Jaskier sucked more deeply at the base of Geralt’s cock, making Geralt’s balls resting heavily on Jaskier’s chin jump at the action.

Geralt murmured something above him, thighs tight as they ground Jaskier’s face deeper against his groin, cock already growing half hard. Jaskier hummed, eyes already half closing in sleep as he distantly wondered how many times he could make Geralt cum down his throat before the night ended.

……………

Many, many, many times was the answer. The number, Jaskier had no idea. He didn’t think he was awake for every bit of cum that shot into his throat but as he woke the next morning to light filtering through the duvet covering Jaskier’s body, his stomach straining and Geralt’s cock still thick and heavy in his mouth, Jaskier knew it was a lot.

Geralt grunted above him, thighs tightening as his cock twitched. Jaskier smirked, tongue coming to flick at Geralt’s cock. The response was immediate, thighs tightening as Geralt drove his hips into Jaskier’s face, cock shooting another load into Jaskier’s stomach.

Jaskier moaned as Geralt grunted above him. A hand came to wrap in Jaskier’s hair as Jaskier sucked hard on the base of Geralt’s cock. He blinked in surprise, burying his face further into Geralt’s groin as Geralt lifted the duvet off him to reveal the sun filtering in through the curtains.

“You like it there bitch?” Geralt’s voice was gravelly from sleep, thighs twitching from where they were still wrapped around Jaskier’s head. Jaskier answered with a harsh suck of Geralt’s cock which had Geralt gasping, cock twitching back to life. “Fuck, you’re gonna suck me dry.”

Jaskier hummed, swirling his tongue around Geralt’s cock as Geralt lifted his hips from Jaskier’s face. Jaskier whined, sucking furiously as if to keep Geralt’s cock inside him a little longer. “Don’t worry bitch, still have at least one good round left in me.” Geralt rolled them both so Jaskier was lying with the back of his head to the mattress.

Geralt came to his knees, thick thighs bracketing Jaskier’s head as the tip of his cock stayed pressed into Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier whined, trying to suck that cock in deeper. Geralt smirked before shoving himself hard and fast down Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier gurgled, eyes rolling back as Geralt’s balls slapped the underside of his chin.

Geralt kept a hard fast pace, Jaskier letting his mouth fall wide as Geralt drove himself in and out of Jaskier’s mouth until finally he was shoving himself into Jaskier’s tight throat, Jaskier squashed between the mattress and Geralt’s groin as Geralt roared his release down Jaskier’s throat.

As Geralt’s cock grew soft, Geralt slowly pulled out, letting Jaskier suck his cock clean. “At this rate bitch, you’ll be sleeping there very night.” Geralt growled as he settled himself against the headboard, panting hard.

Jaskier’s eyes dropped down to were Geralt’s cock lay, soaked in Jaskier’s saliva. “Keep it warm if you like bitch. No where to be today.” That was all the permission Jaskier needed as he dropped his head once more to surround Geralt’s cock.

Geralt ran a hand through Jaskier’s hair, sighing deeply as Jaskier purred into Geralt’s cock, burying his face into Geralt’s groin. “Good bitch, you sleep a while. I’ll wake you up when I’m ready to go again.” Jaskier hummed, mouth already sucking softly around the base of Geralt’s cock as he slowly settled once more into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and if I’ve missed any tags you think should be included please let me know.
> 
> Also, I’ve got a few ideas of where I’m going with this but if there’s anything specific you might like to see please let me know and I can look at adding this.


End file.
